Muerto en Vida
by WhiteDemon14
Summary: TERMINADO. Edward no es el único vampiro interesado en Bella. Después del error más grande que ella puede cometer, las cosas ya no son las mismas. EN PROCESO DE EDICIÓN. ARREGLANDO ORTOGRAFÍA.
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer: Sólo diré que sí, los personajes sí son míos, todo me pertenece…muahahaha, mentira, ojalá así fuera. La gran mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer, la historia donde todos sufren sí es mía.**

* * *

**Muerto en vida**

**By White Demon.**

**Summary: ****Edward no es el único vampiro interesado en Bella, ni siquiera es el único que se enamoraría de ella. Después del error más grande que ella puede cometer, las cosas ya no son las mismas, un error le costaría caro a ambos.**

**Prefacio.**

* * *

*******

El vampiro miraba a Bella con deseo. Deseo de sangre, de calor…deseo carnal. Él no iba a acercarse a ella, ni siquiera tendría oportunidad de acercarse, yo simplemente no se lo permitiría, l alejaría.

Bella estaba tan asustada, tener a tantos vampiros frente a ella debía ser difícil, aterrador. Estos vampiros no eran parte de nuestra familia, estos vampiros no tenían ojos dorados.

Debajo de sus capuchas refulgía el color rojo.

¿Qué había hecho Bella para merecer esto?

Los gruñidos estaban por doquier, sólo de algo era consciente, no la perdería de nuevo.

*******

**Bueno, estoy editando la historia porque está plagada de errores, en fin, borraré algunos cap para hacer otros, por lo tanto algunos rr se borrarán, pero los escribiré yo con sus respectivos Nicks, ¿vale? **

**Besos para todas y nos leemos pronto.**

**Con cariño, White Demon.**

**"Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo."**


	2. Seis Meses Después

**Disclaimer: Sólo diré que sí, los personajes sí son míos, todo me pertenece…muahahaha, mentira, ojalá así fuera. La gran mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer, la historia donde todos sufren sí es mía.**

* * *

**Muerto en vida**

**By White Demon.**

**Summary: ****Edward no es el único vampiro interesado en Bella, ni siquiera es el único que se enamoraría de ella. Después del error más grande que ella puede cometer, las cosas ya no son las mismas, un error le costaría caro a ambos.**

**Capítulo I. Seis Meses Después.**

*******

**Edward POV**

Sabía que mi corazón llevaba casi un siglo sin latir...ningún rastro de vida humana dentro de mí…pero claro que dolía. Mientras ella estuviera lejos, siempre dolería.

Hacía ya seis meses que Bella me pidió ser sólo amigos, al principio me pareció que me seguía amando y que intentaba hacer un sacrificio por mí, ella alegó falta de amor, pero evidentemente no le creí, entonces simplemente dijo que era por su seguridad; no era seguro ser la novia de un vampiro...y contra eso...contra eso no tenía nada que decir. Decidimos ser amigos...para mí era más que doloroso verla todos los días en el Colegio, tenerla en mis clases, verla en los almuerzos, seguir oliéndola, ver sus enormes orbes marrones llenas de dudas...ese pequeño entrecejo fruncido...su posición débil...en fin, la amaba tanto como el día que escuché mi nombre en sus sueños. La amaría siempre de esa manera.

_"Edward"_ decía ella_, "Edward, no t vayas"_

Hoy la amo con la misma intensidad con la que lo hice el día que James casi la mata...Dios, cuando pienso en eso la boca se me llena de ponzoña, mis músculos se tensan, es tanto el odio y la rabia que me invaden ante tales recuerdos que me olvido de quién soy. La amo tanto como el día que estuvimos en el prado, cuando nuestros labios por primera vez impactaron. Extraño su calidez, su suavidad, esa chispa de intuición que me enamoró…pero Bella decidió, y mi amor por ella es tal que jamás la obligaría a hacer algo que ella no quiere…aunque desearía poder hacerlo con algunas cosas…

Hacía poco tiempo que mi familia y yo nos dimos cuenta que los licántropos habían regresado, al parecer eran unos cinco, no teníamos la certeza al respecto, pero ya habíamos vislumbrado a unos cuantos. Y eso no era lo peor, uno de ellos… Jacob Black, no sólo estaba enamorado de mi Bella, sino que ella al parecer le quería… Para mi pesar le quería demasiado, pero hace tiempo que Bella había dejado de ser eso: mía, por lo que no tuve más remedio que sólo aconsejarle, "como amigos", que los licántropos eran criaturas peligrosas, inestables, impulsivas y que en cualquier momento podrían lastimarla. Quise agregar unas cuantas cosas más, como que los desgraciados chuchos olían a mierda, pero no lo hice.

En fin, no debo perder la calma en estos momentos, sé que Jasper me vigila y últimamente me reprocha por cualquier cambio de humor en mí, además Alice acaba de tener una visión, en seis segundos Bella va a mirarme y no pretendo que me vea enojado.

6...

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

Ahh…

Dios ¡cómo la amo...!

_–Tu ex te está mirando, Bella, no es que no lo haga todo el día, pero ya sabes...duele verle así. ¿No has pensado en…?_

_–No, Jess, no he pensado "en"...y si no te importa me gustaría que dejes de molestarme con eso_ –le contestó Bella. En los últimos meses Jessica de verdad le tomó cariño a Bella, ya no la veía con esa envidia ni rencor de antes, era obvio que después de todo no era tan mala como pensé, aunque Ángela seguía siendo mejor amiga para mi niña.

_–Jess... ¿por qué no dejas de molestar a Bella con eso? Ya sabemos que le duele a Edward, y sabemos que a Bella también, pero…–_

_–¿¡¿Por qué no mejor las dos se callan?!?_ –Bella sabía que yo las estaría escuchando, pero ¿cómo se le olvidó que también escucho sus mentes?

_"OH pobre Bella, no sé por qué finge, cuando terminaron ella estaba evidentemente devastada, claro que ha mejorado mucho desde que Jacob entró a su vida, pero eso no significa…"_

¡Ouch! Mejor sería no escuchar. Esto no era bueno para mí…Mejor omito a Ángela por el momento. La campana sonó, y casi estoy seguro que con ella sonó también mi corazón...biología...sí, es verdad que dolía, ¡¡cómo dolía tenerla tan cerca y tan lejos!!, pero la tenía, y para mí eso era suficiente. Vale, no era suficiente, pero prefería mil veces esto

Llegué al salón primero que ella, el aula estaba vacía, tuve que esperar unos larguísimos 2 minutos antes de que ella llegara. Cuando la vi ella me miró al mismo tiempo, me dedicó una sonrisa que me hizo temblar, se sentó a mi lado y luego...luego no dijo nada más, como hacia siempre.

–¿Cómo ha estado tu día, Bella?

–Ah, no me quejo, ya sabes detesto cálculo y eso pero ha estado bien, ¿qué tal el tuyo?

_"Estoy harto de tenerte lejos, sigo jodidamente enamorado de ti, tampoco me quejo."_

–Ha estado bien, gracias.

–Me alegro.

Y nada más, ni una mirada fugaz, ni un suspiro. Nada. Sólo lo mismo de siempre, su corazón se agitaba cada pocos segundos para después volver a su estado normal, me gustaba imaginar que era por mí, pero también cabía la idea de que fuera por ese maldito can, y eso me dolía más de lo explicable.

La hora se pasó demasiado rápida para mi gusto, Bella recogió sus libros sin siquiera mirarme, tan sólo se despidió con la mano y salió…salió como lo hacía tantas veces de mi vida, dejándome sólo y esperando que cambiara opinión. Seis meses he esperado por eso…no ha pasado. Salí del salón, tratando de pensar que talvez mañana sería diferente, talvez mañana Bella se dignaría siquiera a decirme "hasta luego", talvez mañana. ¿Por qué había pasado todo esto por qué la vida se empeñó en ponerme enfrente un trozo de cielo para después arrebatármelo?, fue mi culpa por enamorarme de una mortal, ¿en qué momento se me ocurrió que algo así funcionaria? ¿Por qué un ángel iba a enamorarse de un monstruo como yo? No estaba bien, y el estar separados sólo era lo irrefutable.

Caminé hacia el estacionamiento, donde me esperaban Rose y Alice. Rose y Emmett regresaron de su viaje de bodas cuando Bella decidió dejarme, y ellos junto con Jasper decidieron regresar al instituto. Pensamientos como "Te lo dije, imbécil, ella no era para ti" venían de la dulce cabeza de mi rubia hermana…yo sólo la ignoraba, ¿a eso había regresado, a tratar de hacerme más miserable? Sería bueno que se enterara, más miserable ya no podía ser.

_"Tranquilo, hermano, digo, yo también la quiero y todo, pero la vida sigue, y una eternidad en agonía no es recomendable"_

¿Alguna vez alguien le dijo a Emmett que no era bueno dando consejos?

Por supuesto Jasper siempre estaba ahí tratando de calmar mis tristezas, pero cuando tu razón de vivir está lejos de ti es difícil encontrar una manera para calmarte, era más fácil que yo lo pusiera triste a él, a que él me pusiera feliz a mí. Vaya hermano que era…y Alice…bueno Alice era otra cosa...

_"¡¡Oh, vamos, Edward!! ¡¡Tienes que luchar por su amor!! ¡¡Extraño a mi hermanita, sé que seguimos siendo amigas pero no es lo mismo!! ¡¡Además no soporto ese apestoso olor a pulgoso todo el tiempo!! ¡¡Tienes que hacer que vuelva Edward!! He pensado que talvez…"_

Sí, Alice era un caso perdido.

Salíamos del estacionamiento, iba demasiado ensimismado, tan metido en mis pensamientos y bloqueando los de mis hermanos que no noté ese otro pensamiento…mi cuerpo en seguida se tensó…

_"Vaya, aquí sí que apesta a sanguijuela, si no fuera porque Bella me pidió que la recogiera en este momento me iba..."_

Jacob Black.

En ese momento Bella salía del instituto. Una cosa era saber que eran amigos, una cosa era que ese maldito chucho invadiera el dulce el aroma de mi ángel, una cosa era escuchar rumores…pero esto era pasarse de la raya…Ese maldito canino iba en moto por mi Bella, mi ángel subida en uno de esos trastos sin protección, y con la suerte que la pobre de mi Bella tenia…no podía permitirlo. Además, la idea de ver sus brazos enredados a la cintura del chucho…sus cuerpos tan cerca. En ese momento Bella subía a la moto, y lo que vi sólo empeoró la situación. Bella apretando sus piernas contra las de ese animal, mientras sus pequeños brazos envolvían su cintura, y lo que pensó el maldito lobo:

_"En verdad te amo, Bella."_

Un gruñido empezaba a salir desde mi pecho, Bella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que yo la miraba. Al instante Jasper empezó a calmarme, mientras los pensamientos de mis hermanos me decían que estaba perdiendo el control. Cuando me di cuenta, medio estacionamiento estaba mirándome. En ese momento mi niña volteó, su cara cambió drásticamente, sus hermosos ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa e instintivamente su abrazo aflojó un tanto, mientras ese hermoso rubor que tanto adoraba le subía por las mejillas, no pudo evitar poner una cara de disculpa, pero Jacob ya arrancaba y yo, yo no podía siquiera moverme.

–¿De verdad crees que debo luchar por ella, Alice?

**Bella POV**

Hacía seis meses que había decidido terminar con Edward, aún recuerdo la cara de dolor de puso, la semana entera que tuve que analizar mi decisión, la otra semana que me tomó ensayar para mentirle...y el resto del tiempo que me ha costado vivir sin él.

_Nos encontrábamos en mi recámara, llevados como siempre por el deseo, él empezó a pasar su mano por toda mi espalda, hasta que llego a mis muslos, él nunca llegaba tan lejos, pero definitivamente yo no lo iba a detener. Me besaba apasionadamente, como nunca lo había hecho, yo enrollé mis piernas a su cadera cuando empecé a sentir su miembro en los pantalones. Definitivamente no iba a detenerlo. Estaba segura de que por fin iba a lograr que Edward dejara sus estúpidos prejuicios y por fin haríamos el amor, yo ya sentía cómo nos movíamos a un ritmo en el que nuestras caderas no dejaban ningún centímetro libre, empecé a jadear, repetía su nombre una y otra vez mientras él hacía otro tanto, yo podía escuchar mi propia voz cargada de pasión, mientras él repetía el mío de una manera tan sensual, tan llena de deseo, tan llena de adoración. No aguanté más; necesitaba algo que descargara lo que sentía, un escape: mandé con toda la fuerza que tenía mis manos hacia la pared...Y tonta Bella. Me corté..._

_Al momento Edward se tensó, sentí cómo se ponía rígido y en menos de u segundo Edward ya estaba en mi ventana_

_–¿Estás bien, Bella? –me preguntó con los ojos negros como el carbón, a pesar de que hacía unas horas había ido a cazar._

_–Tranquilo Edward sólo me raspé –pero entonces lo entendí: mi sangre. Por supuesto. En ese momento tan cargado de deseo, donde sus instintos estaban alertas, en ese momento donde mi sangre estaba hirviendo, Edward estaba completamente desprevenido ante tal acontecimiento–. Lo siento Edward tal vez deberías salir de la habitación –le pedí. Él sólo negó con la cabeza y se acercó a inspeccionar mi herida. Parecía tranquilo, pero pude ver todo el esfuerzo que le costaba, todo el dolor que esta sed por mí le implicaba, Edward estaba listo para estar cerca de mí y no matarme, pero no podía pasar sus límites porque tan sólo le hacía daño. En cambio yo no podía estar cerca de él sin tocarlo como una loca, sin desearlo, sin quererlo amar de la manera más carnal que existiera. ¿Cómo encuentras un equilibrio en esa situación?_

_–Edward en verdad creo que necesitas irte, mi herida no es nada grave y estaré bien, confía en mí, ¿sí? ¿Por favor? –Edward dudó por un minuto, antes de rendirse y darme las buenas noches con un casto beso en la frente._

Esa noche pensé las cosas. Yo no podía seguir torturando a mi ángel, a mi alma, a mi vida de esa manera, ¿cómo podía ser tan egoísta y pedirle besos, abrazos y caricias cuando eso le implicaba un inmenso esfuerzo, un dolor enorme? Sólo veía por lo que yo quería, ¿dónde quedaba él? Me amaba, lo sabía no era tonta. Yo le amaba, y lo necesitaba, pero no podríamos cruzar el límite sin que a él le costase tremendo esfuerzo. Siempre supe que este sueño no me duraría por siempre, de alguna manera tendría qué terminar. Jamás merecí tenerlo y el precio a pagar por disfrutar a su lado estos meses era el dolor que venía. Era su bienestar a cambio de mi desdicha. Tardé una semana en decidirme completamente, y otra semana ensayando en mis ratos sin Edward para que sonara convincente, sabia que no iba a ser fácil, que él creyera que no lo amaba iba a ser la más grande de todas las blasfemias, pero definitivamente mi reciente comportamiento podía hacerlo dudar

_–Bella, te noto tan distante… ¿estás bien?_

_–Estoy bien, Edward, pero me pone de nervios cuando conduces sin mirar hacia el frente._

_Me miró por 3 segundos más, y se volteó._

_Estaba a punto de suicidarme, terminar con Edward definitivamente lo iba a pagar con lágrimas de sangre, iba a ser el fin de mi luz, de mi felicidad, de mis días, de mi existir, de mi razón. Edward era mi vida, y sin él, bueno, sin él yo estaba perdida, pero tenía que hacerlo. Tuve cuidado siempre de tomar decisiones diferentes para que Alice no me viera, aunque si algo se me escapó, seguro serviría para meterle la duda a Edward._

_–Edward, tenemos que hablar –le dije una tarde cuando estábamos solos en casa._

_–Claro, Bella, dime ¿qué pasa? –Vi cómo trataba de parecer tranquilo pero en sus ojos una chispa de entendimiento salió a relucir._

_–¿Sabes, Edward? A veces siento que no vivo lo que me gustaría, me gustaría ir a la playa, extraño el sol de Phoenix, un día de campo para variar, ir a un restaurante donde yo no fuera la única que comiera. Compartir con mi novio un día soleado en el instituto, que fuera amigo de mis amigos, no sólo de sus hermanos; quiero una vida humana. –Vi cómo su cara se encogía, su rostro se llenó de dolor, pero al instante puso esa sonrisa que tanto amo_

_–Bella, Alice te vio, desde lo de tu herida planeas alejarme de ti pero sabes que no funcionará, eres muy mala mintiendo._

_Ok definitivamente ésta me iba a costar._

_–¿A ti no te gustaría vivirlo, Edward? Alice podrá verme haciendo lo que sea, pero mis deseos son esos, ¿cómo no quererlo? Quiero una vida humana porque soy humana, Edward. –Esto cada vez se me iba más de las manos._

_–Tonta Bella, no te creo. Deja de fingir, ¿quieres?_

_–Edward, hablo en serio._

_–No, Bella, no lo haces y ya basta._

_–Edwardnoteamo –dije tan rápido como pude, sabiendo que mi condena estaba siendo dictada por mí misma. Esta vez su rostro de verdad cambió, negó con la cabeza, cerró los ojos y dijo:_

_–Bella, estás llevando esta maldita mentira demasiado lejos y sólo conseguirás hacer que me enfade, fin de la discusión._

_Tenía un as bajo la manga, uno que esperaba no tener que usar. El as que me llevaría a la muerte._

_–¿Y mi seguridad, Edward? ¿Qué hay del peligro que yo corro a tu lado? ¿Qué hay de todo lo malo que ha pasado? Es verdad que tomé mi decisión desde lo que ocurrió en mi habitación, y es verdad que lo hago por protegerte, porque no quiero que sufras, pero también es cierto que amo mi vida, Edward y no quiero que termine por que un día no resistas, un día tu las cosas podrían salir mal. ¿Crees que no noté como tus ojos oscurecían por mi sangre? También me asusta…lo siento pero no puedes ser tan egoísta como para retenerme sólo por que me amas._

_Adiós, amor mío, te amo… perdóname._

_Abrió los ojos lentamente, su mirada era totalmente fría, su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción, era una estatua, ni dolor, ni odio, ni amor, ni rencor, ni felicidad, ni tristeza. Nada._

_–¿Estás hablando en serio? –preguntó despacio con la voz helada. Yo sólo asentí–. Siempre te lo dije, Bella, sólo que no entendías. Hasta pensaba que no eras normal, pero tarde o temprano tenías que darte cuenta. Bueno, no tienes por qué preocuparte, podemos irnos si eso quieres._

_–¡¡NO!! Digo… –Carraspeé esperando que Edward no notara la súplica en mi voz–. Edward, es injusto que su vida cambie por mi culpa, no tienen por qué marcharse, es decir, es mi decisión, Edward. Además, no quiero alejarme de Alice, por favor._

_Me conformo con mirarte de lejos pero no te vayas mi amor, ¡¡por favor!!_

_–Podemos ser amigos, Bella –dijo, todavía con la voz lacerante_

_Dios, esto no lo esperaba. ¿Amigos? ¿Podía yo ser su amiga? Definitivamente me dolería, pero estaríamos cerca, seguiríamos hablando y talvez fuéramos confidentes. Era un precio alto pero lo pagaría._

_–Claro, Edward, es una gran idea...Bueno entonces... ¿Amigos?_

_–Claro, Bells –él nunca me llamaba Bells–, amigos, sabes que para mí y para toda la familia eres muy importante. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?_

_–Lo sé, Edward, igual ustedes. Bueno, talvez sea mejor que comience con la cena de Charlie. Se pone histérico…cuando…cuando no hago la cena. ¿Nos v…vemos mañana en el instituto? –La voz comenzaba a temblarme. Esto era demasiado._

_–Ahí estaré… Que estés bien, Bella. –Dudó medio segundo para depositar un dulce aunque lejano beso en mi mejilla–. Adiós._

_–Adiós, Edward._

Estaba en la cafetería de la escuela, perdida en mis pensamientos, cuando sentí su mirada posada en mí, como acto reflejo me giré en su dirección.

–Tu ex te está mirando, Bella, no es que no lo haga todo el día, pero ya sabes...duele verle así. ¿No has pensado en…?

–No, Jess, no he pensado "en", y si no te importa me gustaría que dejes de molestarme con eso. –De verdad que era un fastidio tener que soportar que todo el tiempo me dijera lo mismo, ¿cómo le explicaba que Edward nos escuchaba a distancia?

–Jess, ¿por qué no dejas de molestar a Bella con eso?, ya sabemos que le duele a Edward, y sabemos que a Bella también, pero...

–¿¡¿Por qué no mejor las dos se callan?!? –¡Demonios!, no pude volver a mirarlo durante todo el almuerzo, éstas dos estaban arruinándome, en verdad.

Decidí no mirar de nuevo, estos seis meses habían sido muy difíciles para mí, gracias la cielo encontré a mi Sol, Jacob, él en verdad era un gran amigo y me ayudó a salir adelante. De verdad le quería. La campana sonó y me sacó de mis pensamientos. Decidí hacer novillos, no me apetecía pasar una hora con Edward tratando de ignorarlo, cada vez se hacía más difícil, pero no verlo me provocaba un dolor físico, así que cambié de opinión. Mientras decidía el comedor se fue vaciando, me di cuenta de que se me hacía tarde. Llegué a la clase y ahí estaba él, mi perfecto Adonis, mi dios griego, mi más grande adoración...Mirándome, siempre tan tranquilo. ¿De verdad le había dejado de doler? Esperaba que sí, aunque eso significase más dolor para mí.

–¿Cómo ha estado tu día, Bella?

¿Qué le contestaba? ¿Asqueroso, te extraño?

–Ah, no me quejo, ya sabes detesto cálculo y eso pero ha estado bien, ¿qué tal el tuyo?

–Ha estado bien, gracias.

–Me alegro. –¿Qué más le decía? Sabía que no había nada que decirle. Te amo no era una opción, te extraño tampoco. Así que decidí no hablar. Sentía sus miradas continuas, no apartaba la vista de mi rostro, pero yo llevaba seis meses practicando y logré no colorarme...a veces fallaba...pero la mayoría de las veces resultaba bien. El único traicionero era mi corazón. Ése latía sin parar y hacía esfuerzos descomunales, lograba calmarlo, pero entonces mi mente se aliaba a este terrible traicionero y me hacían juntos recordar besos, abrazos, caricias, palabras…y regresaba la aceleración. Para cuando la clase terminó decidí que era peligroso mirarlo, ver sus topacios encendidos tan sólo me llevaría a la perdición, así que sólo me despedí mientras miraba su hombro, agitaba la mano y sonreía.

Cuando salí al estacionamiento mi felicidad –aunque no completa– fue instantánea. Un gigantón con cara de niño me buscaba con la mirada. Parecía que algo le incomodaba, pero en cuanto me vio su cara se inundó por esa sonrisa que tanto adoraba. Mi sol. Mi Jacob. Corrí a la moto donde me esperaba, me subí y enseguida me apreté a él, no me molestaba su cercanía. A veces el calor me sofocaba, pero prefería mil veces hornearme que soltarme y matarme. Me percaté de que varios alumnos tenían una expresión… ¿expectante? Todos dirigían la vista al mismo lugar. Una figura alta y pálida nos miraba. Sus ojos no eran amigables, estaban cargados de fuego, eran dagas que dolían en verdad. Agh. Instintivamente solté a Jacob, no me gustaba que Edward me viera así, Jacob parecía no haber notado nada, él sólo sonreía, arranco la moto y nos marchamos.

*******

* * *

**Primer capítulo editado, espero que se vea la diferencia. Sigo. **

**Besos para todas y nos leemos pronto.**

**Con cariño, White Demon.**

**"Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo."**


	3. De Ida y Vuelta

**Disclaimer: Sólo diré que sí, los personajes sí son míos, todo me pertenece…muahahaha, mentira, ojalá así fuera. La gran mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer, la historia donde todos sufren sí es mía.**

* * *

**Muerto en vida**

**By White Demon.**

**Summary: Edward no es el único vampiro interesado en Bella, ni siquiera es el único que se enamoraría de ella. Después del error más grande que ella puede cometer, las cosas ya no son las mismas, un error le costaría caro a ambos.**

* * *

*******

**EPOV**

Al otro día, todo transcurrió de la misma manera. La clase de biología no podía ser más terrible, todo era tan irónico y polar. La tenía cerca y lejos. A mi lado y distante. Cuando llegó la hora de salir, hice más tiempo del necesario. No quería mirar cómo estaban juntos, cómo se iba con él. Me preparé para lo que tenía que ver, el perro siempre venia a buscar a Bella en su moto.

Pero esta vez no eran sus brazos alrededor de ella lo que me tenían hasta el tope, no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo.

Bella y Jacob tenían sus labios unidos. Se besaban. La besaba. Mi Bella lo besaba.

Mil emociones atravesaron todo mi cuerpo y cada uno de mis sentidos. Le odiaba, odiaba a ese animal que se atrevía a besar tan bruscamente aquellos labios que antes traté con delicadeza. Le envidiaba porque tenía meses deseando volver a rozarlos, porque cada noche que la visitaba, aunque ella de desconociera que lo hacía, lo único que podía hacer era mirarla incapaz de jacer algo más porque ella misma me lo pidió. Y dolor, dolor porque claramente ella no mintió, ella dejó de amarme, ella en verdad dejó de sentir algo por mí, ella estaba haciendo su vida…sin mí.

Caminé hasta donde estaban, dispuesto a encararlo…

"_Edward…tranquilo por favor, si le haces daño al perro Bella sufrirá más de la cuenta, sabes que ella le quiere, y si ella ha decidido estar con él, no te queda nada más que aceptarlo, sé que duele, siento tu dolor y me duele igualmente, pero no sería buena idea enfrentarte a él, ella decidió Edward…"_

Jasper tenía razón, Bella decidió, y yo no iba a lastimarla, por más que me doliera, por más que esto me estaba matando, por más que quisiera a ese desgraciado muerto, por más que quisiera cortarle la cabeza a ese bastardo…no podía...a Bella le dolería, y además, ¿Qué ganaba yo? ¿Si le mataba Bella regresaría a mí? Creo que no…

Hace sólo 3 días mi corazón guardaba las esperanzas, muy en el fondo, las esperanzas de que algún día Bella regresaría, eran unas esperanzas casi nulas, pero ahí estaban, yo de verdad a veces me ilusionaba pensando en volver a besarla, abrazarla, tocarla…pero ese beso mató todas y cada una de mis esperanzas, como cuando tienes la ilusión de ver la luna y te enteras que el cielo esta nublado…no, esa no era la comparación correcta, cuando el cielo se nubla en algún momento las nubes desaparecen, en cambio mi dolor… ¿cuándo desaparecería? Nunca.

Iba volando hacia Europa, con toda la familia, esto era algo q m sobrepasaba, no podía vivir cerca de ella sabiendo que ella amaba a otro, no podía regresar a verla dormir en las noches porque ya no era mía, ella ya no era mi Bella, era de ese desgraciado que sólo vino a arruinar mi…vida…no, mi vida no, mi existencia, mi eternidad.

Siempre serás parte de mi vida Bella…

–_¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? _

–_Creo que todo el mundo sabe tu nombre, el pueblo entero te esperaba._

–_No, no, me refería a que me llamaste Bella. _

–_¿Prefieres Isabella?_

–_No, me gusta Bella, pero creo que Charlie, quiero decir, mi padre, debe de llamarme Isabella a mis espaldas, porque todos me llaman Isabella._

Jamás te olvidaré, cómo olvidar tus ojos, tu piel, tu sonrisa, tu olor, tus besos, tus abrazos, las veces que juramos amarnos siempre, olvidarte sería una estupidez…jamás lo lograré.

–_Bella, estaba contigo, a tu lado, y te quité de en medio._

–_No._

–_Por favor, Bella._

–_¿Por qué?_

–_Confía en mí._

–_¿Prometes explicármelo todo después?_

–_Muy bien_

–_Muy bien_

Mi Bella… nunca dejes de ser tan especial...tan única.

–_Aunque es posible que no quiera liberarte...pareces preocupada._

–_No, más bien sorprendida, ¿a qué se debe este cambio?_

–_Ya te lo dije. Me harté de permanecer lejos de ti, así que me rendí._

–_¿Te rendiste?_

Bella, cuídate siempre, no tomes malas decisiones...te amo Bella

–_¿No te importa que sea un monstruo? ¿Que no sea humano?_

–_No._

Te amo Bella

–_Isabella, no podría vivir en paz conmigo mismo si te causara daño alguno. La idea de verte inmóvil pálida, helada…no volver a ver como te ruborizas, no ver jamás esa chispa de intuición en tus ojos cuando sospechas de mis intenciones…sería insoportable. Ahora eres lo más importante para mí, lo más importante que he tenido jamás._

–_Ya conoces mis sentimientos, por supuesto. Estoy aquí, lo que, burdamente traducido, significa que preferiría morir antes que alejarme de ti...soy idiota_

–_Eres idiota...y de ese modo el león se enamoró de la oveja…_

–_¡Qué oveja tan estúpida!_

–_¡Qué león tan morboso y masoquista!_

Te amo Bella.

–_Se supone que la vida es así, que así es como debería ser, como hubiera sido de no existir yo, y yo no debería existir._

–_Eso es una estupidez, es como si alguien que ha ganado la lotería dice antes de recoger el dinero: "mira, dejemos las cosas como están, es mejor así" y no lo cobra…_

–_Difícilmente se me puede comparar con un premio de lotería._

–_Cierto, eres mucho mejor…_

Te amo Bella.

Te amo Bella.

Te amo Bella.

Adiós…mi amor…

**--**

Llegamos a Italia, donde se encontraban los Volturi, la realeza vampírica, los grandes justicieros, los pacificadores, los guardianes de nuestro secreto…los amigos de Carlisle. Para mí no eran más que unos crueles sanguinarios que justificaban con su "nobleza" varias atrocidades que yo, gracias a mi don, acababa de descubrir.

Aun así, debo decir que fueron bastante hospitalarios, pero a quién trato de engañar, realmente podrían haber sido groseros, podrían haber sido hostiles, podrían haber tratado de matarme, y aún así yo habría estado igual, simplemente más muerto que de costumbre, extrañando a mi alma, a mi niña, guardando los recuerdos como un tesoro, viviendo mil y una veces todos nuestros roces, hasta los mas mínimos, todos nuestros encuentros, todas las noches que velé su sueño, siempre recargada en mi pecho, la suavidad de sus labios, el olor de su cabello, la calidez de su aliento, la fragilidad de su cuerpo, su hermosa figura, la pasión con la que me amaba, pero sobre todo siempre recordando los dos luceros mas hermosos, mis luceros…

Unos ojos que seguramente ahora miraban al maldito perro.

¡¡Argh!!

Siempre que pensaba en ella llegaba a la misma conclusión, ella no era mía, un terrible odio por el bastardo entraba con toda su fuerza en mi estático corazón, en este inerte órgano que ya no bombea sangre. Pero, ¿cómo no amar a mi Bella si ella me devolvió la vida? no importaba que ella misma fuera la que ahora me la había arrebatado… ¿cuándo fue que el destino decidió odiarme?

Aún no entiendo por qué la vida se empeño en darme el más hermoso de los regalos para después arrebatármelo de la manera mas cruel, más dolorosa, pero al menos me queda la certeza de que ella es feliz, sé que ella ahora dejó de amarme y sé que ya no le duele, pero dejarla a expensas de esos animales bestiales, de esos monstruos que dependían únicamente de sus impulsos…irme de Forks fue el más grande de todos mis sacrificios por ella, la manera más estúpida de arriesgar su vida…¿cómo es que ella se alejó de mi porque soy peligroso cuando ahora se enamora de un perro? Debería decir cachorro porque ése sólo es un mocoso… ¿qué pudo ver mi Bella en ese animal?

De nuevo sólo consigo enojarme…además, estos pensamientos no ayudan, cuando pienso en esto sólo se me ocurre regresar para salvarla, pero Alice me recordó que ella hizo su decisión…tomó un rumbo diferente y ahora yo tenía que hacerme a un lado.

Pasaron los días, mis noches eran un poco más felices, durante el día tenía que estar encerrado con toda una tropa de asesinos, con todos esos guerreros "nobles", pero durante la noche al menos podía cazar, y lo más importante, me tiraba a ver las estrellas, todas y cada una de las noches, cada estrella era un recuerdo diferente:

Una Bella tropezando con sus propios pies, una Bella que lucía en el baile de graduación como una verdadera Afrodita, una Bella que masticaba ravioles sólo para complacerme, una Bella que de sólo verme perdía cualquier clase de miedo…hasta el punto de asustarme, una Bella desmayada porque el olor de la sangre le afectaba, una Bella llena de dudas, pero a la vez llena de respuestas que siempre me tomaban por sorpresa, una Bella temiendo a tener mal aliento, una Bella que me frustraba hasta el desquicio por no poder oír su mente, una Bella que me besaba en un prado y me "atacaba", mi inocente Bella pensaba que podría lastimarme…una Bella que dejaba de respirar por solo una de mis sonrisas, una Bella sonrojándose de un delicioso carmín, desde el cuello hasta las mejillas, mi Bella con su exquisita piel, mi Bella con su delicioso aroma, un corazón desbocado cuando se perdía en mis ojos, una Bella viéndome con esos hermosos ojos marrón…mi tonta Bella que se enamoró de un vampiro…ahora enamorada de un licántropo…maldito seas Jacob Black…mil veces maldito.

Trataba de no pensar en ella, todos los días, Dios sabe que aunque sus recuerdos eran deliciosos no me llevarían a nada bueno y dios sabe que traté, todas las noches me prometía no pensar en ella, pero esa promesa se rompía en ese mismo segundo, habían pasado más días desde que nos fuimos de Forks, llegando así al mes, y me sentía exactamente igual que el primer día que dejé de tenerla cerca de mí, y es que a todos lados donde mirase, te encontraba a ti, y tratando de sacarte de mi ser cerraba los ojos y lo único que veía eran esos ojos…la ciudad llamaba tu nombre y por lo tanto yo tenia que pensarte siempre…

Así que me resigné, me quedaba la certeza de algo, ella podía estar enamorada de él, de quien ella quisiera, podía besar los labios de otro, o mejor dicho el hocico de un perro… y eso podía dolerme de una manera inefable, pero Bella siempre, siempre, viviría en mi corazón, Bella jamás dejaría de habitar este lugar, ella estaría aquí conmigo, dándole un poco de calor a mi helado corazón…mi Bella…vives en mi muerto corazón…

De pronto Alice tuvo una nueva visión, le había pedido a Alice que la dejara en paz, pero agradezco las necedades de mi hermana, de haberme hecho caso jamás nos habríamos enterado…fue una terrible visión…un sonido amenazador salió de mi pecho, un gruñido de ataque, como si esa melena estuviera realmente frente a mí…ella pagará...lo juro que pagará…

**BPOV**

No estoy muy segura de qué me llevó a tomar esta decisión, un día era mi mejor amigo, y al otro era mi… ¿novio? Dios ¿qué he hecho?

–_¿Sabes, Bella? A veces pienso que tú y yo podríamos llegar a ser algo más, digo, me he callado porque pensé que necesitabas tiempo para superar lo de las sanguijuelas, pero creo que ya no puedo soportarlo más, estoy enamorado de ti, de tu franqueza, de tu alma, de ti Bella- esto no podía estarme pasando…Jacob era mi mejor amigo...le iba a romper el corazón…_

–_Jacob…escúchame, y quiero que lo hagas bien. Cuando yo más necesitaba de la vida, cuando más necesitaba de alguien a mi lado para protegerme, apareciste tú, y le diste a mi vida sentido de nuevo, en un lugar donde para mi todo era sombra, tú llegaste como…COMO UN SOL...eso eres para mí, eres mi sol personal, tu sonrisa puede hacer que el más triste de mis días sea mucho mejor (Iba a decir de los mejores, pero claramente mis mejores días fueron junto a Edward). Pero Jacob, yo sólo puedo verte como un amigo, te quiero, y te quiero demasiado, te veo como parte de mi familia, pero no de esa manera...lo siento Jacob_

–_¡¡Bella, lo sé!! Sé que será difícil, sé que te costará trabajo, sé que aún no lo olvidas, ¡¡esas cosas las sé!! Pero también se cómo jugar mis cartas, y sé que de no haber sido por el chupasangres...tú y yo habríamos funcionado de maravilla...de forma natural, sin esforzarnos mucho, Bella tu amor por mí puede transformarse...a veces pienso que también me amas tanto como yo a ti, pero no t has dado cuenta…NO ME INTERRUMPAS POR FAVOR.. sólo dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que…ÉL…no es la única salida, no es tu única felicidad Bella, hay otros lados a dónde mirar, soy tu sol y quiero llenarte de calor, de amor, quiero sacarte de donde estás Bella déjame intentarlo…por favor.._

_Y lo vi, miré como podía ser mi vida con él, lo entendí, él tenía razón, nuestra relación sería fácil, como respirar, como cuando te a sed y simplemente tomas agua… (Sed…esa palabra no es buena)._

_Pero lo vi, sé que sería difícil, costaría trabajo, pero tomé una decisión de dejar a Edward y no había vuelta atrás, y alguien tenía que ayudarme a mí. Después de todo Edward es perfecto y fácilmente me suplantaría, pero yo a él…bueno esta era mi oportunidad y no podía desaprovecharla_

–_Está bien, Jacob, lo intentaré. _

_Jacob no necesitó de más palabras para darme un tierno aunque apasionado beso en los labios, me gustó, no se sentía mal, era una total diferencia en comparación con los de Edward, totalmente fríos, los de Jacob eran de una calidez inhumana…irreal._

Pero no esperé que lo hiciera frente a todos. Estábamos en el estacionamiento. Como siempre iría por mí, aunque no sabia que esperar puesto que ates iba por mí como amigos, pero esta vez, bueno él era mi novio, ¿no?

Llegó y sin mas preámbulos me besó de forma apasionada, no supe qué hacer, sabía que Edward me miraba y me sentí como una esposa infiel, pero a la vez sabía que Jacob tenía total derecho de hacerlo, así que solamente me quede parada esperando a que terminara. Cuando decidí voltear para ver los daños Edward ya no estaba. Talvez ni siquiera le importó. Eso me dolió.

Los siguientes días Edward me veía diferente, era un dolor grande el que se le veía, pero cuando me decía adiós al final de las clases él de verdad se estaba despidiendo, era una extraña sensación.

Al tercer día Edward no fue al colegio, y no sólo el, ningún miembro de los Cullen llegó al instituto. Recibí un mensaje de texto a eso de las 12 del día, era de Alice:

"_Tuvimos que marcharnos, Edward no nos dejo despedir, pero lo hacemos por el bien de ambos. Siempre serás mi mejor amiga Bella. Te quiere Alice."_

Mmm...Esta sensación es nueva…así que a esto se le llama estar muerta en vida…

¿Qué había hecho?, yo lo dejé por su bien, pero, ahora se fue, seguramente no lo volveré a ver jamás, Alice me lo dijo y yo no la escuche, Alice me pidió que recapacitara y yo la ignoré…Alice sabía que yo sufriría por mis errores...y simplemente omití sus consejos…que tonta puedo llegar a ser. Primero que nada Jacob sufriría por mi culpa, pues lo lastimaría seguro, yo no podía estar con él, es cierto que empezaba a verlo con otros ojos, también es cierto que empezaba a quererle de manera diferente, ya no como a un hermano, es cierto que me atraía…

…pero simplemente él _no_ era Edward, no había reemplazo posible para mi alma, él es, fue, y será siempre mi primer y único amor, y ahora lo alejé de mí, su seguridad iba a ser mi muerte, seguro yo no aguantaría tanto dolor, había pasado solo un minuto desde que recibí el mensaje de texto de Alice y yo ya no podía respirar…llevaba de novia con Jacob 8 días, pero ningún minuto de esos días, ningún segundo de esa semana, ningún momento de todo este tiempo deje de penar en Edward, y ahora me sentía morir.

Me salí del Colegio, ni siquiera recordaba qué clases me faltaban, o si ya había salido, o si Jacob iría por mí, no importaba nada, sólo tenía que salir de ahí, llegar a mi casa, tomar mi Chevy e ir a buscarlo a su casa, talvez aún se encontraban allí y Alice mando el mensaje con la esperanza de que yo los buscara, y lo haría, me hincaría y suplicaría por su perdón, le explicaría todo lo que pasó, le contaría exactamente cuáles fueron mis razones para dejarlo.

No sé cuánto demoré en llegar a casa, el tiempo había dejado de tener significado para mí, encendí mi monovolumen y fui a toda velocidad _–_a toda la velocidad que éste me permitía que era muy poca_–,_ hacia la casa de los Cullen, cuando llegué al lugar mi sorpresa fue enorme, la casa ya no era ese acogedor sitio de amplias ventanas, llena de luz, ahora tenía paredes blancas por doquier, como una celda para locos...talvez era mi celda...recordé cuando James me perseguía, y Esme hizo lo mismo, dejando así al exterior privado de la vista que ofrecía el interior. Esto sólo podía significar una cosa, él se había ido, Alice se había ido, Emmett…todos…no cabe duda que soy la peste, entro a un hogar y sin ninguna clase de escrúpulos simplemente hago que desaparezca…

**--**

Pasó un mes, un mes completo desde que él se fue, no podía creer que seguía respirando, creo que mi motor eran Charlie, Renée y Jacob, porque de no haber sido por ellos seguramente me habría dejado morir. Por supuesto cuando termine con Jacob fue difícil, y Jacob incondicional se quedo a mi lado a pesar del daño que le estaba haciendo.

Mi lado racional quería hacer las cosas bien, olvidar a Edward, simplemente seguir adelante, pero mi lado egoísta no veía el daño que le causaba a los demás con mi propio sufrimiento, cuando vi sufrir a Jacob por mi por supuesto que me dolió pero era un dolor opacado por un dolor infinitamente mas grande y mas poderoso, ese dolor tenia nombre y apellido, tenia un aroma, tenia una hermosa, dulce y aterciopelada voz.

Habían pasado ya unas 5 semanas desde su partida. Estaba en casa, era domingo y Charlie había ido a pescar, Jacob me llamó para ir a la Push pero no tenía ánimos de nada. Decidí salir a caminar, la lluvia estaba empeorando pero eso sólo me impulsó a seguir caminando, hasta que me adentre al bosque, sabía que podría perderme, estaba segura que ya estaba perdida, pero no me importó demasiado. De pronto me sentí observada, era esa sensación de peso en los hombros, cuando sabes que hay unos ojos clavados desde algún punto, pero no puedes verle, y además de saberme observada, tenía miedo, no m sentía segura. No lo vi venir, por supuesto siendo una vampiresa no haría ningún ruido al acercarse.

–Hola, Bella, tanto tiempo sin verte…

La sangre se me heló de inmediato, sabia que me había llegado la hora, y no tenía ninguna oportunidad de escapar.

Dicen que cuando estas a punto de morir pasa tu vida en un segundo, como una película llena de imágenes, a mi me pasó algo un poco distinto, en un solo segundo me despedí del amor de mi vida.

"Adiós mi amor, jamás me perdonaré el haberte abandonado, herirte a ti fue matarme a mi, talvez esta no era la ,manera que me gustaría para morir, pero definitivamente esta vida sin ti no me apetece, perdón por haber tomado decisiones equivocadas, no hubo un solo momento del día que no estuvieras en mis pensamientos, cada latido de mi corazón estuvo dedicado a tus ojos, cada respiro era pensando que era de tu propio aire, todos mi sueños hice el amor contigo mi amor, y al menos me queda la tranquilidad de que una eternidad te bastará para olvidar a esta insignificante humana que jamás te mereció, que tuvo más de lo que pedía al tenerte a mi lado. Aún muerta te amaré, no me queda la esperanza de ir al cielo, puesto que una vida sin ti será el mismo infierno, pero talvez encuentre una manera de verte dese otra dimensión, si existen vampiros, si existen hombres lobo, ¿por qué no van a existir los fantasmas?, gustosa sería un fantasma que te siguiera por el resto de la eternidad."

Había pasado tan sólo un segundo desde que escuché su aguda voz, era la voz de una niña, demasiado dulce, no tenía nada que ver con su aspecto feroz.

–Déjala.

Sólo un segundo pasó cuando escuche una segunda voz, una voz que reconocería hasta en la peor de mis enfermedades, en la peor de mis locuras, reconocería esa voz, su tono amenazante sería siempre parte de mi. Y a pesar de que su voz estaba cargada de odio, para mí sonó como la más hermosa de todas las canciones…

–Ni siquiera la tocarás, Victoria, ni siquiera te dará tiempo de huir, ella no será para ti…

*******

* * *

**Vale, ya es el segundo que arreglo, y eso medio lo arreglé, aún no están del todo bien, falta darles una pulidita peor ahí vamos. En fin, seguiré pronto. Borraré los dos siguientes caps ya que los metí aquí, los rr's los transcribiré yo misma. **

**Un beso para todas y nos leemos pronto.**

**Con cariño, White Demon.**

"**Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo".**


	4. Visitantes

**Disclaimer: Sólo diré que sí, los personajes sí son míos, todo me pertenece…muahahaha, mentira, ojalá así fuera. La gran mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer, la historia donde todos sufren sí es mía.**

* * *

**Muerto en vida**

**By White Demon.**

**Summary: ****Edward no es el único vampiro interesado en Bella, ni siquiera es el único que se enamoraría de ella. Después del error más grande que ella puede cometer, las cosas ya no son las mismas, un error le costaría caro a ambos.**

* * *

***

**APOV**

Estaba simplemente feliz de volver a ver a mi hermana, a mi mejor amiga, yo amo a Rosalie, pero a ella siempre la vi como mi hermana, parte de mi familia, es algo que ya estaba cuando yo llegué, En cambio, con Bella era diferente, a ella la vi como mi cuñada, como mi amiga, como mi hermana, como mi humana a la que podía vestir como si fuera mi Barbie. Bella representaba demasiadas cosas para mí, todas demasiado importantes como para no amarla. Sé que no la amo como lo hace Edward, pero sí sé que después de él soy la persona que daría la vida por ella.

Talvez toda mi familia lo haría, pero ellos lo harían por hacer lo correcto, por que es parte de la familia ahora, por Edward. Yo lo haría por que ella era parte de mi vida, perderla sería doloroso a morir. Un humano no soportaría un dolor así. Por eso debía mantenerla con vida. Se que a veces la fastidio con la moda, pero eso sólo lo hago por diversión, en realidad Bella era una parte fundamental en mi vida sin la cual yo no estaba dispuesta a vivir.

Así que me adelanté, sé que Edward quería un momento a solas con ella, por eso antes de que ellos estuvieran muy cerca de casa de Charlie yo me aparecí sólo para poder abrazarla, mi amiga. Corrimos hacia casa de Charlie, ya no tenia ningún caso irme de ahí puesto q era también mi camino así que me decidí a llegar hasta casa de Charlie con ellos y ahí poder dejarlos solos. Cuando estábamos por llegar, una visión nubló mi vista.

Era un palacio inmenso, parecido más a un castillo. Allí había tres figuras pálidas, delicadas, sumamente elegantes, nosotros sabíamos quienes eran. Aro era el único aparentemente interesado. Cayo no tenía ningún problema contra Carlisle, se podía decir que le agradaba pero Edward ya nos había dicho que simplemente no aprobaba nuestra manera de vivir. Marco, según Edward también, estaba ahí en cuerpo, pero su mente divagaba muy lejos de allí. Por lo que Carlisle nos contó era una mujer que perdió hace muchísimos siglos. Pero Aro estaba realmente preocupado.

Le tenía un gran afecto a Carlisle. Lo consideraba su amigo y no entendía por qué habíamos dejado Volterra de manera tan precipitada. Después una nueva visión llegó. Esta vez eran Jane, Félix y Demetri. Estaban en Forks. Ellos venían obviamente porque Aro había tomado la decisión de enviarlos a ver cómo estábamos.

Al momento percibí la tensión de Edward, pero ninguno dijo nada. Bella era demasiado astuta como para intentar dejarla fuera del asunto. Además yo no estaba segura de cual de las dos visiones Edward había visto. Cuando llegamos a casa de Charlie los dejé ahí y corrí a casa. Allí encontré a todos desempacando.

–Carlisle, necesito hablar contigo, fuera de la casa. – Jasper me miró confuso, pero yo sólo negué y el lo entendió.

–¿Qué pasa, Alice?

–Bueno…verás tuve una visión, y estoy segura de que no significa nada bueno.

Empecé a contarle a Carlisle lo que había visto, el se quedó pensando por unos minutos, y en ese momento otra visión llegó a mí

–¡¡¡NO, BELLA!!!

**EPOV **

No me costó mucho trabajo encontrarla, estaba en el bosque, su aroma me golpeó tanto como el día que la conocí, pero esta vez no había ninguna necesidad de matarla, o de saciar mi sed. La única sed que tenía era la de la venganza, la única necesidad que tenía era la de proteger a Bella. Escuché el corazón de Bella antes de poder verla, escuché la voz de Victoria.

Un humano no habría podido percibirlo, pero su voz estaba cargada de odio, de ira, de rabia, ella tenía en mente hacer pagar a Bella de la manera más cruel, sus pensamientos eran miles de distintas maneras de lastimar a Bella antes de concederle la muerte...Victoria sin saberlo me daba esas mismas ideas a mí para matarle…estaba tan concentrada en aniquilar a Bella que la maldita perra ni siquiera noto que habían al menos otros siete vampiros a la redonda contándome a mí, y si mi olfato no fallaba..también los lobos están cerca..Victoria no tendría ni una oportunidad.

Todos estos pensamientos ocurrieron en mi mente durante un segundo, cuando entré a la parte del bosque donde se encontraban, me sorprendió encontrar a Bella sonriendo, no parecía estar asustada, al contrario, se le veía una paz infinita en el rostro, si no fuera porque estaba de pie, juraría que se encontraba dormida

–Déjala –le dije–, ni siquiera la tocarás, Victoria, ni siquiera te dará tiempo de huir, ella no será para ti…

Su furia pasó a terror de un momento a otro, la distracción que le proporcioné le bastó para entender que no sólo era yo el que se encontraba ahí, le vi la intención de correr pero era tarde. Me abalancé sobre ella, no necesite mas de 30 segundos para descuartizarla, en un minuto no había pedazo del cuerpo de Victoria q no se estuviera ya quemando.

"_Esta parte del bosque no les corresponde, Cullen, están violando el tratado" _imaginé que ese debía ser el alfa, puesto que los demás cachorros seguramente no estarían tan civilizados...eran unos perros malcriados por así decirlo, y el alfa parecía ser el perro domesticado de todos...ja.

–Lamento haber entrado así a sus tierras, debo decir que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que estaba cruzando la línea del tratado, pero Bella se encontraba en peligro y no podía permitirme que la lastimaran...si esto desatará la guerra...lo acepto con gusto, pero no esperen que no demos pelea.

El alfa pareció entender que le leía el pensamiento, pero decidió expresarse en voz alta:

–No se trata de eso, Cullen, pero en esta parte del tratado, la seguridad de un humano corre por cuenta de mi manada, no de los vampiros…–

–¡¡La seguridad de Bella corre por mi cuenta en cualquier parte del mundo!! –rugí con toda la amenaza de la que fui capaz.

Cuando terminé de hablar escuchó el pensamiento más asqueroso de todos _"repite eso, maldita sanguijuela, ella esta aquí con nosotros y tú huiste cuando ella más necesitaba de cuidados, así que no nos vengas ahora con tu mierda" _el alfa gruñó y al instante los pensamientos de Jacob se silenciaron.

–Si no te molesta me gustaría hablar con el jefe de tu familia –dijo el alfa.

"_No te preocupes, hijo yo me hago cargo, por qué no revisas a bella, parece que va a colapsar"_

Bella…¡¡BELLA!! ¡¡Claro, ella debía de estar aterrada!!

–Bella, ¿te encuentras bien? –Ella tenía la mirada perdida en mis ojos, como si fuera la primera vez que me veía, como si fuera la primera vez que mirase el Sol, como si le quitaras el vendaje a un ciego recién operado… ¿Bella me veía enamorada? No, no debía ilusionarme. Vine a salvarla y eso es todo. Ahora ocúpate de que no esté muy alterada…

–Bella, contéstame, ¿estás bien? Por favor responde ¿cómo te encuentras?

–Edward...yo…yo…estoy tan feliz…

¡¿¡¿¡Bella estaba feliz!?!?! Esta chica definitivamente tenía un problema muy grande, talvez la conmoción, el susto la tenía en estado de shock, y ahora decía barbaridades…o talvez en verdad luchaba contra el destino cuando trataba de salvarla: una vampiresa había tratado de asesinarla y ¿ella se encontraba feliz? Talvez deberíamos llevarla al hospital...habían centros psiquiátricos que se ocuparían de su caso.

–Bella cómo puedes estar feliz, por favor dime que estás bromeando en verdad estoy preocupado. ¿Te duele algo? ¿Estás mareada? Necesitas ir a un hospital…

–Edward…estás aquí, ¿cómo no iba a estarlo? Estás de regreso, viniste por mí, regresaste. Yo pensé que te había perdido para siempre, pensé que mis actos te habían orillado a odiarme, pensé que nunca te volvería a ver…Edward ¡¡yo pensé que te había perdido!! Pero estás aquí…no puedo contener tanta felicidad Edward…perdóname por favor, si lo necesitas me hincaré, te necesito de vuelta, fui una tonta, pensé que te haría un bien, pensé que dejarte llevar tu vida era lo mejor para ti, creí que estar a mi lado solo te dificultaba las cosas, el olor de mi sangre…eran demasiadas cosas y sólo pensé…

Decidí que era momento de callarla...ahora lo entendía y no necesitaba escuchar más, estampé mis labios contra los suyos, mi Bella siempre tan tonta, siempre errando el camino, pobre Bella ella también sufrió esta situación, la sufrió tanto como yo.

"¡¡_Suéltala, maldito, suéltala!!! _Mmhh...Parece que el chucho tiene celos...esto lo iba a disfrutar más de la cuenta.

–Bella, creo que necesitamos hablar en privado, donde no hayan tantas pulgas, y por supuesto, donde nadie nos interrumpa, hay muchas cosas que aclarar, ¿te parece?

La tomé del brazo y me la llevé de ahí, dejé que mi familia se hiciera cargo del tratado en esos momentos, escuchaba los pensamientos felices de mis hermanos, hasta Rosalie parecía contenta de que yo ya no sería el amargado de siempre, y en el fondo se alegraba de que Bella hubiera salido ilesa del asunto. Mi hermana era una persona irritante, y me sacaba de mis casillas, pero no era una mala persona. Era mi hermana.

Una vez que estábamos más alejados de los perros y de mi familia, la jalé hacia mi espalda y empecé a correr. Tener a Bella de nuevo conmigo, de nuevo sentir su corazón en mi espalda, saber que me amaba, todo lo que había pasado tenía una buena explicación, y aunque aún no la conocía al 100%, sabía que mi Bella seguía siendo eso…¡¡MÍA!! ¡¡ERA MI BELLA!! Corrí hasta llegar a nuestro prado, no me tomó más de 20 minutos, Bella se había alejado lo suficiente…

–Bella, en este momento lo único que me importa es que saliste viva de ésta, como siempre casi mueres, pero lograste sobrevivir, después de todo eres un imán para los peligros con mucha suerte, pero desde que te besé no has abierto la boca…estás segura de que me amas?

–Edward…no he dicho nada porque todo me parece un sueño, te creí perdido. Pensé que no te volvería a ver. Cuando entendí que victoria quería matarme, de alguna manera me sentí feliz porque una vida sin ti no tenia sentido Edward, yo no quería vivir si no era a tu lado. Todo este tiempo estuve de pie por amor a mi familia, pero tu te llevaste a una parte de mi familia, tu familia es también la mía, y tú, más que ser mi familia, tú eres mi vida Edward…perdóname por favor…

–Bella no hay nada que perdonar, pero explícame ¿en qué parte del camino pensaste que tú eras un peligro para mí, en qué momento se te olvidó que el vampiro soy yo y la humana eres tú? Soy el león y tú la oveja, ¿recuerdas? Tú no puedes dañarme de ninguna manera, Bella. Le diste vida a mi muerto corazón, tú eres la razón por la cual mi vida…mi existencia tomó un sentido que hasta antes de conocerte no creí capaz de entender. Te amo de la manera mas intensa que se puede amar a una mujer, me apasiona tu cuerpo, tu corazón es mi hogar Bella, tus ojos son mi razón, tu aroma no es ningún martirio para mí, mi amor, ¡tu aroma es la señal de que sigues viva! ¡¡Nunca vuelvas a dejarme pensando en mi seguridad!! Te amo tanto mi amor, te extrañe con cada parte de mi cuerpo, he tenido la piel helada desde hace casi un siglo, pero jamás había sentido frío. Tenerte lejos fue estar envuelto en hielo Bella, extrañaba tu calor. Por favor no vuelvas a dejarme nunca.

–Nunca Edward, lo prometo.

Estuvimos lo que me parecieron horas en el prado, le recordé que Charlie seguramente estaría preocupado, pero ella dijo que necesitaba estar conmigo ahí. Cuando decidimos marcharnos apareció Alice.

"_Lamento interrumpir, pero yo también la extrañé"_

_-_-OH Bella te extrañé tanto, eres una cabeza dura pero así te quiero hermana, ahora vayamos a casa, los perros se han ido a su reserva, y los demás ya nos están esperando. Vayamos a casa, ¿si?

–Claro…pero primero tengo que pasar a mi casa, Charlie debe estarse preguntando dónde estoy.

Llevé a Bella corriendo, tenerla en mi espalda de nuevo era como volver a nacer. Jamás volveríamos a separarnos. Alice nos seguía los talones. Cuando estábamos por llegar a casa de Bella, Alice tuvo una visión… ¿es que acaso jamás podríamos ser felices? Instintivamente tomé a Bella con fuerza…nadie la lastimaría jamás…En la visión de Alice estaba Jane, Félix y Demetri, venían a Forks.

–¿Pasa algo? – pregunto Bella tratando de sonar calmada.

–No es nada, descuida.

Llegamos a casa de Bella '' discretamente '' por la ventana. Bella se bajó de mi espalda y me abrazó por detrás. Puse mis manos en su cintura, ella puso su mejilla en mi espalda y se puso a llorar.

–¿Por qué lloras, Bella?

–Soy un asco.

–No digas eso, no lo eres – la volteé y quedó frente a mí.

–Claro que si lo soy, desperdicié tiempo, lastimé a la persona que más amo en la vida, te hice daño, soy tan estúpida.

–¿Bella?

–¿Si?

–¿Te puedo preguntar algo? –ella solo asintió contra mi pecho–. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Me miró impresionada, y luego se puso de puntillas para besarme, me incliné hacia ella y la tome de la cintura, ella se colgó de mi cuello, el beso se fue profundizando hasta que nuestras lenguas se encontraron, antes de que esto se saliera de mis manos me aleje de ella lentamente.

–¿Eso es un si? – pregunté sonriendo.

–Es un claro que sí.

La noche paso tranquilamente, Charlie llegó y entró a la habitación de Bella, esa fue la única vez que tuve que esconderme en el armario, el resto estuve admirando a mi preciosa novia, habló dormida, dijo mi nombre y dijo que me amaba, esos momentos fueron únicos.

En la mañana Charlie revisó la habitación de Bella y se fue, unas horas más tarde Bella despertó, yo estaba acostado a su lado.

–Hola, hermosa –le dije con una sonrisa, ella se río.

–Hola, hermoso.

–¿Dormiste bien? –le pregunte recordando que había hablado dormida.

–Sí, tuve el mejor sueño de todos.

–¿Ah si, con que soñaste? –ella había dicho mi nombre dormida.

–Contigo –se ruborizo y escondió su cabeza en mi pecho.

–En realidad lo sabía ya, sólo me gusta escucharlo. Vamos, hora del desayuno. La tomé de la mano y bajamos hacia su cocina, se sirvió un poco de cereal mientras me miraba. Yo conocía esa mirada, algo se estaba cociendo y tenía una leve sospecha de qué podía ser.

–Edward… ¿Qué vio Alice?

–Nada se te escapa, Bella…

–Sólo contéstame por favor.

–Te lo contaré todo una vez que hayas terminado de desayunar. Después iremos a casa y ahí hablaremos todos, en realidad aún no lo entiendo del todo.

–¿Es algo malo?

–No estoy seguro. Cuando estemos en casa te explicaremos todo con más detalle.

Terminó de desayunar y se dispuso a lavar el poco de trastes que había allí. La mire y no pude evitar sentir el escalofrío que recorrió mi cuerpo, a pesar de ser un vampiro, ella tenía esos efectos en mí. Tenía puestos sus rotos pants y esa playera holgada que le descomponía el cuerpo, pero que tenía pequeños agujeros que dejaban poco a la imaginación, al menos sí a la mía. Tenía ganas de besarla allí mismo, tenía mucho tiempo si tocarla, casi 8 meses de estar separados, fueron el infierno para mí, y ahora ella estaba ahí, lavando los trastos mientras yo la miraba. ¿Por qué?

Estaba por levantarme cuando soltó un plato que se hizo añicos. Se giró hacia mí y pude ver que sus ojos estaban, hermosos como siempre, pero inundados de su salinidad. Estaba a punto de llorar. Me aterré y en un segundo ya estaba tomándola por los hombros, sacudiéndola para que hablara y me dijera algo. Quería saber qué le había pasado.

–Bella… háblame.

–Es sólo que…tanto tiempo separados…y yo aquí, desaprovechando el tiempo, deberíamos estar besándonos y yo… –se me empezaba a hacer costumbre el hecho de interrumpirla y callarla con un beso. Era una buena costumbre y bastante gratificante.

–Eres demasiado, Bella, se supone que yo sé leer mentes, pero jamás logré leer la tuya, y ahora resulta que tú lees la mía –no pude evitar soltar una carcajada, ella sonrió tristemente, recordé lo que la había lastimado, así que supe que las palabras estaban de más. La besé poniendo en ese beso ocho meses de anhelo. Cada segundo que pasé lejos de ella la extrañé, y en este beso se lo demostraba. En ese beso estaban impresos todos y cada uno de mis sentimientos hacia ella. Admiración. Lealtad. Confianza. Seguridad. Respeto. Adoración. Frustración. Intriga. Fascinación, pero sobre todo, amor. El más grande amor que ha existido. La besé cuando, desgraciadamente mi celular sonó. Detestaba la tecnología.

–¿Qué sucede, Alice?

–_Vengan rápido. La visión es clara, Edward. Necesitas traerla inmediatamente_.

No necesité más. Subí a Bella mientras le daba ropa para que se vistiera. Mientras lo hacía la esperé fuera de su habitación. Me habría gustado entrar, sin ninguna connotación sexual. Sólo se debía al hecho de que su lentitud me estaba costando cara. Necesitaba saber qué sucedía. En la voz de Alice se escuchaba el terror. Una vez estuvo lista la cargué en mi espalda y corrí por el bosque, corrí tan rápido como jamás lo había hecho, aún con carga, nunca había sido tan veloz. Esperaba que ella hubiera cerrado los ojos.

Una vez estuve ahí la visión de Alice retumbó en mi cabeza. Me la estaba gritando y la entendí enseguida.

Rosalie estaba junto a Bella, gruñendo, protegiendo. Emmett estaba frente a mí en posición de ataque, yo estaba frente a Bella, igualmente protegiéndola. Y Demetri…él estaba en una posición parecida al ataque. La diferencia radicaba en que el ataque de Emmett era para proteger, el de Demetri era para cazar. Quería cazarla.

Corrí hasta entrar a la casa para que alguien me explicara lo que pasaba.

–¿Por qué demonios seguimos aquí? Esperaba que si sabían que esto pasaría, ya estuvieran empacando.

–No podemos irnos, Edward, ellos nos seguirán, no se trata de huir porque entonces sabrán que algo está mal. Deja que las cosas sigan como van, la vamos a proteger, por favor, esta vez, confía en mí.

–¿Qué es lo que está pasando? –la voz de Bella se oía aterrada, no había entendido gran cosa, pero que nos viera a todos tan alterados era suficiente para que ella reaccionara así.

–Tranquila hermanita, nadie te hará nada. –Emmett lo decía en serio, con amor, pero pude notar la amenaza que eso implicaba.

–¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

–Ellos estarán aquí en cuestión de minutos, no falta mucho, Edward.

–¿Y por qué me llamaste hasta ahora?

–Porque necesitaba entender cosas, Edward, y ahora que lo hago, por favor trata de confiar en mí.

Confiar en Alice…ya lo había hecho antes, y lo cierto es que nunca me había fallado, pero estábamos hablando de Bella aquí, y la última vez que confié en Alice respecto a Bella, esta termino enamorada de un vampiro.

Carlisle llegó a los pocos minutos. En cuanto entendieron lo que iba a pasar, todos se pusieron en movimiento. Me recordó al día que James perseguía a Bella, sólo que esta amenaza era mil veces más fuerte, más poderosa, más letal.

Alice nos aseguró que de nada serviría esconderla. Ellos la encontrarían, y yo lo corroboré en su mente. Sólo nos quedaba esperar a que llegaran. Talvez darían tiempo de explicar. Llegar a un arreglo. Talvez no se atreverían a actuar sin las órdenes de sus maestros. Por eso me intrigaba y me torturaba el por qué Demetri reaccionaba de esa manera. Talvez se rebelaba y simplemente esta manera de poner en peligro a la comunidad vampírica le parecía demasiado como para dejarla pasar. Tenía que dejar de suponer y alertarme al momento en que llegaran.

–Bella ponte tras de mí –recordé que no había abierto la boca desde que supimos que estaban por llegar. Tal vez mi niña estaba en shock.

–Bella, no dejaré que nada malo te pase, ¿me entendiste?

–¿Es que no lo entiendes Edward? Te dejé una vez por no hacerte sufrir. Por tu bien. El día que regreso a tu vida de pronto tu familia se ve amenazada por los Volturis…Edward talvez deba irme...talvez…

–Basta, Bella es suficiente.

De no haber estado tan asustado, tan aterrado ante la idea de que lastimaran a Bella, estaría aplaudiendo. Rosalie simplemente calmó a Bella, desde el fondo de su corazón Rosalie quería salvar a Bella. Rosalie estaba cambiando.

–Rosalie...yo...yo no –mi ángel empezó a balbucear roja de la vergüenza, obviamente la había desconcertado tanto como a mí.

–Exacto Bella. Tú nada. Sólo quédate en donde estás y deja que los vampiros nos hagamos cargo, ¿vale?

–Gracias Rose –le dije honestamente a mi hermana.

Alice y yo fuimos los primeros en sentirlos. Alice los vio acercarse y yo, además de ver lo que Alice veía, escuché sus pensamientos. Todos se enfocaban en lo mismo. El rastro de Bella. Pero el pensamiento de Demetri me desconcertaba, Jane y Félix se preguntaban por qué el aroma de un humano era tan fuerte en zona de vampiros. Pero Demetri fue el que m hizo temblar. El quería probarla. Alice lo entendió al momento que lo entendí yo, pues ella vio la decisión de Demetri.

No, ¿por qué a mi Bella, por qué ella de entre todos los humanos, por qué tenía q pasarnos esto? ¿Por que la felicidad nunca duraba lo suficiente para nosotros? ¿Por qué el destino se empeñaba en arrebatármela? ¿A caso era tan malo que un vampiro se enamorara de un humano? Después de todo, ella decidió enamorarse también. Sí. Ésta debía de ser la razón. Ella simplemente era demasiado para un ser tan detestable como yo, para una criatura de las sombras. Ella era luz y yo escuridad. Ella blanco y yo negro. El destino sólo nos gritaba lo obvio: separación. Pero al destino nadie le dijo q soy necio.

–Bella, te amo, y no te tocarán ¿de acuerdo? Eres mi vida y ellos no van a terminar con mi vida.

–Te amo Edward.

Sonó la puerta. Carlisle salió a abrir, mientras todos esperábamos. Podía leer los pensamientos de mis hermanos. Todos estaban preparados. Alice concentrada en el futuro. Jasper concentrado en Alice. Rosalie pensando en la familia. Y Emmett…Emmett obviamente pensaba en Rosalie, pero al igual que yo, tenia sus pensamientos centrados en mi Bella:

"_Nadie tocará a mi hermana, atrévanse…atrévete…"_

Sabía que se refería a Demetri.

–Rosalie lleva a Bella arriba donde no la vean. Pronto –Alice ordenó.

Rosalie desapareció con Bella en la espalda mientras Carlisle entraba a la sala con "nuestros invitados".

–Es un gusto volver a verles, el maestro Aro manda sus saludos y sólo quería cerciorarse de que todo estaba en orden.

–Es muy amable de su parte, Jane –dijo Esme – realmente nos apena mucho habernos ido de ese modo pero era asunto de vida o muerte. Agradezcan a Aro su preocupación y díganle q nos encontramos en perfecto estado.

Yo escuchaba esta charla con atención, pero estaba concentrado en Demetri, el olor lo volvía loco, y sabía que probablemente no era que el rastro fuera fuerte…sino que el humano posiblemente se encontraba ahí también. Sólo lo sospechaba.

–Verás Esme, bueno, verán, lo cierto es que _veníamos_ a eso, pero hemos captado cierta esencia, y no podemos dejar pasar que aquí se convive con un humano, y apuesto a que se encuentra aquí. Y dado que ustedes se alimentan de la fauna del lugar, debo asumir que este humano es amigo, no alimento. Y me preocupa el hecho de que éste sepa más de lo que debería…creo que me entienden.

–Entendemos Jane, pero ¿cuál es el problema?, es evidente que nosotros al respetar a la raza humana, nos damos el lujo de convivir con ellos.

–Lo entiendo Edward, pero el humano que ha estado aquí, ha estado en su territorio. Es necesario q nos conste que él o ella no sabe nada. Nos iremos tranquilos después de eso. De lo contrario Edward…bueno tú conoces las reglas.

Un gruñido salió de mi pecho, mi estúpido cerebro impulsivo no pensó. Si yo reaccionaba, se trataría de una mujer, y si era mujer, era mi pareja, y si era mi pareja, ella debía saberlo. Jane entendió esto en un segundo, y no sólo ella, también Demetri, y Félix. Para Jane esto complicaba las cosas. Para Félix era lo mismo. Para Demetri…me estaba calculando en la pelea que seguramente se libraría.

Él quería tener a mi Bella pero eso es algo que jamás sucedería, no sólo tendría qué pasar por encima de mí, sabía que tendría qué hacerlo por encima de toda mi familia.

No vas a tenerla Demetri. Me lo juré. Pero esta vez fui más cuidadoso de decirlo solo en mi mente.

Me dedique a poner más atención. Algo me dio un poco de esperanza. Demetri llevaba todo el tiempo rastreando a Bella, buscando a "esencia" de su mente, pero no podía localizar otras que no fueran las nuestras. Interesante. Bella era inmune a su don, al igual que al mío. Cómo funcionaba esto?

Carlisle habló por primera vez. Parecía que tanteaba el terreno.

–Edward, creo que es momento de que Bella venga, tal vez, conversando ellos entiendan cómo funciona...lo suyo.

¿ Se volvió loco? Bella no iba a estar cerca de ellos. No lo permitiría…

…¡¡PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS!! ¿Es que nadie lo entiende? No claro q no, ellos no leían mentes…

Rosalie venía bajando las escaleras con Bella de la mano, aunque la posición de Rose evidenciaba que la protegía, aclarando así q era toda la familia quienes la protegíamos.

En seguida fui y me puse frente a Bella, ella estaba a escasos 5 metros de todos ellos. Ninguna corriente de aire. Demetri ahora no sólo sentía interés por su sangre, sino que también una enorme frustración por no captar su mente. Esto me sonaba…

En ese momento una maldita corriente de aire pasó por la casa. Alguien endemoniadamente imbécil dejó alguna ventana abierta y el desgraciado viento entró. Sólo eso basto para que la escena en la visión de Alice se manifestara. Yo protegiendo a Bella. Emmett delante de nosotros. Leí a toda velocidad los pensamientos. Jane estupefacta. Félix preparado para pelear. Y l que destrozo todo mi autocontrol…

La sangre de mi ángel cantaba para mí, al igual que cantaba para él.

*******

* * *

Vale, tercero editado, igualmente cortaré partes, agrego, rr, etc, un besote, por hoy es todo.

Besos y nos leemos pronto.

Con cariño, White Demon.

"Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo".


	5. Efectos de Una Mente Fascinante

Edward POV

Demetri quería a toda costa tomar la sangre de Bella, leyendo su mente me di cuenta de que tenía tantas ganas de beberla como lo había sufrido yo en su momento. Pero la diferencia era que a mi me detenían mis años de autocontrol, 70 años de no haber bebido sangre humana, un padre amoroso que me enseño a respetar a los humanos.

Todos esos factores habían impedido ese día en la clase de Biología que yo la asesinara, y después que me enamoré de ella. Pero a Demetri ¿qué lo iba a detener? Nada. El estaba acostumbrado a beber sangre humana, para él mi niña no era nada ni nadie. Lo único que podía detenerlo era que Jane no estaba dispuesta a pelear contra 7 vampiros, a pesar de su don, sólo podía a alcanzar a uno, no a toda la familia. Éramos 7 contra 3, era una pelea que seguramente perderían.

Los gruñidos que salían de mi garganta no eran los únicos, Alice estaba ya también a nuestro lado, Rosalie parecía una leona cuidando de sus crías. ¿En qué momento pasó esto? No tenía tiempo para pensar en eso. Los de Emmet tal vez eran los mas desgarradores. Emmet asustaba demasiado. Jasper no sabía si atacar o calmar.

-Por favor Demetri ya es suficiente- dijo Jane y al instante lo torturó.

Ella optó por calmarlo a él antes que pelear. Félix miraba la escena entre divertido y estupefacto.

-Félix, toma a Demetri y sácalo de aquí.

Aunque no todos podían leer mentes era claro que Demetri había querido atacar a Bella, y dado que no venían a eso, todos llegaron a la misma deducción que yo, Bella olía fenomenal para él.

-Carlisle, ella sabe todo, eso es clarísimo, no podemos permitir que una humana conocedora de nuestro secreto continúe viviendo..lo lamento Edward pero esas son las reglas y nosotros sólo estamos para cumplirlas. Lo mejor sería que nos dejaran hacer nuestro trabajo e irnos sin mas guerra. O nos veremos en la necesidad de ir por nuestra gente. Saben que contra eso no tienen oportunidad.

Estaba desesperado, sabía que todo terminaría en muerte para ella, una u otra opción terminaría siendo funesta para mi ángel.

-Jane espera, sabemos que un humano no debe de vivir si es que sabe nuestro secreto, pero nosotros somos responsables, y no falta mucho para que convirtamos a Bella, si crees que necesitas de traer a tu maestro Aro para que él decida, creo que sería lo mejor, él vería que no miento- dijo Alice.

¿Qué? ¿Cuándo alguien habló de transformar a Bella? Eso no estaba dentro de mis planes, hacía mucho que yo había decidido que eso jamás pasaría, mi Bella seguiría siendo humana.

-Me extraña que a todo esto Edward no haya dicho nada, pues al parecer es el más interesado.

No es que no haya querido decir nada pero tenía vigilando demasiados pensamientos como para poder hablar, tenía vigilando la respiración de Bella, sus gestos, ella tendría que vivir. Tenía vigilando una visión de Alice que yo no podía entender, era muy confusa pero en ella aparecía mi Bella, y ahí también estaba yo, y Demetri, no podía entender nada.

-Lo que tengo que decir ya lo sabes. Pelearé por ella. Ninguno de ustedes la tocará. Y te agradecería que se fueran en este momento. No quiero a Demetri cerca de ella. Es obvio que su sangre canta para él y no estoy dispuesto a tenerlo cerca de ella. Llévatelo Jane, y si necesitan ir por toda la tropa háganlo.

Los pensamientos de Jane eran un caos, ella sabía que si venían todos estábamos perdidos. La presencia de Bella le molestaba demasiado. Ver a una familia de vampiros ando su vida por una humana le parecía absurdo y denigrante.

Era como un insulto para nuestra raza. Un odio excesivo salió de ella. Sabía que Carlisle era muy cercano a Aro, y que éste se pusiera en contra de los Volturis para proteger a la inmunda humana no solo era ofensivo, sino que para ella merecía el peor de los castigos.

-¡¡¡NO!!!- gritamos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo.

Jane había perdido toda su cordura al sentir a su maestro insultado por alguien. Sólo quiso ver a la razón de semejante ofensa sufriendo. Ella quería hacer sufrir a Bella. Ni mi rapidez ni la de nadie habrían sido suficientes para llegar a tiempo. Bella iba a sufrir. Y yo tendría que matar a Jane.

Bella ni siquiera se movió, me miró expectante, llena de temor, pensando que algo me había pasado a mí, ella ni siquiera había percatado que Jane la trituraba con la mirada. El rostro de Jane estaba cargado de frustración, coraje, Bella. Al igual que a mí, al igual que a Demetri, era inmune a Jane.

-¿Edward qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?- mi ángel me preguntó.

Estaba preocupada por mí, no tenía ni idea de lo cerca que había estado de sentir uno de los dolores más impresionantes. Cuando estuve en Italia, le pedí a Jane que me torturara por un segundo.

Quería opacar mi dolor emocional con uno físico. Por supuesto no hubo comparación, a pesar de que el dolor era inmenso, el dolor que sentía por la ausencia de Bella era mucho más grande. Pero aún así sé que dolía demasiado. Y más para un humano. Y más para uno tan frágil como ella. Pero ella ni siquiera lo sintió.

-Eso te enseña que Bella no es normal Jane. No trates de destruir lo indestructible.- dijo muy pagada de sí misma Alice.

Una sonrisa de suficiencia se manifestó también en mi rostro. Por algún motivo del destino, Bella tenía una mente que funcionaba distinto a las del resto, a veces nos parecía gracioso, Emmet siempre se reía de que a Bella le faltaba un tornillo. Hoy eso era una bendición. La curiosidad por saber que pensaba ella la salvó en su momento de mí. Si Demetri se plateaba encontrarla, estaba perdido. Y Jane no podía atacarla. Esto era un milagro.

-Jane, les agradecería en verdad que por hoy se marcharan, pueden venir después, cuantas veces quieran, mientras Demetri se mantenga alejado de Bella, pero por hoy creo que ha sido suficiente. Llama a aro si así lo crees necesario y dale mis saludos. Por hoy es todo. – dijo educadamente Carlisle.

Él siempre era educado, pero no se podía negar que dentro de tanta educación había amenaza, estaba claro que él estaba dispuesto a pelear por Bella también, pues aunque los Volturis no lo entendía, Bella era parte de la familia.

Estaba claro que Carlisle manifestaba que ahí era su hogar y él decidía en él, y si decidía que era hora de que se marcharan, entonces se marcharían sin ningún tipo de discusión.

-Muy bien, tal vez por hoy sí sea lo mejor. Tendrán noticias pronto Carlisle. Hasta luego.- dijo la pequeña rubia.

En la voz de Jane también había amenaza. Esme siseó. Vaya esto estaba fuera de control.

En cuanto se marcharon sólo pude abrazar a Bella, quería saber cómo estaba, cómo se sentía, quería que comiera algo, mi pobre niña ya había tenido suficiente para una vida.

-Bella lo siento de verdad- dije lleno de pena, siempre ponía a Bella en peligro. Era un pésimo novio.

-Él quería mi sangre ¿verdad? ¿Cómo funciona Edward? ¿Por qué él no se controló como los demás? Jane y Félix ni siquiera lo intentaron, me recordó a que tú tampoco podías estar cerca de mí.

-Verás Bella, para los vampiros hay algo que se llama "la tua cantante", eso pasa cuando la sangre de alguien es demasiado apetecible, más de lo que es para los demás, tu sangre canta para la de Edward, a él le atraes de una manera mucho más fuerte que a los demás. En cuanto a Demetri….- Carlisle me miró, pues no estaba seguro.

- Tu sangre también canta para él.- dije con voz monótona.

No quería que Bella sintiera ninguna emoción en esto, pues la podía asustar más, si demostraba que esto me mataba de coraje ella lo notaría y entendería la gravedad de la situación.

Bella pareció entender más de lo que yo quería. Ella era inteligente y sabría que esto no era bueno. Su cara reflejaba temor, pero a la vez seguridad. Sabía que ella estaba segura aquí, a pesar de que la trataran de matar, a pesar de que alguien quisiera asesinarla, ella se sentía segura con nosotros.

-Bella nada te va a pasar, te lo prometo.

POV Bella

Acordamos que pasaría el tiempo en casa de los Cullen. Alice convencería a Charlie, pensamos en decir que irían de caza [[la caza normal de humanos a animales]] y Alice se quedaría sola, entonces yo la acompañaría, sería cuestión de una semana. Pero recordamos que sería sospechoso que recién llegaron se fueran a pasear.

Así que la mejor excusa era decir que habían asuntos que resolver aún en Italia, que era a donde habían ido. Regresarían en cuestión de una semana a lo mucho. En realidad no estábamos seguros de cuanto tiempo necesitaría estar allí escondida pero al menos esto nos daba tiempo.

Cuando llegamos a casa Charlie aún no llegaba, eran poco más de las 8 de la noche. Yo pensé que sería difícil convencerle, pero según la visión de Alice iba a ser pan comido.

-Es que Alice tiene a Charlie comiendo de su mano- me explicó Edward con una risita.

Yo tenía miedo pero era algo que traté de no demostrar. Había algo en la mirada de Demetri que me atormentaba, no sólo era sed, me recordó a cuando Edward trataba de leer mi mente y no podía, el primer día que lo vi. Edward me explicó los poderes de Jane y Demetri. Al parecer era inmune a ellos al igual que a Edward. Yo no Eneida muy bien cómo funcionaba esto, pero por primera vez estaba feliz de ser el bicho raro.

Cuando Edward me contó que Jane había tratado de torturarme realmente agradecí tener el cerebro descompuesto. Pero entonces recordé su cara. Ella parecía enojada al no tener ningún efecto en mí. La cara de Demetri más que enojo tenía intriga. Antes del intento de ataque el me miraba intrigado. ¿Asombrado? Sí claro Bella tú eres capaz de asombrar..

Nada de esto comenté a nadie, por vergüenza por supuesto. Era obvio que no había ninguno de esos sentimientos en la mente de Demetri, Edward lo habría sabido. Y me lo hubiera dicho. ¿O no?

"Bella al parecer otro vampiro aparte de mí cree que eres fascinante". Ja. Sí, eso es muy Edward por supuesto. De verdad esperaba estar equivocada. Me aterraba la idea de tener a alguien como él, tan monstruoso, tan aterrador, obsesionado con mi extraño cerebro. Charlie llegó poco rato después que nosotros. Estuve tan inmersa en mis pensamientos que no había notado como Edward no hablaba. Me miraba de una extraña manera, parecía que no era la única concentrada. Alice estaba limpiando la casa.

-Hola chicos- saludó Charlie, un poco impresionado puesto que no sabía que Edward había regresado.

A Charlie le agradaba Edward, sabía que yo había sufrido por él, y sabía que Edward por mí, y no entendía por qué si nos amábamos estábamos separados. Al parecer Charlie estaba feliz de que mi sonrisa había regresado. Después de casi 8 meses de tristeza, yo era la Bella de siempre.

-Buenas noches Charlie, es un gusto volverte a ver.

-¿Cuándo regresaron?- preguntó.

Charlie estaba feliz sobretodo de ver a Alice, se le notaba como la había extrañado, a pesar de que después de mi rompimiento con Edward Alice me visitaba, no era lo mismo.

-Hace 2 días, es una larga historia papá ya te la contaré después. En realidad están aquí para pedirte permiso de algo.

-Verás Charlie- dijo Alice hablando por primera vez, en su voz había algo que a cualquiera le partiría el corazón, parecía que algo la mortificaba - apenas llegamos, y como dice Bella es una larga historia. Vinimos demasiado rápido y dejamos asuntos pendientes allá, así que tendremos que regresar…el punto es que yo de verdad extrañaba mi hogar, mi casa, a mi mejor amiga, ver a Bella de nuevo me ha hecho muy feliz, mientras estuve alejada de ella estuve un poco deprimida. No tengo intención de regresar a Italia.

-Pues eso esta muy bien Alice, quédate, puedes quedarte aquí mientras todos vuelven, lo sabes.

-Gracias Charlie, pero una de las condiciones de Esme parta quedarme es que tendría que desempacar tantas cosas, arreglar la casa para poder habitarla de nuevo, todo el polvo ya sabes. No quiero quedarme sola ahí.

-¿Se van todos?- preguntó Charlie más mirando a Edward que a Alice. Era obvio si quería ver que Edward estuviera fuera de casa.

-Todos, es importante que vayamos sobre todo mis hermanos y mi padre, son asuntos de negocios que necesitamos arreglar, y necesitamos estar los hombres. Esme va por Carlisle y Rose porque quiere comprar ropa- dijo Edward poniendo los ojos en blanco. Era increíble la forma en que mentían.

- Bueno Alice, si sólo estarán tú y Bella, me parece que sería buena idea que te la llevaras a casa contigo. Pasen un tiempo de chicas. ¿Cuánto tiempo estarán fuera? –volvió a preguntar Charlie a Edward.

-Hummm......., pues sería más o menos una semana.

-¿¡una semana?! OH Alice, una semana es demasiado tiempo, entiendo que estemos en vacaciones de Pascua y no haya escuela, pero Bella tiene deberes aquí también. No lo sé Alice…

-¿Tengo deberes aquí? ¿Qué se supone que debo de entender de eso? – dije indignada, ¿acaso Charlie me veía como el servicio de limpieza?

-Bella no te pongas pesada, sabes que me refiero a que te extrañaré, y yo solo no puedo con la casa.

Me tragué el enojo. Sabía que pelear en un momento así no serviría de nada.

-¡¡Charlie por Dios!! Cómo se te ocurrió que Bella y yo te dejaríamos desamparada, yo vendría con ella a cocinarte, limpiaremos gustosas la casa, sólo no quiero dormir sola, y necesito también estar allá para tenerla en orden. Por favor Charlie, me aterra estar sola, por favor…- Alice parecía un perro cuando rogaba. A cualquiera le partiría el corazón.

-Está bien, pero que no pase de una semana, y vengan todos los días ¿de acuerdo?

Subí a mi habitación a recoger todas mis cosas. Alice me acompañó, mientras Edward se excusaba de salir un momento pues tenía que buscar algo en su auto. Cuando entre a mi habitación Edward ya estaba ahí.

-Vampiro tramposo- dije cariñosamente.

-Humana hermosa- dijo él.

-OH ustedes sí que son tiernos, ahora por favor dense prisa que me empalagan con tanto amor y ahora necesito ver a Jasper.

Recogimos todo rápidamente. Edward salió por la ventana mientras Alice y yo bajábamos las escaleras. Edward apareció en la puerta para cargar las maletas.

-Bien chicos váyanse con cuidado. Espero que disfruten del viaje Edward, y ustedes dos no se olviden de mí. Cuídense mucho por favor.

-Adiós papá.

-Gracias Charlie eres un sol- dijo Alice y acto seguido le besó la mejilla.

Charlie se puso rojo como un tomate. Maldita sea de ahí saqué mi traicionero rubor. Bien hecho Charlie.

Edward iba conduciendo más deprisa que de costumbre, me pregunté si los Volturis nos seguían pero no me atreví a expresar mis preguntas en voz alta.

-¿Sabes Bella? Te sonrojas igual que tu padre...- dijo una maliciosa Alice.

Edward rió mientras besaba mi mano. Llegamos a casa en cuestión de minutos, ya todos allí nos esperaban. Me sorprendía ver que Rosalie estaba más dispuesta a convivir conmigo, me di cuenta que s no enseñaba los dientes era una persona que verdaderamente me gustaba.

Todavía daba vueltas en mi cabeza el comentario de Alice, ella aseguro que yo sería vampiro. Esa idea en verdad me gustaba, ya no necesitaría a nadie cuidando de mí, yo ya no sería más una razón para poner en peligro a mi familia. Adiós tortura para Edward al olerme. Pero sobre todo, una eternidad al lado de Edward era lo mejor que podía esperar de la vida. El mejor premio que me podrían dar.

Y así llegó el principio de lo que parecía sería una semana realmente larga. Y aunque en realidad tenía miedo, estando cerca de Edward de nuevo…soportaría todos los peligros del mundo.

* * *

**vamos por el que sigue, saben que se viene en el capi 11¿? un lemmon...jajaja**

**"Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo"**


	6. No Sólo es Tu Sangre

POV Demetri

Cuando llegamos a la zona donde vivían los Cullen un fuerte olor me llenó de golpe. Era demasiado fuerte, el rastro no tenía más de unos cuantos minutos, y en otros lados se podía sentir más antiguo.

Era el olor más delicioso que había sentido. Nunca en mi vida había olido algo así, era dulce, me preguntaba si encontraría la razón del olor cerca de aquí, talvez me tomaría poco tiempo antes de llegar a casa de los Cullen, o si nos dábamos prisa saldríamos antes de tiempo y podría buscar al humano. No estaba seguro de qué tanto afectaría que yo cazara en esta zona, pero con un olor así no me interesaba demasiado.

-¿Notan el olor? Sería peligroso que en estos momentos los Cullen tuvieran visitas humanas ya que estamos a punto de llegar. Espero que no se encuentre ahí, o nos veremos en la necesidad de matar.

-Jane no vinimos a eso- dijo Félix, le importaba muy poco el humano pero las órdenes del Maestro eran claras. "Sólo verifiquen que se encuentren bien, los meteremos en problemas si asesinamos en su territorio". Félix no desobedecería al maestro.

-Lo sé, pero en cuanto lleguemos si es que el humano se encuentra allí, notará que no somos humanos, en todo caso de que no lo haya notado con los Cullen. A menos que ellos ya le hayan revelado el secreto. Bueno en ese caso también mataremos.

¿Que el humano se encuentre ahí? Hummm…interesante, no me había planteado la idea de encontrarlo en su casa. La buscaría después, con mi don sería pan comido.

Cuando llegamos al hogar de los Cullen el olor era más fuerte, ya estábamos casi seguros de que sí se encontraba ahí. Jane le planteó a Carlisle el problema que esto significaba. Estaba buscando la esencia de su mente, pero no estaba muy seguro.

Para mí, habían 9 mentes funcionando, contando a Jane y a Félix, pero habían 10 aromas, 9 de vampiros y uno de humano. Talvez ya lo habían asesinado y por eso el olor era tan fuerte. Pero recordé que los Cullen no bebían sangre humana. Entonces ¿qué demonios pasaba aquí?

Y entonces la vi, una figura en extremo pálida, tanto que si no fuera porque el martilleo de su corazón era demasiado ruidoso, q si no fuera por que su sangre era la cosa mas deseable que se me había presentado, habría pensado que era un vampiro como nosotros.

Un segundo me tomó pensar y analizar eso. Ella estaba muerta, pues no habría poder sobrenatural, y mucho menos humano (sería absurdo pensar que la humana me detendría) que pudiera evitar que yo me bebiera su sangre. Era tal mi sed que no noté la mente de los demás.

Puse atención por medio segundo. Edward evidentemente estaba enamorado de ella, Carlisle la veía como su familia al igual que el resto. No podía leer pensamientos pero sí los sentimientos que aquí habitaban. ¿Cuál era el de ella? ¿Por qué no podía sentirla? No tenía tiempo para pensar en esto, en realidad no era importante.

Me abalancé sobre ella sin poder aguantar más mi sed. Toda la familia saltó para protegerla. Ellos veían a una humana como su familia, ¿cómo era posible esto?

Al momento sentí todo el poder de Jane sobre mí, pero ni siquiera tanto dolor podía mitigar el otro dolor que sentía, el dolor en mi garganta, se sentía sumamente seca, el ardor era lo más horrible que había sentido.

-Félix, toma a Demetri y sácalo de aquí- dijo una muy autoritaria Jane.

Entendía por qué lo hacía pero ella no entendía el por qué lo hacía yo. Su sangre cantaba para mí. La había encontrado. Nunca en toda mi existencia había encontrado nada semejante. Estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que cuando me di cuenta Félix ya me tenía afuera.

-¿Te volviste loco? Son 7 vampiros, todos nos habíamos pateado asesinarla pero no en caso de que ellos la defendieran. ¿No te diste cuenta de que estábamos perdidos si decidían pelear?

-Félix, encontré la sangre. Su sangre…ella…Félix, ella canta para mí. Necesito tenerla. Necesito beberla.

-Vaya, algo así me supuse. Bueno, seguro ellos la querrán esconder, y tú la encontrarás, seguramente tenderemos que ir por toda la tropa, a los Maestros no les gustará el hecho de que una humana sepa nuestro secreto, y menos les agradará que los Cullen se pongan en su contra para cuidarla. Cuando esté todos muertos, entonces tómala, es cierto que ella huele delicioso…

No pensé en las consecuencias y estampé a Félix contra un árbol. ¿Ella huele delicioso? ¿Él se creía que yo la iba a compartir? Él no podía entender el trabajo que me estaba constando no ir y matarla en este momento, como para que el día que pudiera hacerlo tuviera que dejarle aunque fuera una sola gota.

Toda ella sería mía. Pero, ¿cómo la iba a encontrar si yo no podía ubicar su esencia mental? Tal vez la sed me había cegado, me concentré de nuevo. 1, 2, 3…habían 8 mentes trabajando allí. La de Carlisle, su esposa, la vidente, su esposo, Emmet, su esposa, y Edward. Y nada más. ¿Por qué no podía sentirla a ella? ¡¡¡Esto era demasiado frustrante!!! Yo sabía que ella se encontraba allí, pero no la sentía. Era la primera vez que algo así me pasaba, jamás me había fallado el don. Era la primera vez que la mente de alguien me bloqueaba. ¿Cómo es posible que alguien tan insignificante como un humano fuera más fuerte que yo?

Pero si este humano era tan insignificante, ¿por qué los vampiros la defendían así? ¿Qué pudo ver un vampiro en una humana para enamorarse de ella? Su mente gritaba amor, daría la vida por ella eso era clarísimo, pero ¿por qué?

He visto durante siglos mujeres hermosas pasar frente a mí, las mujeres vampiro son deliciosas. ¿Por qué desperdiciar el tiempo con una humana? Sobre todo con ella, se ve tan frágil, parece que se rompería con sólo resbalar.

Y en cuanto al físico, no es que fuera fea, pero en realidad no es nada excepcional.

¿¿¿¡¡¡En qué momento pasé de pensar en su sangre a su aspecto físico!!!??? ¿A mí que me interesaba que Edward la amara o que la protegieran todos? Lo único que podía interesarme de esta humana a demás de su sangre era la complejidad de su mente, y eso sólo porque necesitaba encontrarla cuando la escondieran de mí. Pero la encontraría, y la mataría, bebería su sangre así fuera lo último que hiciera.

Jane salió unos minutos después de nosotras. Se le veía realmente frustrada y enojada. En su mente se sentía una furia que pocas veces le había sentido.

-Oye jane no te enojes tanto, si dejas que Demetri te explique por qué hizo…

-¡Me importa muy poco! Esa humana va a morir. ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡¡No la pude torturar!! ¡¡Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuales eran mis intenciones!! Iremos por la demás tropa, y volveremos, y cuando estén todos muertos puedes hacerle lo que quieras, nadie va humillarme como lo ha hecho ella.

Me alegraba el hecho de que no la torturara, ¿y si la mataba? Su sangre no sería fresca, ella necesitaba morir, sí, pero en mis manos, con mis colmillos clavados en su cuello. Si necesitábamos terminar con la familia Cullen lo haríamos, aunque claramente los demás lo harían por proteger nuestro mundo, yo lo hacía porque de pronto ese humano se había convertido en mi único propósito.

Nos fuimos de ahí, yo necesitaba con urgencia cazar. Llegamos a un poblado llamado Port Ángeles. Era de noche y como siempre nuestras víctimas ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de nada. Pero por más que cacé, nada llenó el vacío que había en mí. ¿Cómo demonios iba yo a volver a ser el mismo si no probaba esa sangre? Viviría por el resto de mis días atormentado de no haberla saboreado. Pero otra duda llegó a mí. ¿Cómo asesinarla y dejar pasar lo que tanto me intrigaba, el hecho de que su mente me bloqueara?

Me moría de la curiosidad sólo de pensar el potencial de una humana así siendo vampiro. Cuando yo era humano, mi "don" se limitaba a ser intuitivo, fácilmente podía intuir la personalidad de las personas, su carácter. Pero nada más. Ella era inmune al poder de los vampiros. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Tal vez ella no era humana. No. por supuesto que no. eso era absurdo.

Ella tenía que ser humana, su olor lo gritaba al mundo. Pero era una humana verdaderamente diferente, talvez sería un desperdicio de mi parte asesinarla sin antes ver el resultado de su transformación. Ella sería demasiado útil en las tropas si es que su don se desarrollaba. Además, es muy extraño ver humanas verdaderamente hermosas, me pregunto siendo vampira… ¿cómo se vería?

¡¡Basta Demetri!! Esas cosas ton totalmente absurdas, la humana podría ser un misterio, pero para mi era sangre, la más deliciosa, pero al final sólo sangre. Pero si era sólo sangre, ¿por qué me veía de pronto envuelto entre el deseo de matar y el deseo de…conocer?

¿Conocer era la palabra? ¿Yo quería conocerla? Me di cuenta de pronto que mi mente era lo más confuso del mundo. Jamás en toda mi existencia me había visto en una situación como esta, mi existir se basaba en cazar humanos para alimentarme, asesinar vampiros para servirle a mis Maestros, obedecerles. Y ya.

Eso era todo, y de pronto una simple humana venía a ponérmelo todo tan complicado, pero tan fascinante a la vez. Siglos y siglos de monotonía, para después encontrarme con una criatura de, además de despertar en mi la sed más increíble, también la intriga más fuerte que había sentido.

Antes de matarla, antes de saborearla, me tomaría el tiempo para descubrir la incógnita de su cerebro. Si valía la pena, cosa que no dudaba pues tenía a 7 vampiros protegiéndola, si valía la pena, entonces la dejaría vivir, pero la tomaría para mí. Si era sólo un humano más, entonces sería un humano más que debería de morir puesto que su sangre era deliciosa.

Félix y Jane podían notar que yo estaba diferente, ellos supongo lo adjudicaban al hecho de su sangre, pero no podían ni imaginar la batalla que dentro de mí había. Esto se me representaba como un reto y yo amaba los retos. Eran muchos los factores que me impulsaban a verla de esa manera.

Primero que nada, ella cantaba para mí y sería un verdadero reto, por no decir un derroche, el no beber su sangre. No podía sentir su mente, y entenderla, descifrarla, verdaderamente era un reto. Quería ver su potencial como vampiro y ese era otro reto. Pero el que de pronto me sorprendió colocándose a la cabeza de todos: el reto que implicaba enfrentar a su familia, arrebatarla de ellos, de Edward…él estaría con ella porque notoriamente la ama…y yo se la arrebataría…esta idea de pronto me hizo sonreír, su sangre (talvez debido a que no me encontraba oliéndola en este momento) ya no estaba a la cabeza…a la cabeza estaba ella…

Edward POV

Llegamos a casa, al menos me sentía tranquilo, pues aún no le avisaban a los Volturis, aunque era cuestión de tiempo, pero dada la amistad entre Carlisle, y dado que Aro nos apreciaba, talvez tendríamos una oportunidad, aunque la promesa de Alice me inquietaba. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a decir una cosa semejante? ¿Transformar a Bella? Ella estaba loca. Esa ni siquiera era una opción para mí. Lucharía con todas mis fuerzas por mantenerla a salvo, y parte de su seguridad era mantenerla humana.

Todos nos esperaban en casa, los pensamientos de Carlisle eran de mucha pena, le afligía ponerse en contra de su amigo, pero su familia estaba primero, y para él, como para todos, incluso Rose, Bella era parte de la familia.

Emmet estaba ansioso de pelear, él nunca entendía la gravedad de las situaciones…todo era un chiste para él.

-Vaya vaya hermanita, ahora sí que nos has sorprendido a todos, mira que tener la cabeza tan deschavetada que nadie te toca…jajajajaja- Emmet se desternillaba de risa, y aunque su broma no me parecía graciosa, al menos a Bella sí, y eso la mantendría distraída.

-Muy gracioso Emmet, lo que no me explico es ¿por qué? Bueno…Jasper puede calmar mi estado de ánimo, Alice puede ver mi futuro, ¿por qué ante algunos dones soy tan vulnerable, y ante otros, como Edward simplemente hay una barrera?

-Bueno yo tengo una teoría, y aunque no estoy seguro creo que es lo más probable. Bueno, las predicciones de Alice no se basan en tu mente, sino en tus decisiones, en las situaciones externas, en nada interfieren con tu cerebro. Jasper tampoco se mete con tu cabeza, el relaja tu cuerpo o lo altera, es verdaderamente algo físico, en nada interfiere con tu cerebro. En cuanto a Jane, ella produce un dolor que realmente no existe… ¿cómo explicarlo? Bueno ella te hace creer por medio de la mente que estas sufriendo, todo tu cuerpo se estremece de dolor, pero en realidad tu cuerpo está intacto. Demetri se basa en la esencia de los pensamientos, del cerebro en sí, no lee mentes, es algo difícil de explicar. Por lo tanto, ambos, como Edward, tratan de penetrar tu cerebro, y por alguna razón tu cerebro los repele. Es sumamente interesante.

La teoría de Carlisle era la misma que tenía yo. Era realmente reconfortante el hecho de tener una novia con un cerebro diferente, alguna vez me frustró no poder leerle el pensamiento, hoy era la más grande de todas las bendiciones.

Estábamos todos charlando de lo acontecido, tratando de explicar a Bella muchas cosas, cuando de pronto aquella visión de Alice se aclaro…no esto no podía ser…Demetri ya no la quería matar, él la quería…a ella. La quería a ella, el lo acababa de decidir. Vi la cara de mi hermana con horror, ella tenía la misma expresión que yo. Todos se dieron cuenta de nuestros rostros e instintivamente se pusieron en posición de ataque.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Alice que has visto? - Preguntó Carlisle, estaba por decirles que se los diría más tarde, no quería asustar a Bella, pero los pensamientos de Alice me interrumpieron.

"Basta Edward, ella tiene el derecho a saber a lo que se enfrenta, deja de sobreprotegerla, aún si no se lo dices tú, se lo diré yo. Y hablo en serio."

Me vio dudar así que dio el paso que yo no quería.

-Bueno…no estoy segura de la razón, pero al parecer Bella despertó en Demetri…una especie de obsesión, él ya no sólo querer su sangre, la quiere a ella, en la visión el la intenta tomar pero…bueno, de una manera diferente a la de beber sangre…la quiere a ella.

La cara de Bella era de total asombro. Total terror. Pero en el fondo había oto sentimiento, era como si ella lo supiera y esto solo aclarara sus sospechas. Sentía la boca llena de ponzoña. Él quería robarme a Bella, la quería para él…la quería tomar a la fuerza…yo no podía pensar claramente, no iba a permitirlo, él ni siquiera se le acercaría, ni siquiera le daría el lujo de volver a olerla, nunca la volvería a ver, él no me la iba a quitar. Nunca. Nadie. Jamás.

-Edward…- Bella susurró, fue todo el sonido que pudo escapar de sus labios, ella estaba aterrada.

-Por favor cálmate Bella, una cosa es lo que él quiera, pero otra es lo que va a pasar. Nunca se te va a acercar. La visión de Alice se basa solamente en su decisión, pero la nuestra cambia las cosas ¿de acuerdo? Estarás bien, todos te cuidaremos. No se te va a acercar. Te lo prometo.

-Edward te amo.

Todos decidieron salir a cazar, necesitaban estar fuertes para lo que se venía, pero yo no me podía dar el lujo de dejarla sola. Alice aseguró que por el momento todo estaría bien, no debíamos preocuparnos al menos por hoy, sus visiones cambiaban constantemente, y eso nos hacía imposible seguirle el ritmo. De todas formas, salieron a cazar cerca de aquí, en caso de que necesitaran volver por una emergencia.

Decidí que Bella necesitaba algo de comer, era necesario puesto que tantas noticias y eventos la deberían de tener al borde del shock, así que la llevé a la cocina y le preparé unos sándwiches. Estaba inusualmente callada.

-Bella por favor dime lo que piensas. No quiero que estés asustada.

-Edward…él quiere… ¿violarme?

De mi garganta salió un gruñido que sólo logró asustarla más. Idiota.

-Bella entiende que eso no pasará. Por favor quiero que confíes en nosotros. Por esta vez confía, ¿de acuerdo?

-Es sólo que, bueno yo lo vi. Es algo de lo que me di cuenta cuando me vio. No sé explicarlo, pero lo sentí de alguna manera. No quiero que me separen de ti. No quiero que me obliguen a hacer algo que no quiero. No quiero que mi cuerpo lo toque otra persona que no seas tú. - de pronto tomó ese color que tanto me gustaba, Bella estaba tan ruborizada que me volvía loco. – quiero que seas el primero y el último, el único. Quiero que seas tú el que me haga el amor Edward.

Se lanzó a mis brazos y empezó a besarme. Esta vez algo diferente se sentía en la atmósfera. Esta vez no tenía ganas de decir que no, aunque sabía que debía, aunque sabía que al final la detendría, por el momento no se me pasaba por la cabeza decirle no.

* * *

**no tenia ni la menos idea de como hacer un pov demetri, porque es un personaje que habla poco en la saga, y ademas no es taaan relevante, entonces lo hic como me imagino a todos los volturis. malito, aunque todos tenems derecho a rekapacitar..no¿?**

**"Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo"**


	7. Fuego y Hielo

POV Bella

Empezó a besarme como lo hacía normalmente. Todo era normal. Mi respiración irregular. Mis latidos acelerados. De pronto decidí arriesgarme y quitar su camisa. Él me lo permitió. Y quitó la mía también. Nunca se separó de mis labios, besándolos con fuerza pero tiernamente. Llegamos a su habitación y me recostó en la cama, una que había comprado hacía 8 meses para que pasara algunas noches allí, aunque nunca logramos usarla puesto que terminamos.

La noche era cálida, parecía que la suerte seguía de mi lado. Normalmente en Forks hacía demasiado frío, pero las capas de nubes del día de hoy tuvieron un efecto invernadero que calentó a todo el pueblo. Su piel no me parecía tan fría en estos momentos, o talvez era mi propio calor lo que lo había entibiado. No lo sé. Solo sabía que nuestros labios llevaban demasiado tiempo pegados, lo suficiente para que mi respiración fuera irregular, lo suficiente para que mi corazón estuviera estallando…y lo mejor de todo, lo suficiente para que Edward me hubiera permitido quitarle la camisa...y aún mejor, lo suficiente para que él retirara la mía…

Esto era definitivamente nuevo, delicioso, embriagante, lo más lejos a lo que habíamos llegado, demasiado excitante para mi salud, era puro deseo, pura pasión, todo mi cuerpo le gritaba que me hiciera suya, no sabía cuanto duraría este lapso para él, pero conociéndolo sabía que no podría ser demasiado. En cualquier momento el se decidiría por terminar con mi pequeño momento de lujuria y sería un poco de lo mismo…"Bella por favor" podía escucharlo…¿¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS ME PASABA?? Tenía a un Edward sumamente dispuesto y yo pensando estupideces. Empezó a besar mi cuello de una manera que debería ser pecaminosa... talvez lo era y estábamos condenados al infierno, podría acostumbrarme a ese calor, Edward seria mi balance entre fuego y hielo. Así que decidí que estaba bien. No sería por mí por quien no hiciéramos el amor.

-Bella por favor dime ¿por qué te has quitado la blusa?- preguntó con la voz entrecortada, su voz era un jadeo que sólo logró excitarme más.

-Te recuerdo que quien me la quitó fuiste tú Edward, y en realidad para mí está perfecto - le dije y no le di tiempo de responder, volví a besarlo, sabía que el momento de separación por su parte estaba cerca, así que debía aprovecharlo al máximo. Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando se separó de mis labios sólo para empezar a besar mi cuello, y así se fue deslizando hasta que llego al límite de mi sostén, estaba a tan sólo centímetros de mis pezones, que para ése entonces estaban más que duros, estaban tan erectos como podía decirse de Edward.

Comencé a gemir, sintiendo su dureza pegada a mí, olvidándome de la vergüenza, gemí y al parecer mis sonidos eran su detonador pues el más dulce de los gruñidos salió de sus labios sólo para excitarme más, de verdad estaba logrando sin esfuerzo que Edward cediera.

-Por favor hazme el amor Edward, te amo y te deseo, tómame aquí, por favor...- dije con voz apenas audible, mi respiración sólo provocaba que mis intentos de comunicación fueran fuertes jadeos.

-Bella por favor detente...-

-No Edward no quiero detenerme, te quiero dentro de mí, por favor... - le supliqué, todo atisbo de lujuria desapareció de mi voz, ahora sólo había dolor pues sabía que no le iba a convencer, sabía que me dejaría así como estábamos.

-Te juro que eres mi perdición...- y dicho esto rompió con un solo dedo mi sostén...quedé expuesta…

POV Edward

El beso se profundizó en la cocina, nunca separé mis labios de los suyos, su lengua era excesivamente persuasiva, demasiado para su propia salud. Debía recordar que mi fuerza de voluntad podía flaquear, yo no era tan fuerte como ella creía, mil veces había estado a punto de destrozar sus prendas de una vez y hacerla mía.

Pero esta vez simplemente no podía detenerla, era algo más fuerte que yo, sentía que mi cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse aunque pareciera imposible, el calor que desprendía Bella era suficiente para mi helado cuerpo. Empezó a desabrochar mi camisa con urgencia, sabía que debíamos de parar, pero sus hirvientes manos sobre mi pecho eran el cielo.

¿Cómo se sentiría tener su cuerpo sin ropa sobre el mío? Sé que no llegaríamos tan lejos…pero quería aunque fuera tener su espalda al descubierto, su cintura, necesitaba esa parte de su anatomía pegada a la mía. Así que decidí tentar a mi suerte jurándome que serían las únicas prendas que desprendería de su celestial cuerpo. Subimos besándonos a mi habitación, usaríamos por primera vez aquella cama que compré hacía tanto tiempo para que ella pudiera dormir en casa algunas veces. Nunca me imaginé que la primera vez que la recostara en ella sería para esto.

No me permití mirarla pues sabía que ver su perfecto cuerpo me haría perder los estribos, así que jamás me separé de su boca. Cuando llegamos a NUESTRA habitación la tiré a la cama.

Tener su ombligo chocando contra el mío era desquiciante. Ahora comencé a imaginar que eran sus piernas las que se enredaban completamente desnudas entre las mías, y la erección que tanto había estado suprimiendo llegó a abrirse paso. Para mi desgracia.

-Bella por favor dime ¿por qué te has quitado la blusa?- le pregunté no muy seguro de mis palabras. Sabía que había sido yo, pero necesitaba distraerla para poder pensar claramente.

-Te recuerdo que quien me la quitó fuiste tú Edward, y en realidad para mí está perfecto- claro que para ella estaba perfecto.

Este pequeño ángel seductor se había encargado desde la primera vez que la vi a volverme loco y sacar lo peor de mí...pero ¿realmente hacer el amor con ella era lo peor de mí? Imaginé por un segundo como sería el momento.

Su calidez escurriendo por nuestras piernas. Su estrechez dándome paso a su vez con toda la entrega. Yo dentro de ella, si su piel externa era cálida…no podía imaginarme como seria su interior...sí, claro que podía.

Me separé de sus labios para besar su cuello y descendí centímetro a centímetro hasta llegar a su sostén. La curva entre sus senos era simplemente un manjar. Bese con suavidad la línea donde su sostén la cubría, sintiendo con mi barbilla la dureza de sus pezones.

Estaba a punto de volverme loco. Ya lo sabía. Esta era una batalla perdida. Comenzó a gemir sólo para sacar el lado más animal que había en mí, un animal que la deseaba pero que estaba dispuesto a tratarla con la mayor de las ternuras, sería cuidadoso, como si de cristal se tratara. Era mi ángel de cristal. Mi niña. Su espalda se arqueó pegándose así a mi cuerpo. Traté de reprimir los sonidos que salían del animal pero no podía. Bella era el paraíso.

-Por favor hazme el amor Edward, te amo y te deseo, tómame aquí, por favor...- dijo mi vida entre jadeos. Lo que estaba haciendo me desquiciaba por completo. Le daría lo que quería por que era algo que yo ya había deseado desde siempre. Desde que miré su piel cremosa, tan suave, tan frágil. Ella de verdad era mi ángel de cristal. Pero el cristal era rompible...recordé que yo podía matarla pensando que la abrazaba...

-Bella por favor detente...-traté de ser coherente. Ella no moriría en mis manos.

-No Edward no quiero detenerme, te quiero dentro de mí, por favor... – su voz ya no tenía ese deseo, esa pasión, ahora estaba cargada de dolor. Era lo peor. Definitivamente esta batalla estaba perdida. Todo mi control se veía reducido a nada cuando se trataba de su dolor.

-Te juro que eres mi perdición...- si sabía que íbamos a estar juntos, ¿qué más daba esperar? Literalmente rompí su sostén, pues era evidentemente un estorbo para mis muy nuevas y placenteras intenciones. Mis irresponsables intenciones. Pero como dije, yo había perdido. Había perdido mi control, pero había ganado todo, mi boleto al cielo.

Le mire los senos, eran perfectos, su piel en esa zona olía aún más delicioso de lo que me imaginé. La fragancia a Fresia era ahora palpable.

Mi niña gemía sin parar haciendo que mi respuesta automática fuera gemir junto a ella. Su cintura se amoldaba perfectamente a mis manos, la frialdad de éstas hacían que cada vello de Bella estuviera erizado. No dejaba de mover su cuerpo bajo el mío rozando así nuestras partes de una manera que debería estar prohibida. Hoy estaba dispuesto a hacer lo prohibido.

Empezó a desabrochar mis Jeans, así que la ayudé quitándolos de un tirón. Mi cuerpo tan sólo tenía los boxers, y Bella, aun tenía pantalones. Me deshice de ellos rápidamente, sabía que le tendría que comprar ropa nueva puesto que ahora había destrozado casi todo. Verla así, con sus mejillas ardiendo, con su inocente mirada llena de preguntas, de dudas, de vergüenza, Bella era deliciosa.

-No temas amor, eres hermosa.

No podía leer su mente, pero sí sus ojos. El autoestima de Bella siempre le hacía malas jugadas, así que inmediatamente supe que lo que tenía era pena de que no me gustara… ¿Cómo podía pensar una mujer más bella que la misma Afrodita, que no me gustaría? Bella siempre tan absurda.

-Te amo Edward.

Ahora sólo nos dividía la ropa interior. Comencé a besar su abdomen, era tan suave y tan cálido, ella me tenía agarrado del cuello, si hubiera sido humano seguramente estaría sangrando, pues la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo Bella era demasiada. Pero para mí era una caricia seductora.

Tome con mis dientes una parte de sus pantaletas y la deslice hacia sus pies. Al pasar por su sexo no pude evitar notar ese delicioso olor que emanaba de ella. No pude evitar notar que Bella estaba excesivamente húmeda.

Cuando llegué a la zona de sus pies, comencé a subir besando cada parte de sus hermosas piernas, su tobillo, su pantorrilla, la rodilla, el muslo, la entrepierna, y con qué tesoro me vine a encontrar...no pude más y bese esa parte de su cuerpo que me llamaba a gritos.

POV Bella

Al parecer Edward olvidó que yo era humana, se olvidó de que dentro de mí había un corazón que amenazaba con explotar. Morir así seria una bendición. Retiró mis pantaletas con la boca. Yo en el fondo tenía vergüenza, pero las palabras de Edward eran reconfortantes, yo sabía que no era tan hermosa como él aseguraba, pero en realidad lo importante era que él sí me miraba así, me encontraba total y ridículamente hermosa. Su mirada me lo decía.

Así que me dejé llevar. Comenzó a subir por mis piernas llenándolas de tiernos besos. Con cada beso que daba yo perdía más el aire. De pronto sentí que estaba demasiado cerca de mi sexo. ¡¡¡VÁLGAME DIOS!!! ¿Cómo es que un hombre podía hacer eso? ¿En qué momento Dios nos bendijo con semejante don? ¿O acaso sólo lo había bendecido a él para lograr las más placenteras sensaciones en mí?

Esto era indescriptible. Su lengua moviéndose de una manera sobrehumana sobre mi clítoris era simplemente demasiado. Sentí que sólo existíamos él y yo. Debía admitir que en ese momento no me importaba nada más. La casa podría haberse estado incendiando y yo no lo habría notado [aunque pensándolo bien había ya fuego en la habitación]. Lo tome por los cabellos jalándolo hacia mí.

Él entendió el mensaje. Era hora de que me tomara. Cuando estuvo sobre mí tocó con sus manos mi ya empapado sexo, sonreía con esa boquita torcida. Él era demasiado y yo no podía creerlo. –te amo- me susurró. Yo sólo fui capaz de asentir pues había perdido la capacidad del habla. Lentamente se introdujo en mí. Sentí su dureza abriéndose camino entre mis paredes. Sentí un agudo dolor que me hizo soltar un gemido.

-Bella perdóname, lo siento...-empezó a balbucear. Puede que tenga dos doctorados en medicina pero a este hombre nadie le dijo que la primera vez dolía.

-Edward estoy bien…sigue por favor...-dije [recuperé la voz por una causa de fuerza mayor].

Me miró dudoso una fracción de segundo para después continuar con suaves movimientos. El segundo dolía menos que el primero y el tercero menos que el segundo.

Y así finalmente sólo había placer. El más puro de los placeres. El más grande. Todo era pasión. Éramos fuego y hielo de alguna manera juntos, fusionados. En ese momento éramos uno mismo. Me tocaba los senos con las manos y eso me volvía loca. Me moví con urgencia pues necesitaba más de él. Sabía que estaba siendo cuidadoso y lo que menos necesitaba yo era de cuidados.

Entendió mi propósito y se movió a mi ritmo. Siempre a mi ritmo. Todo se aceleró. Todo empezó a oscurecerse, sentí que mi corazón iba a explotar, y sentí un segundo corazón en la zona de mi sexo, ahí también había un latido, y exploté. Fue la más hermosa de las sensaciones. Esto era lo que se necesitaba para vivir.

Más que comer, más que dormir. Más que al propio aire. Tener a Edward sobre mí con esa cara tan sensual, a punto de alcanzar la cima era todo lo que necesitaba para vivir. Edward era lo único vital para mí. Terminó sólo unos segundos después que yo. Era un caballero y me esperó. Me abrazó con fuerza para decirme unas 100 veces que me amaba. Yo sólo atiné a responder con más besos por todo su pecho.

Mi voz había desaparecido de nuevo. Me quedé dormida en un profundo sueño, uno tranquilo, lleno de paz. Un sueño en donde ningún miembro de los Volturis tenía una obsesión conmigo. Nadie que quisiera matar a Edward para obtenerme. Cuando desperté me di cuenta de que en toda la noche no pensé ni una sola vez en Demetri.

No había espacio para él en mis pensamientos. No mientras tenía al mismísimo Adonis haciéndome el amor. Me quede despierta un rato sin decir nada. Estaba recostada sobre el pecho de Edward. Mi mirada se detuvo en su sexo. Él era perfecto en toda la extensión de la palabra. No había un solo defecto en él, nada fuera de lugar. Era hermoso. Era mío, tan mío como yo de él, eso ningún obsesionado desquiciado lo iba a cambiar.

POV Edward.

Era lo más delicioso que había probado. No entendía porque habíamos criaturas que vivíamos de la sed de sangre. Yo podría ser un vampiro únicamente sediento de la calidez de mi niña. Ella sabía de una manera que no es posible. Dejaría a un lado la dieta de animales y me alimentaría únicamente de esto. Era el cielo. Ella me jaló hacia arriba. Sabía lo que ella quería y no se lo negué. Le recordé que la amaba antes de hacerlo.

Me adentré en ella y sentí como se me rompió su inocencia. Bueno no, ella sería inocente siempre. Un gesto de dolor se dibujo en su rostro y salió un gemido, pero este no era de placer. Era de dolor. ¡¡¡LA HABÍA LASTIMADO!!!

-Bella perdóname, lo siento...- comencé a decir. Yo sabía que debía de doler pero causarle cualquier tipo de dolor para mí era el mismísimo infierno.

-Edward estoy bien…sigue por favor- dijo apenas audiblemente. Note que llevaba tiempo sin decir nada, me pregunto por que sería…

La tomé de la manera más dulce de la que fui capaz. Sabía que ella era mi frágil humana, que a cualquiera de mis movimientos podía morir. Pero pensar claramente cuando su estrechez tomaba con fuerza mi miembro era una tarea nada fácil.

Bella sudaba irremediablemente por todos lados haciendo su olor más fuerte de lo que nunca había sido. Por supuesto ese monstruo estaba completamente dormido en mí, pero ella seguía oliendo delicioso para mí. Se me hacía agua la boca de una manera diferente. Tomé sus senos con delicadeza mientras ella tenía los ojos cerrados, Bella parecía que por fin se había entregado al placer. Sin tapujos.

Era increíble la manera en la que embonábamos. Bella y yo éramos como dos piezas de un rompecabezas. Hechos a la medida. Sentí como movía sus caderas más rápidamente y entendí que ella quería más de mí, quería sentirme más. Si mi niña quería más, más iba a tener. Me moví más veloz, siempre cuidadoso de no herirla.

Hasta que sentí que sus paredes empezaban a latir con más fuerza, era como si su corazón estuviera allí en vez de en su pecho. Ella terminó de la manera más celestial, llena de dulzura pero cargada de una sensualidad que a mí me orillo a tocar el cielo segundos después de ella. Le dije cuanto la amaba, ella sólo me besaba el pecho.

Seguía sin decir nada, talvez no tenía nada que decir. Se quedó dormida en mis brazos, durmió muy tranquila. Dijo mi nombre muchas veces, eso sólo me hacía más feliz, este día era perfecto. Pensé en Demetri, aunque mientras le hacía el amor a Bella no había pensado en él, era inevitable sacarlo de mi mente. El quería a mi razón de existir. Me quería robar lo único verdadero en mi vida. Ella era mi alma. Era todo para mí. Y él creía que podía quitármela…

Sentí cuando despertó pero, para mi frustración seguía sin articular palabra alguna. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba con Bella? ¿Era normal que las mujeres después de hacer el amor se quedaran mudas? ¿Era mi Bella una persona normal? La respuesta era no. De pronto su corazón se aceleró de manera alocada, volteó a verme y con la más dulces de las miradas, con sus chocolates cargados de amor, y dijo: "Edward eres un sueño, tan perfecto, te amo." Y volví a besarla. La besé jurando que nadie, nunca me arrebataría a esta niña que podía ser sólo mía, tan mía como lo era yo de ella.

* * *

**uuuuy....este fue mi primer lemmon, en mi vida habia eskrito nada parecido..de hecho en mi vida habia escrio hasta este fic que fue el primero**

**[[no es cmo si tnga muxos, es el primero de dos xD] por eso aun voy mejorando, la vdd s q trato de hacero y espero que a ustedes les guste, vams x el que sigue**

**"Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo"**


	8. Transformación

POV Edward

-Edward eres un sueño, tan perfecto, te amo.- Dijo mi niña.

Cada palabra estaba cargada de amor. Ella era más que un sueño mi vida. Nos levantamos de la cama y escuché que mi familia había regresado, no quería ni imaginarme lo que se nos venía encima, las burlas de Emmett, seguro Alice ya les había contado todo, ese duende era un pequeño bocón. Pero más burlas, los únicos pensamientos que detectaba eran de preocupación, enojo, estaban alertas. ¿De qué me perdí?

POV Demetri.

Estaba a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia de la casa Cullen, Edward no escucharía mis pensamientos y ninguno de ellos me notaría cerca. Abandoné a Feliz y a Jane y decidí acercarme a esa altura. Con mi don era fácil identificar la mente de cada uno. Mi poder llegaba a unas distancias enormes, por eso les era tan útiles a los Volturis.

Entonces lo sentí. La familia, excepto por Edward estaban cazando muy lejos de allí. Lo suficiente para dejar a Edward y a la humana solos, pero en caso de problemas estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para ayudar. Y Edward, él estaba en casa, teniendo una dosis de lo que yo me había estado imaginando por la tarde.

Él y ella estaban a punto de hacer el amor. Algo en mí se encendió. Me acerqué, sabía que él estaba tan fuera de sí que ni me sentiría, estaba como a 2 kilómetros de su casa. Ahora los podía escuchar. Escuchaba como ella gemía, escuchaba su corazón acelerado, podía escuchar las manos de Edward deslizándose por su cuerpo, podía escuchar las de ella aferradas a las sábanas, cada gota de sudor desprendida de su cuerpo era perceptible para mí.

-Por favor hazme el amor Edward, te amo y te deseo, tómame aquí, por favor...- él la tenía suplicando.

¿Qué clase de novio hace eso? ¿Por qué ella tenía que rogarle por tener sexo cuando e realidad el que debería de pedirlo de rodillas era él? Esto me estaba enloqueciendo, él se negó, le pidió que se detuviera, ahora ella estaba sufriendo. ¿Eso era amor? Para mí eso era denigrante. Ella se le humillaba.

De pronto él dejo de hacerse del rogar y escuché el rasgar de algunas prendas. Se seguían desvistiendo.

-No temas amor, eres hermosa- le decía él.

Claro que lo era, por eso me enfadaba que él la hiciera esperar tanto, me pregunto si siempre que hacían el amor ella tenía que rogarle. Ella le decía que lo amaba. Otro fuego dentro de mí. Escuchaba cada uno de los besos. Los dos jadeaban constantemente.

Los jadeos de él eran como los de un animal, en cambio los de ella eran lo mas excitante que había escuchado en mi vida. Ninguna mujer vampiro había logrado tocándome lo que esta humana estaba logrando sólo con oírla. Algún día sabría por mi cuenta lo que Edward estaba sintiendo en estos momentos.

Sentí en la mente de Edward que algo detonó una excitación más fuerte que antes, así que puse más atención. Pude escuchar que Edward besaba una parte de su cuerpo, podía imaginarme qué. Me descubrí a mí mismo, ahora no sólo enfadado. Estaba completamente excitado.

De pronto él le dijo que la amaba, y escuché que algo se rompió dentro de ella, estaba poniendo tanta atención que escuché el momento justo de cuando si himen se rompió. Estaba equivocado, ella era una virgen. ¿Qué había hecho Edward Cullen para merecer semejante regalo?

Ahora yo me había perdido de todo eso. Como un tonto comenzó a disculparse de lo que había hecho, si un humano lastima a una virgen, no podía imaginar el daño que le había ocasionado el vampiro. Bella le dijo que estaba bien pero su voz apenas si era entendible. No supe si era a causa del dolor o de la excitación.

¿Por qué no podía sentirla? ¿Qué demonios tenía ella que no funcionaba su cerebro? Ahora más que nunca me habría gustado sentir su mente. Sabría su estado, sabría cómo se siente.

Puse tanta atención que ahora escuchaba la fricción de sus sexos, como él entraba y salía una y otra vez, escuchaba que el corazón de Bella estaba por salirse. Y escuché lo que logró que tuviera que salir corriendo de ahí antes de que empezara la batalla. La escuché teniendo un orgasmo.

POV Edward

Me vestí rápidamente. Le dije a Bella que se vistiera y bajamos. Encontré a Alice sentada en un sillón, Rosalie estaba a su lado, en su rostro se veía el enojo, Carlisle y Esme estaban en el sillón de al lado, Jasper estaba de pie tras Alice y Emmett parado frente a la ventana. Estaba vigilando. Esperando.

"Demetri estuvo muy cerca de aquí, tú estabas pensando en otras cosas Edward por eso no te percataste, él se fue en el momento en el que…terminaron."

-¿Qué pasa Edward? – preguntó Bella.

-Bueno Demetri estuvo cerca pero se ha ido. No te preocupes. – no le iba a decir que escucho como hacíamos el amor.

-Lo que no entiendo muy bien es por qué si sabía que nosotros estábamos de cacería no entró a atacar. Sabía que estaban solos.- dijo Emmett.

Bella tenía las mejillas imposiblemente rojas. Ya había entendido. Gracias Emmett.

En los pensamientos de Alice escuché la razón. Él sólo estaba ahí para escucharla. Era repulsivo. No iba a dejar que se le acercara. En cuanto lo viera lo mataría. Agradecí que Alice no lo hubiera dicho en voz alta. Eso sería demasiado para Bella.

La llevé a la cocina. Use todo mi control para que ella no notara que estaba verdaderamente enfadado. Traté de verme lo más tranquilo posible.

-¿Qué te gustaría desayunar amor?

-La verdad es que tengo mucha hambre, no fue precisamente la noche más tranquila de mi vida ¿sabes?- dijo coquetamente mi niña. Si hacía eso iba a olvidarme de su desayuno. Como siempre ella logró que empezara a calmarme. Sin saber estaba tranquilizándome.

-Muy bien, para mí fue la mejor noche de mi vida, de mi existencia Bella. ¿Te parece desayunar huevos?

-Huevos están bien. ¿Acaso vas a prepararme el desayuno tú?

-Claro. Hoy cazaré para ti- le dije a modo de chiste.

Sabía que ella también estaría asustada, así que debía de calmarla. No quería que se preocupara. Desayunó feliz mientras yo la miraba. Nunca terminaría de agradecerle a la vida el haberme puesto en su camino. Siempre me sentí infeliz del destino que ella había tenido.

Enamorarse de mí era algo que yo reprobaba. Igualmente siempre me había sentido mal por el hecho de ser vampiro. Amaba a mi padre pero mil veces me pregunté por qué no me dejó morir. Hoy esas dos cosas me hacían el ser más feliz de la tierra. Si Bella no se hubiera enamorado de mí, hoy no se que sería de mi vida. Si Carlisle no me hubiera transformado, nunca la habría conocido.

Terminó de desayunar y me dijo que tal vez yo también debería ir a cazar. No quería alejarme de ella por ningún motivo, yo podía aguantar mucho más, peor sabía que ella no lo dejaría pasar, así que le dije que lo haría en un rato. Esperaba que se le olvidara. En verdad yo no pensaba en irme.

Alice dijo que podríamos ver algunas películas mientras estábamos ahí. Bella se sentía emocionada de convivir con nosotros una semana entera. Sin irse a su casa, yo sabía que en el fondo todo se debía a que era una semana entera de dormir juntos.

A mí también me emocionaba la idea, pero ayer mientras estuve con ella no me percaté del peligro. No escuche los pensamientos de Demetri. Aunque hoy contaba con mi familia. Ellos estarían cuidándonos, aunque eso tampoco me hacía muy feliz.

Emmett quería ver "El exorcista", no sé en qué momento pensó que sería buena idea, pero en cuanto vi la cara de Bella esa película quedó descartada. Alice dijo que una película de amor sería la ideal pero Rosalie bufó. A mí tampoco me apetecía ver una película de amor.

-A Rosalie le gustan los autos, ¿por qué no vemos una película de autos? A mi también me gustan esas películas. ¿"Rápido y furioso" talvez?

-¡¡ES UNA GRAN IDEA BELLA!!

-Este mundo está de cabeza- murmuró Emmett muy divertido de ver como Rosalie empezaba a llevarse con Bella.

Emmett adoraba a Bella, la veía como su hermana pequeña, y de verdad le molestaba el hecho de que Rosalie no la quisiera, ahora todo sería más fácil. A mí también me hacía feliz. No entendía por qué cuando unas cosas mejoraban otras empeoraban.

Victoria había venido a matarla y ahora ella estaba aniquilada. Bella había cometido el error de estar cerca de ese perro pero recapacitó y ahora estaba conmigo. Rose siempre había odiado a Bella y ahora estaba decidida a llevarse bien con ella. AHORA UN MALDITO VAMPIRO LOCO QUERÍA TENERLA. Bella estaba destinada a vivir así por ¿cuánto tiempo?

Me di cuenta de que al poco rato de la película ella ya estaba dormida.

-Alice muéstrame la visión completa.

Me mostró como estuvo parado, aferrado a un árbol, su cara era de completo disgusto. Pero también se sentía completamente extasiado. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba por desear a mi Bella. Lo odiaba más que a ése perro asqueroso. Al menos sabía que Jacob jamás la lastimaría. Él nunca la obligaría, Jacob Black por mucho que lo odiara era una buena persona. El de verdad amaba a Bella y la cuidaba. Demetri era un cerdo.

De pronto Alice tuvo una nueva visión. Jane y Félix viajaban a Volterra. Iban por sus maestros, a ver que decisiones tomaban ellos. Demetri también iría. Pero eso se debía a que Jane tuvo que recordarle que él vivía para servirle a sus maestros. No para espiar a una humana.

Al menos estarían lejos, pero entonces no tenía caso que Bella se quedara aquí esta semana, sino hasta que ellos regresaran.

-Bien, entonces llevaré a Bella a casa hoy y le diré que todo se pospone para después. El día que venga q regresan ese día Bella regresa aquí.

-Bien Alice. Sólo esperemos a que despierte.

POV Bella

Genial. Ahora estaba en casa preparando la cena para Charlie. Me sentía tranquila pues sabía que Demetri no estaría cerca por un rato, entonces no debía de preocuparme por el momento. Carlisle me aseguró que una vez que Aro y sus hermanos estuvieran aquí, para Demetri sería muy difícil actuar. Seguramente ellos no lo aprobarían.

Pero les daba terror que el día que vinieran, actuaran como Jane. Jane había querido matarme por tener mucha información. Talvez ellos harían lo mismo, y si mi mente no me mentía, si ellos decidían matarme no había mucho por hacer.

Cuando terminé de preparar la cena para Charlie sabía que Edward ya estaría allí, así que subí corriendo despidiéndome de mi padre con un simple "buenas noches".

Cuando entré Edward sin dejarme decir nada me besó muy intensamente. Yo le respondí el beso feliz, tal vez hoy, igual que ayer, me haría suya. Pero primero debía hablar con él.

-Edward tenemos que hablar- dije entrecortadamente.- ¿por favor?- le dije cuando vi que no se detenía.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?

-Quiero hablar de mi transformación.

No me dijo nada, sólo se quedó mirándome. Como si me hubiera vuelto loca. Como si esto ya estuviera decidido y yo ni siquiera tuviera una opinión.

-Bella, no hay nada que hablar de eso. Tú serás humana.

-Alice ve algo diferente a eso.- se encogió de hombros.

-En realidad Alice se equivoca. Tú sabes que sus visiones son subjetivas. El futuro siempre cambia. Y aunque ella vea eso, tú ya deberías de saber que eso no va a pasar. Jamás te transformaré.

-No eres el único Edward. No entiendo por qué tienes que decidir tú sobre mi vida.

-Lo decido yo por que el que lo haría sería yo. Y decido no hacerlo. Punto.

-Podría hacerlo Alice.- un gruñido salió de su garganta. Ahora sí estaba enfadado.

-Ella no lo haría Bella. Jamás se pondría en mi contra.

-Quiero ir a tu casa ahora Edward. Quiero tener esta plática ton tu familia, no eres al único al que esta decisión afecta. Siempre me has dicho que soy parte de tu familia, por lo tanto, ellos son mi familia, por lo tanto me importa la opinión de Toda mi familia, no sólo la tuya.

-¿Ah sí Bella? ¿De toda tu familia? ¿Quieres que Charlie nos siga a casa o talvez deberíamos ir en el mismo auto?

Golpe bajo.

-Me refiero a los Cullen. No a Charlie Edward. Pero si quieres podemos bajar y decirle la verdad, apuesto a que no volverías a verme puesto que me llevaría a un internado en Canadá, pero veamos que pasa, ¿bajamos?

-No seas ridícula Bella.

-El ridículo eres tú. Te empeñas en que esto funcione y la única solución te parece un verdadero martirio. Tratas de cuidarme y la única manera de que yo este segura para ti es lo peor. No te entiendo. Pero como dije, esto ya no sólo tiene que ver contigo. No se trata de la eternidad a tu lado únicamente. Como dije, se trata de mi seguridad, y también la de MI FAMILIA. Por lo tanto no sé por qué sigo discutiendo esto contigo. Quiero ir a tu casa ahora.

Me miro estupefacto. Evidentemente eso ero do por la eternidad a su lado, pero cuando yo jugaba con mi seguridad él se veía mas dispuesto. Él usó sus golpes bajos, ahora era mi turno.

Me tomó por la espalda, se le veía verdaderamente molesto. Corrió más rápido que de costumbre y yo cerré los ojos. Cuando llegamos todos estaban despiertos. Alice ya nos esperaba pues evidentemente había visto esto. Me sonreía infundándome valor. Parecía que todos estaban al tanto.

-Evítense tantas explicaciones. Lo sabemos todo. Bella, si nadie quiere hacerlo yo lo haré, y quiero ver a Edward evitándolo.

-¡¡¡NO, NO LO HARÁS ROSALIE!!!

-Sí, sí lo haré, y no te estoy pidiendo permiso.- le dijo una muy tranquila Rosalie. No quería que hubiera una disputa familiar pero Edward se portaba de una manera muy estúpida. Su posición con respecto a mi humanidad ya no sólo me desquiciaba a mí, al parecer a toda la familia.

-Mira hermano, Rose tiene razón, esto es muy estúpido, no sé de qué manera pretendes que esto funcione si no es así, tú no eres el único que ama a Bella, si se queda como humana ella algún día se irá de nuestras vidas, no eres el único que sufrirá por esto. Su humanidad la pine en peligro y no sólo te importa a ti. Ella es tu pareja pero es nuestra familia. Yo también lo haría, bueno yo no tendría el control, pero sé que Rose sí, y si ella debe hacerlo, yo te detendría, y sé que no estoy solo.

La cara de Edward no tenía precio. ¿Los vampiros pueden entrar en shock? Parecía que sí. Tenía la cara de quien está a punto de vomitar. Nunca le había visto tan enojado. Era un enojo amenazador, puesto que no movía absolutamente nada. De pronto volteó a ver a Carlisle con cara de querer matarlo.

-Cálmate hijo, los dos sabemos que así debe de ser.- Al parecer Carlisle estaba de acuerdo con sus hijos. Edward estaba fuera de sí. Salió de la casa y todos pudimos ver el árbol que cayó.

Esme gruñó un poco.

-Tranquila Bella, se le pasará, él en el fondo sabe que así debe de ser, si no fuera algo que él también se ha planteado, nunca habría aparecido en tu futuro. Él también lo duda.

-¡¡¡CÁLLATE ALICE!!! ¡¡¡NO TIENES NI DIEA DE LO QUE YO PIENSO O QUIERO!!!- Alice ni siquiera se inmutó, ella no le temía a Edward. Pero Jasper se puso entre ellos protegiéndola.

-Cálmate Jazz, él no me hará nada, sólo se enfada porque sabe que tengo razón. No sé por qué te pones así, aquí la única enfadada debería de ser Bella, no te bastaron los meses que estuvieron separados ¿verdad Edward? La tuviste lejos, la sentiste perdida, y sigues empecinado en tenerla como humano. No seas patético. Sabes perfectamente bien que es la única salida.

-Edward…-dije en apenas un susurro.- ven, salgamos de aquí, tenemos que hablar a solas. Por favor ven.

En cuanto me escuchó su rostro se relajó un poco. Sabía que estaba asustada, así que se calmó. O al menos eso aparentó. Me tomó de la mano y mientras salíamos bufó. Algún pensamiento que lo incomodó lo suficiente. Volvió a treparme a su espalda y corrió, pensé que iríamos a mi casa, pero me llevó al prado, a nuestro prado, amaba este lugar.

Me bajó y me abrazó fuertemente. Empezó a… ¿SOLLOZAR?

-Edward…no- esto no estaba bien. ¿Qué había hecho?

-Bella, no quiero asesinarte, no quiero acabar con tu vida, si te hubieras enamorado de otro, de otra persona, del hombre que fuera, entonces llevarías una vida normal, y no estarías peleando por morir. ¿Te das cuenta de eso? ¡Peleas por morir Bella! No quiero que mueras, he pasado mucho tiempo tratando de cuidarte, de protegerte, y tú sólo buscas la muerte.- no habían lágrimas en u rostro obviamente, pero había un dolor enorme.

-Para ya Edward ¿acaso tú estás muerto? ¿Eres infeliz?

-Eso se debe a ti.

-Exacto, yo tampoco seré infeliz porque estaré a tu lado, toda mi eternidad seré tu esposa. ¿Por qué esa idea te aterra tanto?

-No seas tonta Bella, no me aterra la idea de que seas parte de mi existencia por toda la eternidad, es la idea de acabar con tu vida, ¿qué pasará cuando te arrepientas? ¿Qué pasará el día que te hartes de esta vida? ¿Cuándo sientas la sed en tu garganta y no puedas beber sangre humana? El dolor que implica una transformación es increíble, es demasiado Bella, no quiero que pases por eso.

-Quiero pasar por eso, no prefiero mil veces sufrir eso a sufrir el no estar contigo. O a lo que me espera con los Volturis, o con Demetri. Mi decisión está tomada Edward, y mi familia me apoya, así que ahora sólo necesito saber si lo harás tú o alguien más.

Me miró un rato más, seguía habiendo dolor, pero estaba más tranquilo. Él sabía que yo tenía razón y no le quedaba de otra.

-Yo lo haré, no confío en esa rubia.

-Gracias. Te amo Edward. La pregunta es ¿cuándo? ¿Será antes de que vengan los Volturis? Necesito despedirme de mis padres…

-No Bella, ellos necesitan verte primero como humana, podrían pensar que estamos jugando y no se trata de eso, te verán como humana y después…después te transformaré…

* * *

**aaaay apoko no les da un poko de lastima el pobre de demtri, lastima, llego tarde, y ademas compite cn mi vampirito adorado...asi q dudo muxo que gane...pero esto abierta a posibilidades eh....jajaja y se viene la transformacion de bella uuuy!!**

**EL QUE SIGUE!!**

**"Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo"**


	9. Disfrutando tus Últimos Latidos

Bella me sacó de ahí antes de que asesinara a alguno de mis hermanos.

"En verdad hablo en serio, quiero verte detenerme" pensó Rosalie, ¿quién se creía que era? bufé bajito. Ya hablaría con ella y con toda mi familia, esto no iba a ocurrir. Bella sería humana, tendrían que acabar conmigo primero antes de tocarla.

Iba hacia su casa, pero extrañaba se sobremanera estar solo con ella. Eran poco más de la una de la madrugada. Faltaba bastante tiempo para que Charlie despertara, así que teníamos tiempo de sobra. Corrí por el bosque en dirección a nuestro prado.

Mientras corría sentía su corazón palpitar rápidamente. Sentía su respiración en mi cuello. Sentía su calor, rápidamente mi espalda estaba calentándose debido a ella. Sabía que al momento de hacer el amor ella se sonrojaría. Todo esto se vería reducido a nada. Si la convertía ella no volvería a tomar ese hermoso color rosado, jamás volvería a sonrojarse.

Nunca volvería a calentar mi fría piel. El palpitar de su corazón desaparecería. Ese sonido que para mi era l más hermosa de las melodías desaparecería. Para siempre. Pero siempre era una palabra que me gustaba. Siempre. Siempre sin su calidez.

Llegamos al prado. Estaba tan sumergido en mis pensamientos que inconscientemente empecé a sollozar. Me aferré a su cuerpo queriendo no dejar escapar su vida.

-Bella, no quiero asesinarte, no quiero acabar con tu vida, si te hubieras enamorado de otro, de otra persona, del hombre que fuera, entonces llevarías una vida normal, y no estarías peleando por morir. ¿Te das cuenta de eso? ¡Peleas por morir Bella! No quiero que mueras, he pasado mucho tiempo tratando de cuidarte, de protegerte, y tú sólo buscas la muerte.- era la verdad. Ella estaba aferrada a morir. Yo me aferraba a su cuerpo para no dejar escapar sus últimos latidos, y ella se aferraba a la idea dejar de ser humana.

-Para ya Edward, ¿acaso tú estás muerto? ¿Eres infeliz?- ella no entendía absolutamente nada, mi caso era diferente.

Mi vida como vampiro había sido negra, obscura. Vacía, ella llegó a encender una a una cada una de las estrellas que hoy mis ojos finalmente podían ver. Llegó a darle calor a mi corazón, un corazón que estaba quieto. Frío. Era tonto comparar.

-Eso se debe a ti.

-Exacto, yo tampoco seré infeliz porque estaré a tu lado, toda mi eternidad seré tu esposa. ¿Por qué esa idea te aterra tanto?- típico de Bella.

Ella creía que esto era porque yo no quería estar con ella. ¿Por qué mi ángel se empecinaba en no darse cuenta que era mi vida?

-No seas tonta Bella, no me aterra la idea de que seas parte de mi existencia por toda la eternidad, es la idea de acabar con tu vida, ¿qué pasará cuando te arrepientas? ¿Qué pasará el día que te hartes de esta vida? ¿Cuándo sientas la sed en tu garganta y no puedas beber sangre humana? El dolor que implica una transformación es increíble, es demasiado Bella, no quiero que pases por eso.- era verdad, recordaba mi transformación, el único dolor que podía recordar más intenso que el de mi transformación fue el que sentí cuando Bella me dejó. Después de so, nada se comparaba. Era un dolor increíblemente fuerte, no quería que ella pasara por eso. Nunca lo permitiría.

-Quiero pasar por eso, prefiero mil veces sufrir eso a sufrir el no estar contigo. O lo que me espera con los Volturis, o con Demetri. Mi decisión está tomada Edward, y mi familia me apoya, así que ahora sólo necesito saber si lo harás tú o alguien más.

NADIE SE ATREVERÍA A PASAR SOBRE MI DECISIÓN. No importaba lo que Rosalie dijera, al final ellos no lo harían, primero la robaría y me la llevaría lejos de aquí. Y por supuesto que yo no lo haría.

No. yo no le haría eso. No podía secuestrarla. Hacer algo contra su voluntad. Recordé mis pensamientos mientras corría. Me aterraba perderla como humana, pero ¿no sería hermoso pasar mi vida con ella para siempre? Al fin y al cabo ella seguiría siendo Bella. Perdería su torpeza, sí. Perdería su rubor, sí. Perdería su calor, sí. Pero ella sería Bella, la hermosa mujer que hoy tenía frente a mí, aho estaría, para mí, por toda una eternidad.

Demonios.

-Yo lo haré, no confío en esa rubia.- sí confiaba.

Pero la idea de mi veneno corriendo por su cuerpo me excitaba de una manera difícil de explicar, me hacía sentirla más mía aún. Y no podía estar seguro de nadie como de mí, ni siquiera de Carlisle.

-Gracias. Te amo Edward. La pregunta es ¿cuándo? ¿Será antes de que vengan los Volturis? Necesito despedirme de mis padres…

Si cuando llegaran los Volturis ella ya estaba convertida se molestarían. Habrían venido a nada. Además me aterraba que Bella desarrollara alguna clase de poder siendo vampira. Su mente era algo único y debía de tener algún talento. Ellos la querrían. Necesitaba tiempo para disfrutarla. Aún no. Dame un poco más de tiempo por favor.

-No Bella, ellos necesitan verte primero como humana, podrían pensar que estamos jugando y no se trata de eso, te verán como humana y después…después te transformaré…- tenía que hacerlo. Todos tenían razón. Era la única manera.

-Eres el vampiro más terco que he conocido. Al menos recapacitaste a tiempo.

-Bueno no es que conozcas a muchos vampiros.

-Conozco al más hermoso de todos, y lo amo. Te amo Edward.

-Y yo a ti Bella- le dije y comience a besarla, esta vez disfrutaría cada centímetro de su piel, me quedaban pocos latidos, sus segundos estaban contados y yo necesitaba aprovecharlos uno a uno.

Sus gemidos llegaron a mí dulcemente. Ella era la sensualidad en toda la extensión de la palabra. Natural, jamás buscaba serlo, era parte de ella. Mis manos comenzaron a descender por su cuello, con cada roce de mi cuerpo ella arqueaba la espalda, la recosté en el pasto. No era precisamente un lugar adecuado para un ángel como ella, pero este era nuestro lugar secreto, nuestro primer beso fue aquí. Deseaba tenerla aquí.

Mi pecho estaba sobre el de ella, siempre cuidando no dejarle caer mi peso. Sentí su necesidad de aire así que me dediqué a probar su cuello, mis manos acariciaban sus perfectos senos, y ella se aferraba a mi espalda, empezó a abrir las piernas. Detestaba su ropa. Era un verdadero estorbo.

Se acomodó de forma que nuestros sexos chocaran. Le quité la blusa y comencé a besar su ombligo. Era deliciosa. Su aroma, su piel, toda ella era exquisita. – Edward, hazme tuya, aquí- dijo mi niña. Yo no necesité de más.

Le quité los pantalones con cuidado de no lastimarla, pero lo más rápido que pude. Ahora sólo tenía la ropa interior y yo estaba completamente vestido. Mi ropa en realidad no importaba. La destruí en menos de un segundo, en un parpadeo de Bella yo estaba desnudo.

Ella se sonrojó al mirarme así, yo no podía sentirme mas excitado sólo de verla recostada ahí, esperándome, lista para mí. Con más cuidado retire su ropa interior, esta vez me esmeré en no romperla, pero cómo deseaba tenerla.

Ahora nada estaba entre nosotros. No más ropa. Ningún vampiro degenerado escuchándola. Nada que me impidiera amarla. Y la amaría.

Empecé a besar lentamente su cuello, encima de ella, nuestros sexos se rozaban mus suavemente, me estaba volviendo loco pero el juego previo a hacer el amor era talvez más hermoso que el hecho en sí.

Bajé una de mis manos hacia sus senos, acariciándolos lenta pero firmemente, mientras la otra mano acariciaba su sexo, estaba húmedo y cálido. Introduje uno de mis dedos, ella arqueaba más su espalda y el movimiento hacía que su cuerpo se pegara más a mí. Repetía mi nombre una y otra vez, era lo único que decía. Al menos hoy sí hablaba. Su voz era un buen estímulo para mí.

Comencé a besar sus senos, deteniéndome en sus pezones, ella no paraba de decir mi nombre y yo me sentía en el cielo. Ella era lo que yo más amaba y era mía. Su aroma inundaba el lugar. Por donde fuera que oliese, allí estaba su aroma, el de su sexo, me iba a volver loco. Era hora de terminar con el juego.

Pero vi unas intenciones diferentes en ella. Ella quería pararse. Talvez no quería hacer el amor conmigo. Con todo el dolor del mundo la dejé levantarse. Pero cual fue mi sorpresa cuando se levantó sólo para volver a sentarse a horcajadas sobre mí. Bella tomaba el control de la situación y a mí me encantaba. La dejé hacer lo que quería. Verla así, frente a mí, sus senos a la altura de mi boca. Era lo más placentero que había sentido en mi vida.

Introduje mi erección en ella, ella jadeaba mi nombre mientras yo repetía una y otra vez cuanto la amaba. Se movía lentamente sobre mí. Sus caderas bailaban sobre mi, era una sensual danza entre sus caderas y las mías, mis manos se aferraban a su cintura para ayudarla, mientras las suyas estaban en mis cabellos, sus labios nunca dejaron de besarme.

Sus movimientos se hacían cada vez más y más rápidos, mientras sentía como su interior se contraía, su rostro era sublime, la expresión que tenía fue lo que me llevó al orgasmo, un orgasmo que alcancé junto con ella. Iba a gritar, pero ella estampó sus labios sobre los míos de nuevo, ahogando así ambos gritos de placer. Era perfecta.

Me quedé dentro de ella, sentir su calor interno era relajante, y yo necesitaba relajarme.

-¿Edward?

-Dime amor.

-¿Un vampiro puede embarazar a una humana?

¿Por qué su mente trabajaba tan diferente? ¿Cuándo se le ocurrió eso?

-Hay mitos, acerca de eso, sobre humanas embarazadas. Realmente los llamo mitos porque es imposible. Mi cuerpo está detenido. No hay vida dentro de mí. No puedo crear vida. ¿Entiendes eso?

-Creo que sí.

-¿Preocupada por usar preservativos?- era la mente más fascinante, no se me ocurrió pensar en eso. Era adorable que se preocupara.

-En realidad pensaba en un hijo tuyo. Sería hermoso.- me dolió lo que dijo.

Evidentemente nunca podría darle un hijo, era alo que estaba fuera de mi alcance. En eso jamás lograría satisfacerla. Si ella se hubiera enamorado de otra persona, un humano…

-No Edward, sólo me maravilla la idea de un hijo tuyo, no de cualquiera. No seas tonto.- me sorprendió el hecho de que adivinara lo que pensaba. Supuse que ella me conocía tan bien como yo a ella.

-Lo sé. Te amo. Lo siento.

-No lo hagas. Después de todo, yo también seré vampira, y eso no debe ser.

-¿De verdad quieres eso Bella?

-Quiero ser tuya, como hoy, para siempre, piénsalo Edward, jamás dormiremos, tendremos un tiempo ilimitado para esto. Yo no sé tú, pero a idea me encanta.- ella lo veía como una broma, pero era cierto. Esa idea fue suficiente para que quisiera un poco más por hoy.

-¿Bella?

-¿Si?

-¿Sabías que eres lo mas hermoso que habían visto mis ojos?

-Has visto poco…-dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco. Terca.

-Te he visto a ti. Eres hermosa, ¿quieres saber qué me gusta de ti?

-De acuerdo- dijo ahora con la voz un poco entrecortada. Ya le costaba trabajo respirar puesto que una de mis manos se paseaba entre sus senos, su estomago, su vientre, y se detenía en su intimidad.

-Me gusta el olor de tu cabello- le dije mientras enterraba mi nariz a la altura de su nuca para oler sus cabellos. Su corazón era un pequeño colibrí buscando la salida. –me gusta el color de tus ojos, la expresión de ellos- pasé mi aliento por sus párpados cerrados. Su respiración era un caos. –me gusta la manera en que tus labios se mueven cuando hablas, cuando sonríes…cuando me besas- deposité un suave beso en ellos, pasando mi lengua por su labio inferior. Ella no abría los ojos, estaba temblando. – me gusta la manera en que dices mi nombre, me gusta la forma de tu cuerpo, como se amolda a mis manos- acaricié sus senos suavemente, rozando apenas sus pezones. Su espalda se arqueó. Aún tenía los ojos cerrados. Su respiración seguía siendo irregular. –me gusta no sólo el olor de tu sangre, me gusta como huele tu intimidad- fui bajando hacía ese lugar que era mi templo. Lo besé con toda la devoción de la que fui capaz. Ella era mi diosa. Yo era quien la adoraba. Ahora sus gemidos se hicieron más audibles. Me llamaba.

Subí hacia sus labios y los besé ahora con pasión y fervor. Sus piernas se abrieron automáticamente para mí. Esta vez yo tendría el control. Ella debía estar cansada. Me introduje en ella y empecé a moverme despacio, sabía que así le gustaba a ella. Nunca esta vez no la besé. Quería mirar sus ojos, el brillo en su mirada. Me veía con todo el amor que tenía. Ella me amaba tanto como yo a ella y eso lo sabía.

Mis movimientos aumentaron de velocidad, esta vez mi boca estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para que ella ahogara sus ruidos en ella. Cada vez se le oía más fuerte. Podía escuchar mis propios jadeos. También estaba perdiendo el control. Lo perdí desde el día que la miré por primera vez. Mis manos se aferraban al suelo mientras seguían mirándola.

De nuevo sus gestos fueron el detonante que me hacía perder la cabeza. Ella comenzó a decir mi nombre más y más fuerte, su voz era rasposa, era increíblemente sensual. Llegó a la cima poco antes de mí. Verla gozar de esa manera era suficiente para mí. Verla tan feliz, y saber que la razón era yo, era todo en mi vida.

Volví a recuperarme aún dentro de ella. Irónico el momento en que su interior me enloquecía para después ser mi sedante. Me di cuenta que se quedó dormida. Eran más de las 3 de la madrugada. Debía estar muerta. La lleve cargando hasta su casa procurando no despertarla. Llegué a su cama y la recosté.

-No te vayas- me dijo dormida. Sonreí. Me recordó al primer día que la vi dormir. Que la oí hablar en sueños.

-Aquí estoy Bella, no voy a ninguna parte. Nunca me separaré de tu lado. Lo prometo.

Sonrió aún dormida. Me recosté a su lado mientras acariciaba su cabello. Ella era mi vida, mi razón de vivir. Todo mi mundo giraba para ella. Mis pasos iban dedicados a ella, cada movimiento de mi cuerpo era una reacción al suyo. Era como si estuviera atado. Sentía claramente la fuerza que ejercía sobre mí. Si la dejaba como humana, ella algún día moriría, la sola idea me destrozaba en mil pedazos. Debía convertirla. Porque era su deseo, y, tal como dijo Alice, también era el mío.

Extrañaría velar sus sueños, extrañaría besarla hasta que su corazón amenazara con escapar, extrañaría el calor que desprendía, su aroma definitivamente cambiaría, pero por nada del mundo cambiaría el tenerla a mi lado para siempre. Antes la eternidad se me antojaba vacía, sin razón. Monotonía pura. Una eterna monotonía.

Ahora era la idea más fascinante. Por eso pelearía por ella, contra todos, Demetri jamás la tocaría, los Volturis jamás la tendrían. Ella se aferraba a ser parte su vida, se aferraba a la idea de dejar de ser humana con tal de estar conmigo. Y yo la ayudaría en su intento. Se me iría la vida en ello.

_Mientras Edward admiraba a Bella dormir, y planeaba un futuro a su lado, en Volterra, otro vampiro tenía sus pensamientos puestos en ella. Demetri se imaginaba que esta noche también estarían juntos. Sabía que así sería. No podía dejar de imaginarse en vez de Edward._

_Le hizo el amor con el pensamiento de mil maneras, en todas las palabras que Demetri había escuchado cambiaban sólo por un nombre, ella no decía un "te amo Edward" ella decía te amo Demetri, ella lo miraba con devoción, ella le entregaba su cuerpo, ella se amoldaba a él de una manera exacta, perfecta, ella tendría ese orgasmo que lo había perseguido todo el día, pero esta vez lo provocaría él._

_En todos los momentos en que la tomaba, jamás terminaba matándola, ni siquiera se le pasó por la mente. Lo único que hacía al final era besarla, y mirarla, besarla de nuevo y volvían a empezar. Lo que Demetri no sabía es que el amor juega chueco, nunca avisa cuando vendrá, y llega cuando menos lo queremos, a veces el amor puede ser tan cruel que nos llega de improvisto, y la persona amada jamás corresponderá a nuestros sentimientos._

_A veces, como una bola demoledora, nos golpea, el impacto es tan fuerte que al principio no lo entiendes, pero lo terrible de todo esto, es que siempre se quedará ahí. Constante. La amaría. Él ya no pensaba en tomarla a la fuerza, porque ya no era su cuerpo obligado lo que deseaba, el la enamoraría porque se quería sentir merecedor de su amor. ¿Pero cómo…?_

**mmmm...enamorado, kn sabe, obsesionado, si, malo...ya no tanto, jajaja**

**el que sigue¿? YA SE QUE NADIE AKTUALIZA TANTOS CAPIS EN UN SOLO DIA, SON 8!!, PERO, EN REALIDAD ESTO YA ESTABA E LA RED HACE MUXO, EN MI BLOG, ESTABA EN EL KAPITULO 14, Y LAS NIÑAS QUE ME LEIAN ME PIDEN QUE YA LLEGUE AHI D NVO, Y CMO ESKRIBO PARA TODAS USTEDES, LO HARE, LAS KIERO!!**

**"Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi epalda, se encuentranen mis manos cuando escribo"**

* * *


	10. Demasiada Información

Estaba soñando. De eso no había duda. Sabía que era un sueño por tres razones. Una, yo no sabía correr tan rápido, definitivamente ya me habría caído. Dos porque Edward prometió no dejarme sola, él me cuidaría, por lo que estar sola en el bosque sin él no tenía sentido. Y tres porque Demetri no estaba en Forks, Alice aún no lo había visto regresar, así que era prácticamente imposible que estuviera detrás de mí.

Sus ojos color carmín me miraban seductoramente, me juraba que no me lastimaría. "yo amo a Edward" le gritaba, pero eso sólo lo hacía enfadar. Corría hacia mí. Yo no tendría tiempo no de parpadear.

De pronto me encontraba completamente desnuda frente a él, me moría de la vergüenza, no quería que otro hombre que no fuera Edward me viera así, el ladeaba la cabeza mientras me examinaba, de nuevo sonreía. "te juro Bella que no te lastimaré".

Me desperté con la luz de la mañana. Me sentí envuelta por unos brazos fríos que me protegían. Era un sueño. Mi móvil vibraba en mi buró. Me moví rápidamente para ver quien era. Se trataba de Jake, hacía días que no hablaba con él y seguro ya estaba preocupado. Le debía muchas explicaciones. Edward se tensó a mi lado, pero me dejó contestar.

-¿Jake?

-Bella… ¿cómo estás? Necesitamos hablar cariño, es necesario. Un gruñido salió del pecho de Edward.

-Por supuesto Jacob, yo también necesito verte, disculparme…sé que- me interrumpió.

-No Bells, no tienes que disculparte de nada, que te parece si te pasas hoy por la Push –Edward negó con la cabeza. No me dejaría sola y él no podía bajar a la reserva.

-¿Te importaría venir tú? Parte de lo que quiero hablarte tiene que ver con el hecho de no poder ir.

-¿No te dejan venir? –preguntó un Jacob bastante molesto, ya me lo imaginaba temblando. Me apresuré a calmarlo.

-No Jake no es eso, se trata de otra cosa, ¿vendrás?

-De acuerdo, llegaré en unos minutos. Te quiero Bella.

-También te quiero Jake, te veo en un rato. Adiós.

Colgué el teléfono mientras Edward me abrazaba. Había estado pensando en decirle a Jake lo de los Volturis, tal vez omitiría lo de Demetri, eso haría que Jake perdiera el control, estaba segura.

Pero no se lo había comentado a ninguno de los Cullen, talvez la idea de hacer partícipe a los licántropos se les antojaba mala, pero Jake era mi amigo. Como siempre, Edward pareció que si podía leerme la mente.

-¿De qué quieres hablar con…él, cómo le vas a explicar el hecho de no poder ir a la reserva? –parecía que le costaba trabajo mencionar su nombre, pero sabía que si lo insultaba me molestaría, por lo que se limitó a decirle "él".

-Voy a contarle la verdad, es mi amigo y creo que debe saberlo, al fin y al cabo se enterarán cuando estén aquí, y es mejor que estén preparados.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón. Talvez Carlisle deba hablar con el Alfa para que podamos hacer estrategias. No sé si accedan a eso, pero sería más sencillo vencer a los Volturis con ellos ayudando.

Le di un suave beso en los labios y me levanté de la cama. Me dirigí hacia el baño, pasé por la habitación de papá, él ya no estaba. Tomé una ducha rápida y me vestí en el baño. Me vi tentada a llamarlo para que me acompañara, pero Jake estaba por llegar y no quería tentar a la suerte.

En cuanto estuve lista regresé a mi habitación, Edward estaba allí, recargado en la ventana esperándome. Creo que nunca me acostumbraría al hecho de estar al lado de alguien tan perfecto. Se escuchó como alguien tocaba la puerta. Edward me dijo que estaría en mi habitación, era lo mejor, enfrentarlos sería provocar una disputa, así que mantenerlos alejados era lo más sensato.

Bajé las escaleras con cuidado de no caer. Abrí la puerta y lo primero que pasó fue que sentí sus fuertes brazos sacándome el aire. No estoy segura de cuántas veces le había dicho a Jake el hecho de que siempre me impedía respirar.

-Jake…aire…-sentí como aflojaba el abrazo, pero de pronto me miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Es que acaso nunca se separa de ti? ¿Por qué tiene que estar aquí incluso cuando vengo a visitarte?

-Ven Jake, tenemos que hablar. –lo llevé a la sala, donde papá miraba la televisión.

Nos sentamos en el mismo sillón, Jake me miraba de una manera diferente, algo había cambiado. Talvez el hecho de haberlo lastimado tanto significaba que se alejaría de mí. No podría soportarlo. Jake era mi familia y tenerlo lejos me mataría. Iba a comenzar a disculparme cuando me abrazó de nuevo.

-Bella, las cosas han cambiado. Ahora podemos ser los amigos que debimos ser desde un principio. Fue culpa mía por enamorarme de ti cuando lo único que tú buscabas era mi amistad, buscabas alguien que te levantara. Estabas sumamente triste por lo del chupasangres….lo siento…está bien, por lo de Edward, y yo me aproveché de tu dolor. Pero las cosas pueden funcionar Bella.

-Jake, no te estoy entendiendo. Se supone que la que debería de disculparse soy yo, no tú.

-No Bella, ninguno de los dos. Estoy imprimado. Estás libre de mis ataduras, de mi amor, ahora sólo queda el amor de hermanos que siempre te tendré. Ahora podemos ser felices. Me gustaría que tu felicidad no fuera al lado de él, pero si eso es lo que quieres, está bien. Estos días no te marqué porque sucedió lo de mi imprimación. Soy feliz Bella.

-Y ¿quién es ella? –no estaba segura de lo que sentía. Estaba feliz por él, y de que las cosas serían mucho más fáciles. Pero, quería saber que ella era lo suficientemente buena para él.

-Su nombre es Catherine. Es la prima de Quil, vino de visita, la vi y sucedió. Como es evidente, ella también me quiere. Así funciona esto.

-Me alegro Jake. –sí, claro que me alegraba. Era lo que debía ser, y si Jake la había escogido, ella debía de ser fantástica.

-Ahora explícame, ¿por qué no puedes bajar a la Push? quería que la conocieras. –esta era la parte difícil.

Le platiqué todo acerca de los Volturis, quienes eran, por qué eran tan cercanos a Carlisle, le conté que ahí habían ido los Cullen cuando se fueron de Forks. Le conté todo hasta lo que se venía. Omití la parte de Demetri. Jake estaba fuera de sí. De pronto los brazos de Edward me jalaron hacia atrás y se puso entre los dos.

-Tranquilo Jacob. –lo dijo en serio.

No era sólo una razón para pelear, y por lo que veía, de verdad Jake necesitaba calmarse. Pensé que el hecho de que Edward bajara tendría el efecto contrario. Seguramente Jake se pondría peor, pero poco a poco se fue calmando.

-Lo siento Bella, debo irme, debo informar Sam de esto. No tardaré en regresar. Por supuesto los lobos también pelearemos contra ellos. De eso no hay duda.

-Jacob, podría hablar Sam con mi padre. Creo que sería lo mejor. –dijo Edward.

Parecía que a Jacob le costaba trabajo tener a Edward ahí, lo había ignorado olímpicamente, así que sólo se limitó a asentir una vez. Salió por la puerta y nos volvimos a quedar solos.

-Edward, todo saldrá bien ¿verdad?

-No quiero que estés preocupada. Por favor Bella, nada te va a pasar, te lo prometo, yo te voy a cuidar.

-Confío en ti Edward.

La semana pasó rápido. Iba al colegio todos los días, Edward nunca se despegó de mí. Era una suerte el hecho de tenerlo en todas las clases. Aún cuando sabíamos que ellos no estaban aquí, me cuidaban como si fueran a aparecer tras de mí en cualquier momento.

Alice aún no estaba segura de cuando vendrían, puesto que los maestros no habían decidido nada. Carlisle me explicó que en realidad el veredicto que importaba más era el de Aro. Sam habló con Carlisle al respecto, el trato consistía en que, mientras ellos vinieran, habría tregua, pelearían juntos, cuando se fueran, volvería todo a la normalidad. Por ahora la línea del tratado estaba disuelta.

Era una rutina no tan mala, tenía sus pros. Por las mañanas iba al instituto, pero por las noches Edward me tomaba en sus brazos y no me daba tregua, a veces discutíamos al respecto, decía que debía descansar para el instituto, que no debía desvelarme, pero al final accedía a hacerlo aunque fuera una vez, a veces más. Eran las mejores noches de mi vida.

Y así llegó el sábado. Alice tuvo la visión que todos esperábamos, los Volturis venían. Llegarían el lunes en la noche. No venían todos los maestros, sólo Aro, venía Jane, Félix, alguien llamado Alec, y por supuesto, Demetri.

Todos los Cullen tenían esperanzas, el hecho de que Aro viniera era un punto a favor. Me explicaron que, por medio del tacto, Aro podía ver, no sólo lo que pensabas, sino cualquier pensamiento que hubiera atravesado tu mente. Toda tu vida. Así no habría problema en demostrarle que me transformarían, pues Alice lo veía en el futuro.

Pero de igual manera les preocupaba el afán que tenía Aro por coleccionar tesoros. Ya había demostrado, mientras estaban viviendo en Italia, que quería a Edward, a Jasper y a Alice en sus tropas. Edward temía que, cuando supiera que era inmune a los poderes mentales, y que me transformarían, también me iba a desear. Era lo que se dice "un diamante en bruto".

Pero a mí lo que más me preocupaba era el hecho de que, los sueños con Demetri, continuaban noche tras noche, a veces no me desnudaba, algunas veces se limitaba a mirarme, siempre asegurándome que no me iba a lastimar. Sólo me observaba.

Ya no quería soñar con él, me despertaba sudando, con el corazón a mil por hora, asustada. No quería verlo. Estaba aterrada de lo que podría hacerme. El de mis sueños aseguraba no herirme, pero el de la realidad…era otra historia.

El domingo, todos estábamos ansiosos. Alice ya había hablado con mi padre, la supuesta semana que estaría en su casa por fin había llegado. Se supone que se irían el lunes en la mañana, así que desde el domingo en la noche yo ya estaba en casa de los Cullen.

Sentí una terrible punzada en mi interior por dejar a Charlie. Mi tiempo se estaba acabando. Pronto tendría que despedirme de él, de mamá. Aún no le había dicho nada Jake, sabía que todo la tregua se vería reducida a nada, por lo que decidí esperar a que todo pasara…si es que pasaba.

Los lobos estaban haciendo ronda en todo alrededor de la casa. Ya eran 10 los licántropos. Era sorprendente que fueran tantos. Carlisle se mostraba impresionado. Emmett y Jasper también querían participar en las rondas, pero era mejor que se quedaran dentro.

Y así, pasando el tiempo ahí, llegó el dichoso lunes. Tenía terror, ya estaba oscureciendo, Edward me tenía en sus brazos, acariciándome, tranquilizándome, pero por su postura adivinaba que no sólo me estaba tranquilizando, sino protegiendo.

Alice fue la primera que los sintió…o los vio. Edward leyó su pensamiento y seguramente después también el de ellos. Después de unos segundos todos se habían percatado de que ya estaban aquí. Para mí todo estaba igual que siempre, obviamente.

Tocaron a la puerta, Carlisle se acercó, se le veía triste, esto no era para nada de su agrado. También parecía cansado. No sabía que los vampiros se cansaran. Seguramente era un cansancio emocional. Carlisle odiaba la violencia.

Cuando abrió, apareció frente a mí un hombre de una elegancia increíble, no podía concebir que alguien tuviera movimientos tan fluidos, Alice sería tan patosa como yo al lado de él. Tenía el cabello largo, su piel era pálida, pero se veía como el pergamino. Sus ojos eran de un rojo carmín. Era un rostro amable, pero de alguna forma, tal amabilidad asustaba.

Tras él venía Jane, sonriendo, orgullosa de venir con su maestro, lo miraba con adoración. A su lado venía un joven tan hermoso como ella. Parecía un niño. Ése debía de ser Alec. Entró también Félix, tenso por alguna razón. Talvez los licántropos eran algo que no se esperaban. Y detrás de ellos, entró Demetri.

Lo primero que hizo fue verme, ya no era con ganas de atacarme, eso era obvio. Ahora me veía…me veía con adoración. Cualquiera hubiera podido ver eso. Su mirada pasó por los brazos de Edward y su rostro fue atravesado por una mueca de dolor.

Se le veía torturado. Volteé para ver a Edward, quien tenía la mandíbula tensa. Lo miraba con odio. En sus pensamientos, algo le molestaba enserio. Pero Demetri jamás apartó sus ojos de mí. Era el mismo de mis sueños, el que juraba que no me lastimaría, sólo que este sufría. No pude evitar sentir pena por él.

Aro abrazó a Carlisle, como dos viejos amigos que no se ven hace mucho, aunque todos sabíamos que no hacía tanto. Después de saludar a todos, Aro prestó atención a la humana que estaba en brazos de Edward. Me miraba tan intensamente que tuve que voltearme.

-Hola Bella, es un placer verte por fin, es increíble los efectos que tienes en los de mi especie. –el rostro de Edward era inexpresivo, pero yo lo conocía, sabía que estaba a punto de gruñir.

-El placer es mío –en realidad no había ningún placer en todo esto.

Escuché como los lobos aullaban, y ahí, un aullido más feroz, más amenazador que el de los demás, ese era el de Jake. Lo conocía bien.

-Es una lástima Carlisle, que nos esperaras con un montón de guerreros, como si viniéramos a pelear. Eso no está bien. Te considero mi amigo y jamás haría algo que dañara a tu familia. –hasta yo, que era una pésima mentirosa, podía ver la nota falsa en su voz.

-Esto no es por ti Aro, si sabes la historia completa, entonces sabrás lo que ocurrió con Demetri, los licántropos están aquí para cuidar de ella.

-Sí, sé la historia completa, y he de admitir que me fascina el hecho de su…prodigiosa mente. Tienes un gran potencial Bella, ¿lo sabías? –sólo negué con la cabeza. –Edward, no tienes porque abrazarla de ese modo, mientras yo esté aquí no ocurrirá nada, eres demasiado posesivo hijo mío. –el rostro de Edward seguía siendo una máscara de indiferencia, pero yo sabía que quería matar a alguien.

-Si tu rastreador te diera la mano entonces no pensarías igual y si amaras a esta mujer como la amo yo, definitivamente no pensarías igual. Es cuestión de percepciones Aro.

-OH, lo sé Edward, sé lo que piensa, y por lo mismo, deberías de estar seguro que no la lastimará. En fin. El tema aquí no es quién la ama más. -¿quién me ama más?

Entonces…él…no podía ni respirar. Ahora no sólo Demetri me miraba, yo también le miraba a él y me era imposible separar mis ojos de los suyos. Estaba aterrada, pero ya no por lo que pudiera hacerme, ya no temía a que me asesinara. Tenía miedo de los problemas que esto nos traería a Edward y a mí.

La transformación sólo detendría a los Volturis de asesinarme, pero ¿serviría para que ese vampiro que me miraba dejara de amarme? ¿En realidad me amaba? Parecía que sí. Esto estaba mal.

-Estamos aquí, porque, como sabrán, las reglas no permiten que un humano sepa tanto como Bella, ella es humano y no debería de saber nuestra naturaleza. Ahora, Jane me mencionó el hecho de que piensan transformarla, yo sólo vine a corroborarlo, en caso de que así sea, entonces me marcharé.

Alice se adelantó unos pasos para darle la mano a Aro. Éste permaneció unos segundos en silencio, mientras asentía con la cabeza. Una sonrisa se iba dibujando poco a poco en sus labios, hasta que Alice lo soltó, Jasper se veía a punto de asesinarlo.

-Vaya, eso ha sido verdaderamente impresionante, en verdad que sí. Mi querida Bella, déjame decirte que serás fabulosa, no puedo imaginarme a alguien que le vaya tan bien la transformación. Serás encantadora. – ¿de qué rayos me hablaba?

-Espera Aro, entonces si estás tan enterado como aseguras, quiero que Demetri no vuelva aquí. No lo quiero cerca de ella.

-No puedes decidir todo por ella, estoy harto de cómo la reprimes, ¿quién te dice que ella no quiere conocerme, por qué alejarme si no la voy a lastimar? Puedes hacer lo que quieras Edward, escóndela de mí, pero a mí no me puedes ordenar el irme de aquí. –era evidente que Demetri lo estaba invitando a pelear. Ahora sí tenía miedo.

-Lo siento tanto Edward, en eso tiene razón, yo no puedo ordenarle que se vaya, o que se quede, o ninguna otra cosa. Si todo fuera con base en órdenes, entonces les ordenaría a ustedes que se unieran a mí, pero es claro que las cosas no funcionan así ¿verdad? Pero sí debo decir, que él también es mi familia, todos ellos son mi familia, y si algo le pasa, entonces yo también actuaré. Es una pena. Lo siento. Es hora de irme. Fue un gusto, y Bella, no dudes que vendré a ver por mis propios ojos lo que te espera. Estoy ansioso querida. Hasta luego. –la amenaza de Aro era simple, si Edward mataba a Demetri, la batalla empezaba.

Todos salieron detrás de Aro. El último en salir fue Demetri, quién me miró hasta el final, se veía verdaderamente triste. Murmuró algo que no pude oír Edward gruñó amenazadoramente, al igual que un lobo allá afuera. Me preguntaba que había sido.

-¿Cuándo me transformarás? –fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir, estaba atónita con todo lo que había ocurrido. Edward me miraba con frustración. Sé que quería leerme el pensamiento.

-¿Qué piensas de todo esto Bella? Necesito saber.

-No sé qué decirte, esto es demasiado, no quiero a nadie peleando contigo por mí. –suspiró aliviado.

-Eso en realidad no me preocupa. Bien Bella, lo haré cuando estés lista, creo que debes despedirte y…- alguien entró por la puerta, ni siquiera se molestó en tocar. Tuve miedo que fuera él, pero respiré aliviada al ver que era Jake.

-¿Por qué demonios no me habías dicho que te iban a transformar?, ¿y no pensabas decirme tampoco que un vampiro psicópata está enamorado de ti? ¿No tienes sufriente con este? –dijo señalando a Edward.

-No te permito que le hables así, si vuelves a usar ese tono con ella te cortaré el cuello perro. –en ese momento entró Sam para calmar los ánimos.

-Jacob, esta decisión es suya, no tuya, por favor, debemos irnos, los Volturis aún están aquí. Por favor Jacob, ya habrá tiempo para que lo platiques con ella. –Jake temblaba de los pies a la cabeza.

Salió sin decir nada, era obvio que no podía no obedecer al Alfa. Me sentía terrible por él, eran demasiadas emociones para mí en un día, sentía que me iba a desmayar.

-Edward, dale algo de comer, está a punto de colapsar. –dijo Alice.

Edward me llevó a la cocina, en cuanto llegamos allí me abrazó con fuerza. Estaba temblando tanto como yo. Yo temblaba de miedo, él temblaba de rabia. Me miró a los ojos y me besó como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

-No permitiré que te alejen de mí, nadie lo hará. T lo prometo.

-Lo sé Edward cálmate por favor, que te parece si me salto la cena y nos vamos a tu habitación, no tengo ganas de ir a clases mañana así que tengo permitido desvelarme. –me miró con una sonrisa, aunque la felicidad no llegaba a sus ojos, algo lo torturaba más que a los demás.

Algo sabía que los demás no. algo en los pensamientos de Demetri, o en alguna visión de Alice. Quería ayudarlo, reconfortarlo, asegurarle que todo estaría bien, pero yo también tenía miedo. No estaba segura de lo que se venía, de lo único que estaba segura era de que amaba a este vampiro. Y de que él me amaba tanto como yo a él. No me hizo mucho caso, y terminé cenando. Me despedí de todos. Alice miraba a Edward con intensidad, él sólo asintió peor no dijo nada.

¿Qué veían en mi futuro que los mortificaba tanto?

* * *

**Capitulo 14, aaaaah pobre Demetri, no les da pena¿? Pero nimodo, Edward llego primero, y no están felices por Jake¿? Yo si jajajaja espero les guste!! Las kiero!! Y nos estamos leyendo.**

**"Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo"**


	11. Vampiro

La visión de Alice era clara y simple, él no se iría, encontraría la manera de hablar con ella. Pero yo no se lo permitiría, primero besaría a la manada de lobos antes que dejar que él hablara con ella. Sus palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza:

"_¿quién te dice que ella no quiere conocerme, por qué alejarme si no la voy a lastimar?_"

Eso era absurdo, ella no tendría razones para aceptarlo, porque me amaba, ella daría la vida por mí tanto como yo por ella. Pero la mirada de Bella fue también muy clara. Esa manía que tenía de ver siempre por los demás antes que por ella misma iba a costarme caro. Cuando vio como él tenía cara de dolor, ella pareció apenarse por él. El no merecía la compasión de nadie, y mucho menos la de ángel, era un ser despreciable que asesinaba gente, y gozaba haciéndolo.

"Viste lo mismo que vi yo, así que no te separes de ella, y por cierto, la transformación tiene que ser pronto ¿de acuerdo?" –fue el pensamiento de Alice, sólo asentí mientras subíamos las escaleras.

-Edward –dijo mientras se cepillaba el cabello.

Era una imagen verdaderamente hermosa, pasaría toda mi existencia viéndola hacer eso, si no fuera porque hacerle el amor era mil veces mejor.

-Dime Bella.

-¿Cuándo va a ser mi transformación?

-Cuando estés lista, talvez después de que esta semana pase, cuando tengas que regresar a casa, te despedirás de tu padre y de tu madre, no lo sé Bella, es algo que depende más de ti.

-¿Estás molesto? –sí, lo estaba.

-No es eso, es sólo que todo este asunto me tiene un mal, en serio…la manera en la que te mira…me va a volver loco.

-Me refería a si estabas molesto conmigo. – ¿por qué habría de estarlo?

Pero en el momento en que lo dijo me di cuenta que sí. La mirada que le había dedicado, el simple hecho de que si quiera hubiera posado sus ojos en él ¿por qué? ¿Para qué mirarle?

-No…bueno, la manera en que lo miraste, no sé Bella, escuché sus pensamientos, y te juro que mirarlo de ese modo no fue lo que se dice un estimulante a no pensar en ti, al contrario, creo que eso le dio ilusiones.

-¿Eso significa que estás molesto por las ilusiones que se puede hacer conmigo? Lo importante es que yo no quiero nada con él, no entiendo Edward…

-¡¡Ese es el problema –la interrumpí –la manera en que lo miraste no demostró exactamente que no quieras nada con él!! –no sé de dónde salieron esas palabras, pero una vez dichas era tarde para retractarme.

Sabía que me había equivocado en decir eso. Soy un idiota. Su cara reflejaba un enojo que pocas veces había visto en ella. Escuché como mentalmente Alice me maldijo por lo que había dicho.

-¿Entonces todo esto gira en torno a tu desconfianza por mis sentimientos? ¿De verdad es tan difícil confiar en que te amo?

-No es eso Bella, lo siento, yo confío en ti, de verdad, pero…

-¿Pero qué Edward? ¿Confías en mí pero aún así más vale prevenir?

-No seas ridícula…esta conversación es completamente absurda.

-El absurdo aquí eres tú. Necesito cambiar mi ropa si no te molesta. –era obvio que quería estar sola.

Mis comentarios la hicieron enfadar y ella tenía razón. Yo no debía desconfiar de ella así que salí. Sentí como si mi corazón se hiciera pedacitos, odiaba cuando ella se enfadaba conmigo y esta no sería la excepción, necesitaba encontrar la manera de hacerla feliz porque los minutos sin ella eran un desperdicio.

Cuando iba bajando las escaleras la escuché claramente decir mi nombre. En menos de un segundo yo ya estaba ahí, abrazándola y estrechándola contra mi frío cuerpo.

-Mañana iré a despedirme de Charlie y le marcaré a Reneé. Quiero ser transformada mañana mismo. –me quedé más helado de lo que ya estaba.

¿Mañana? Es demasiado pronto, sé que le dije que en cuanto ella quisiera, pero contaba con que acabara la semana, no podía entenderlo. Su mente era tan diferente… ¿por qué había llegado a esa conclusión después de discutir?

-De acuerdo, mañana entonces Bella. Te amo, siento haber dicho las cosas que… -puso un dedo en mis labios y empezó a delinearlos.

-No Edward, la que lo lamenta soy yo, te dejé una vez y tienes todo el derecho de volver a dudar de mí, lo entiendo, fue mi error y de eso seré culpable…para siempre, pero debes de saber que eres mi vida Edward, no volvería a equivocarme de esa manera, y nunca te volvería a dejar. –la besé mientras se aferraba a mi cuerpo.

Pero seguramente ella estaría triste, mañana le diría adiós a su padre para poder estar conmigo, así que hoy no era un buen día para hacerla mía. Con mucho esfuerzo me separé de ella y le di un corto beso en la nariz.

-No tienes que decir eso Bella, ahora es hora de dormir, mañana será un día pesado y quiero que descanses ¿de acuerdo?

-Será mi última noche como humana, la última que duerma…

-No tienes por qué hacerlo Bella.

-Claro que no tengo por qué, pero quiero hacerlo, vamos a la cama.

Se recostó en mi pecho mientras tarareaba su nana, ella debía disfrutar su última noche, tanto como debía disfrutarla yo, sería la última vez que la vería dormir, que la escucharía hablar en sueños, sería la última vez que su corazón descansaría tranquilo mientras soñaba con nosotros. Su olor ya no sería el mismo, mañana pasaría el día completo viendo sus ojos, esos que me cautivaron.

La rabia que sentí contra mi naturaleza en esos momentos me hizo odiarme, no por lo que ella iba a ser, sino porque yo no podía llorar. Ojala pudiera llorar y sacar aunque sea un poco del dolor que en esos momentos sentía. Sentó que si respiración era tranquila y supe que ya estaba dormida. Acaricié su cabello mientras memorizaba cada parte de su humana anatomía, cada olor, cada suspiro.

-Buenas noches Bella…

BPOV

Toqué la puerta de Charlie, Edward me esperaba en el bosque mientras Alice lo hacía en el auto, se supone que Edward no se encontraba en Forks, por lo que él no debía estar aquí.

-Bella, pensé que no te tomarías tan enserio eso de venir a hacerme compañía. ¿Está Alice aquí? –el nudo en mi garganta era demasiado fuerte, no sabía cuánto tiempo aguantaría esto sin llorar.

-Está en el auto, sólo vine a ver como estabas. Iremos de compras hoy…a Seattle.

-Muy bien, diviértanse entonces, y por Dios Bella no necesitas venir a ver cómo estoy, ya sé cuidarme yo solito… ¿estás bien cielo? –mis ojos repentinamente estaban llenos de lágrimas. Esperaba con el corazón que de verdad se pudiera cuidar él solo. Lo iba a extrañar tanto.

-No es nada papá, es sólo que tuve este sueño y bueno, me sentí un poco paranoica el día de hoy. Sólo recuerda siempre que no pudiste ser un mejor padre para mí, jamás cambiaría nada de ti y si me dieran a escoger te escogería 100 veces Charlie. Te amo papá… -las lágrimas a este punto de la conversación ya no sólo eran las mías.

-Por Dios Bella no me digas esto.

La voz de Charlie se quebró y aproveché ese momento para abrazarlo, tan fuerte como nunca lo había hecho, en ese abrazo le agradecí el ver por mí todos estos años, el amarme como lo había hecho, le agradecía el simple hecho de que fuera mi padre.

-También te amo cariño.

-Usaré el teléfono sólo un momento y me marcho ¿está bien?

-Subí a mi habitación y marqué el teléfono de Reneé. Ella notaría que yo lloraba mucho. Escuché mientras sonaba el teléfono que Alice había entrado a la casa y platicaba con mi padre. Seguramente evitando que Charlie viniera a espiar.

-¿Diga?

-Mamá es Bella, ¿cómo estás?

-¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Estás llorando cariño?

-Sí….es que tuve un mal sueño y sólo quería llamar para ver cómo te encontrabas. Mamá te amo. Escucha mamá, quiero que me pongas atención. Cuando pongas arbolitos de navidad recuerda apagar las lucecitas de éste, las velas nunca se dejan encendidas, guarda los tickets de todo lo que compres, escribe notas en el refrigerador de todo lo que hagas para que no lo olvides….por favor mamá nunca dejes de ser amiga de Charlie, él a veces te necesitará. No me preguntes, sólo hazme caso ¿de acuerdo? Haz feliz a Phil. Recuerda que te amo. –las últimas palabras las dije llorando en serio. Debía ser un poco más honesta con ella dado que era muy perceptiva. Escuché como lloraba también.

-Te amo Bella. –no me peguntó nada más y se lo agradecí. Colgué el teléfono mientras me despedía mentalmente de esa casa, de mi habitación, do todo lo que me rodeaba. La cama que compartía tantas veces con Edward.

Bajé las escaleras y encontré a un Charlie muy risueño, agradecí mentalmente a Alice. Le di un fuerte…y último abrazo a Charlie y salí del que había sido mi hogar…dirigiéndome al que sería por toda la eternidad.

º ======== º ======== º ======== º

-Pondremos un poco de morfina Bella, esperamos que esto mitigue un poco el dolor.

Las palabras de Carlisle no eran para nada reconfortantes. Miré a Edward que estaba nervioso, asustado, se le veía el terror en los ojos. Trató de sonreír pero parecía más una mueca.

-Vas a estar aquí, y eso es suficiente. No tengo miedo así que tampoco lo tengas tú. Te amo.

Vi como todos salían de la habitación, Edward tenía dos inyecciones junto a la cama, una supuse era la morfina, pero la otra no tenía ni idea. Edward aún se veía asustado, pero era como si me temiera a mí. Me miraba con cautela.

-¿Qué pasa Edward? ¿Para qué es la otra inyección? –soltó el aire con fuerza y volvía a tomarlo, hizo el ejercicio unas tres veces más como buscando el valor.

-La otra es mi veneno, no puedo morderte Bella… -ahora entendía el por qué de su miedo.

-Claro que puedes y es lo que quiero que hagas, la primera transformación en la historia de los vampiros que se hace con amor y tú vienes a quitarle lo romántico. Edward quiero que me muerdas, no quiero que me inyectes.

-Seguramente bromeas con eso de romántico….está bien Bella.

Su mirada se veía inmensamente dolorosa, parecía que de verdad le dolía convertirme. ¿Acaso no quería compartir la eternidad conmigo? ¿No se daba cuenta que esta era la única salida?

Comenzó a besarme, me alegraba de que hubiera notado la indirecta de lo "romántico". Quería que me hiciera el amor por última vez como humana y él parecía querer lo mismo. Olía cada centímetro de mí como no queriendo dejarlo ir. Los jadeos por mi parte no se hicieron esperar, empecé a desvestirlo mientras él hacía otro tanto conmigo.

Besaba cada parte de mí con total devoción, mientras yo pronunciaba su nombre una y otra vez…_Edward…Edward…Edward…_

Llegó a la zona de mis senos y aspiró fuertemente mi aroma mientras los tomaba con ambas manos, mantenía los ojos abiertos, como si memorizara todas las partes de mi cuerpo. Comenzó a lamer uno de mis pezones mientras acariciaba el otro con una mano. Mi espalda se arqueaba una y otra vez mientras las gotas de sudor caían una a una por mi frente.

La única ropa que me quedaba era la parte de debajo de mi ropa interior, mientras él traía aún pantalones. Lo separé para poder desvestirlo. Retiré rápidamente de una vez su ropa interior, suspiré resignada, su grandeza nunca dejaría de sorprenderme, era tan perfecto. Regresé a sus labios y el me apretó fuerte contra su cuerpo. Sus manos recorrían mi desnuda espalda hasta que llegaron a mis nalgas, una vez ahí metió las manos bajo la tela y exploró hasta encontrarse con mi centro.

-Bella te amo… -su voz era ronca, áspera, era endemoniadamente sensual escucharlo así, y demasiado placentero saber que era yo la causante.

Sus helados dedos en mi sexo sacaban gemidos más audibles de mí. Pronto estaría gritando. Quitó esa última barrera que entre nosotros había y se puso encima de mí. Sus ojos parecían oro derretido, su mirada traspasaba mi alma y de pronto fui consciente de una cosa.

No más sonrojos, esta sensación no volvería, mi corazón acelerado se quedaría estático, nunca más volvería a sentir que mi estómago bailaba cunado estaba cerca. Todo cambiaría. Nunca más volvería a ser humana. Nunca. Las lágrimas llegaron, las malditas y traicioneras lágrimas. Edward me abrazó con fuerza.

-Todo estará bien Bella, te amaré siempre, humana o no, serás Bella. -dichas estas palabras comenzó a penetrarme mientras devoraba mi cuello.

Nunca separó su rostro de esa parte, lo cual agradecí dado que, aunque disfrutaba tenerlo dentro de mí, hoy mi rostro no era el más feliz. Talvez lo mismo pasaba con él. Me aferré a su espalda y por el rabillo del ojo vi como tomaba una de las jeringas. Me tensé al momento, pero él me aseguró que era la morfina. Me inyectó en la zona del brazo pero yo apenas si lo sentí. Seguía penetrándome pero ahora con mucha más fuerza, y los besos en el cuello eran mucho más constantes.

Y lo sentí. Sus dientes traspasaban mi cuello y un calor familiar empezó a recorrerme, desde la zona donde me mordía hasta la punta de mis pies. Empecé a sentir el dolor pero no podía gritar no tenía control de ninguno de mis movimientos, quería aferrarme a Edward pero mis brazos no respondían. Sentí como terminó en mí…

-Aquí estoy Bella. Te amo.

Un beso en la frente fue de lo último que fui consciente.

.

..

…

….

…..

….

…

..

.

Habían al menos unos 100 aromas a mi alrededor, y yo los podía identificar todos. Alguien tomaba mi mano, era una mano cálida, suave. Ese no era Edward, aunque transmitía las mismas descargas. Traté de apretar su agarre pero mi cuerpo seguía sin responder.

Puse atención a los sonidos. El fuerte aleteo de un corazón me puso alerta. ¿Quién estaría abajo? No podía creer que tuvieran a un humano cerca de mí...aunque no había ningún olor en la atmósfera que me resultara apetitoso, a excepción del que tenía cerca de mí…aunque el apetito que despertaba este era distinto. Sí ahora lo sabía. Era Edward.

-¿Cómo sigue? –esa voz era la de Alice, aunque ahora sonaba mil veces más hermosa. De verdad parecían campanas.

-Sigue sin mover ni un solo músculo, ni siquiera mueve los párpados. ¿Segura que funcionó? -Ahora sí me sentía en el cielo.

La voz de Edward siempre me había parecido de lo más linda, sensual, suave, aterciopelada, cálida…era perfecta. Hoy entendía que mis oídos humanos estaban descompuestos.

-Lo he visto Edward tranquilo, ella es perfecta. Pero no dejaré que la mires hasta que esté lista. ¿Crees que le haya dolido mucho?

-La verdad es que no quiero pensar en eso Alice. –analicé sus palabras.

Recuerdo que sentí un dolor muy fuerte, pero ahora no había nada de eso, sólo esta incomodidad por no poder moverme. –Lleva así más de los tres días Alice…eso no es normal.

-Seguramente se debe a la morfina Edward, ella estará bien. - ¿tres días? ¿De verdad?

Parecían sólo minutos. Comencé a poner más atención a todos los sonidos. Escuchaba las alas de los pájaros. Autos que cruzaban la carretera. El golpeteo de ese humano corazón seguía allí, podía identificar su respiración, la cual era acompasada. Ese humano estaría dormido. ¿Qué hacía un humano dormido en casa de los Cullen? Me aterré al momento. Seguramente era Charlie.

Se escuchaba la televisión, era una película, la cual estaba segura era "Romeo & Julieta", la versión de Leonardo De Caprio. Y de pronto toda mi atención giró a 2 sonidos. Uno era un gruñido por parte de Edward, y el otro era la voz de un hombre que pronunciaba mi nombre. El gruñido de Edward daba miedo, era completamente amenazador, mientras que la voz de ese hombre estaba cargada de dolor.

-Eres un monstruo Edward…decías amarla y la mataste. –era Demetri.

Edward no volvió a gruñir. Era ahora o nunca, necesitaba despertar para abrazar al ángel que junto a mí estaba, seguramente las palabras de Demetri lo habían herido. Conocía perfectamente bien a este tonto vampiro.

Puse toda mi fuerza en brazos y piernas. Nada se movía. Mi mente le ordenaba a mi cuerpo algo y éste no obedecía. Talvez algo había salido mal con mi transformación y me quedaría así de por vida. Ni siquiera me salía bien esto. Bien, Bella. Escuché como varios pasos se acercaban hacia donde me encontraba.

-Es hora Edward. Creo que ya nos escucha. –así que era hora.

Seguí intentando pero nada pasaba, hasta que sentí que los dedos de mis pies comenzaban a danzar. Mis manos se abrían y se cerraban alrededor de la mano de Edward, la cual me resultaba extrañamente diferente pero familiar a la vez. Entonces abrí los ojos. ¿Qué color era es? Nunca lo había visto…la luz no se veía así. De verdad que ahora mi vista era perfecta.

-¿Bella? –giré mi rostro demasiado rápido y miré a Edward. Seguramente morí en el camino y este era un verdadero ángel. Ahora no tenía duda de eso.

* * *

**¡¡¡Ho0o0o0o0la!!! Lo siento, sé que me demoré mucho con esta actualización, pero esperaba que las demás lectoras que me seguían en el blog me encontraran, aunque creo que no todas lo lograron. T_T**

**Sí duele, espero que algún día lo logren. Bueno, no quería hacer sufrir mucho a Bella con la transformación, así que esta vez la morfina surtió efecto.**

**La despedida de Charlie y Reneé me rompió el corazón….ahh sobre todo por Charlie =( pobrecito.**

**Pero no se preocupen prometo no hacerlo sufrir demasiado, es uno de mis personajes favoritos así que no lo dañaré demasiado.**

**Dedico este capítulo a Yazmín, Catyaz sabes que te quiero muchísimo, perdón por haber demorado tanto, pero aquí está ya.**

**Y también lo dedico a todos los favoritos, alertas y rr que me han dejado, no sólo aquí sino en LA Fuerza y en mi Credo, de verdad muchas gracias. Un beso para todas y nos estamos leyendo.**

"**Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo".**


	12. La Charla

**EPOV**

Ya habían pasado más de tres días y ella estaba igual. Su aspecto ya había cambiado, era más pálida que antes, lo que la hacía ver ahora aún más pálida que nosotros mismos. Su piel ya no me resultaba tan cálida como antes aunque al tocarla aún me quemaba. Ya no la sentía tan frágil aunque eso no significara que la seguiría tocando como si de cristal se tratara, y por supuesto, su corazón, mi corazón, ya no latía.

Pero algo que me sorprendió fue el aroma. Era casi el mismo, sólo que ahora más fuerte. Eso me agradó. Iba a extrañar sus sonrojos, su corazón, su calor, su torpeza, pero todo eso lo cambiaba por tenerla por toda la eternidad a mi lado. Cuando Bella me pedía transformarla, me negaba porque no quería matarla, pero en el fondo sabía que algún día ella moriría, y la sola idea me hacía sentir más muerto de lo que ya estaba.

Le pedí una opinión a Alice, pues aunque era obvio que la transformación había salido bien, la tardanza me estaba volviendo loco, aún así ella me aseguró que todo estaba bien, pero no me dejó entrar en su mente. Maldita vampiro inteligente.

Escuchaba a lo lejos la voz de Demetri que la llamaba. Maldito cerdo, la única razón por la que no iba y lo mataba era porque no quería separarme de Bella. Hasta que dijo las palabras clave: _"La mataste"._

Eso era completamente cierto. Me quedé sumido en mi tristeza hasta que un pensamiento de Alice me alertó. Era hora. De pronto sentí como su mano se abría y cerraba en torno a mí. ¡Santo cielo! Imagino que ella no trataba de usar nada de fuerza, y sentía que me iba a destrozar los huesos. Pero eso no importaba, estaba despertando por fin. Y abrió los ojos…

Ahhh…

Dos pozos bañados de escarlata, la misma profundidad de siempre, el mismo misterio, la misma forma extraña, ahora teñida de grana. Eso en Bella jamás cambiaría, el ceño fruncido, esa pequeña arruguita que se formaba entre sus cejas estaba ahí, presente, parecía explorar todos sus sentidos a la vez. Miraba hacia todas partes mientras olía como una desesperada, hasta que algún olor la hizo sonreír…su rostro se giró hacia el mío y el rubí con el topacio se fundieron en uno solo.

¿Había diosas de ojos rojos? No lo sabía, pero mi Bella sin duda era más hermosa que cualquier Venus.

Sus labios se torcieron hasta formar una tímida sonrisa. Era increíble que la…muerte…no hubiera hecho ningún efecto en su actitud. Y lo pensé…su mente. Tenía la esperanza de que ahora convertida, su mente dejara de ser un misterio para mí, pero no. en su espacio no había más que silencio. Me miró por lo que parecieron horas aunque en realidad sólo fueron unos segundos.

-Edward… -su voz, antes tranquila, pausada, tímida, ahora tenía un toque de nuestra especie, pero prácticamente era igual de hermosa.

No supe identificar si era una duda o un llamado, pero de igual manera me acerqué y besé sus labios. Adiós cuidados, ya no la lastimaría, ahora podría besarla como siempre había querido hacerlo, con pasión, con fuerza. Automáticamente sus brazos se cerraron en mi espalda y estoy seguro que si no me hubiera quejado, ella me habría partido en dos.

-¿De verdad mi abrazo te lastimó? Vaya…

-Bella –mi hermana la llamó radiante, necesitamos ir de caza.

-En realidad me gustaría hacerlo sola con Edward, Alice, sé que Emmett jamás terminará de reír si en mi primer cacería hago algo mal. –los pensamientos de mi hermana eran claros y yo estaba de acuerdo con ella.

-Esto… ¿Bella? Hay un vampiro afuera que segurame… -las palabras de Alice se vieron interrumpidas por la asquerosa voz de ese hombre. Claramente Bella también le oía.

-Bella… -la llamaba una y otra vez.

¿Por qué no se largaba? Ni siquiera Jacob había despertado esto en mí, en el fondo yo le agradecía el cuidarla. Él de verdad la había querido, aunque ahora eso ya era pasado. Pero Demetri…él era una mala persona, ¿cómo pretendía estar cerca de mi ángel antes cuando era humana? Esperaba que la transformación de Bella fuera suficiente para alejarlo de ella. Su sangre ya no cantaría para él. Peor la visión de Alice decía todo lo contrario. Él se iba a aferrar, no la dejaría en paz.

-Bella, sé que debes estar sedienta, ven, vamos. –Alice le decía.

-En realidad preferiría esperar. No quiero encontrarlo y que algo pase allá afuera con Edward.

¿Qué? prefiero esperar… ¡¡Era una neófita!! Ella no debería pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la sed. Se preocupaba por mí cuando seguramente su garganta estaba en llamas. Alice expresó todo esto por mí.

-Bella, ¿tú no tienes…sed?

El rostro de mi hermana, como su voz, reflejaba una incredulidad y asombro del que yo me sentía igualmente poseído. ¿Acaso ni de vampiro iba a terminar de sorprenderme su cabeza?

-Bueno…sed sí tengo. Ahora que lo mencionas…sí, sí tengo. Pero, en realidad prefiero esperar. Puedo soportarlo.

Estaba atónito.

**BPOV**

¿Por qué me miraban así? Siempre tenía que ser yo el bicho raro. Claro que tenía sed, es más, mi garganta estaba que ardía, y la sensación era sumamente molesta. Pero era nada comparado con lo que mi mente imaginaba con un enfrentamiento entre Demetri y Edward. ¿Qué había de malo con eso? Yo tenía derecho a preocuparme.

-Dejen ya de verme así. –les dije algo molesta.

En seguida Alice y Edward se tensaron un poco. Jasper llegó en ese mismo momento y una oleada de tranquilidad llegó a mí. No tardó un segundo en aparecer, peor a diferencia de antes, ahora mis ojos lo captaron todo claramente. Los humanos estaban seriamente dañados. Nada les funcionaba.

-Tranquila, Bella, no te enfades –me suplicó –Jasper. Pero si no me sentía enfadada…no tanto.

-¿Quién está abajo? Escucho un corazón. –Edward me sonrió cálidamente.

-Es Jacob. Dijo que no se podía perder el estar aquí. Quería asegurarse de que todo saliera bien. Temía que yo no lograra detenerme. Es tan desconfiado. –mi amigo estaba aquí. Eso sin duda me hacía sentir mucha tranquilidad.

-Quiero verlo. –todos intercambiaron miradas sugestivas. ¿Acaso no podía verlo? -¿Qué sucede, Edward?

-Es que, no sabemos si su sangre…podrías hacerle daño. Podrías por instinto atacarlo.

¿De qué demonios hablaban? ¿Yo atacar a Jake? En qué cabeza entraba esa idea…y decían que yo era rara.

-Pero ¿qué dicen? Yo jamás le haría daño.

Se escuchó un alboroto fuera de la puerta, en el que Carlisle (qué voz tan pacífica) decía cosas como "_debemos esperar_", escuché que Rose no estaba de acuerdo, y que Emmett estaba ansioso por ver "_lo que Bella le haría al chucho_". Y una ronca voz, muy familiar para mí. "Quiero verla, ella no me hará nada, en verdad, ¿acaso no la conocen?".

Me bajé de la cama a una velocidad que me pareció ridícula. Mis movimientos no tenían ningún sentido. Esto era completamente absurdo. ¿Cómo podía yo moverme tan deprisa? Y al hacerlo… ¿cómo podía ver todo con tanta claridad? Dejé eso para después y me dirigí a la puerta. Un horrible olor me inundó las fosas nasales. Olía como los perros callejeros cuando han estado todo el día en la mugre y ahora les llovía. Olía peor que eso. ¿Qué demonios olía tan feo?

-¡Bella! Hueles jodidamente mal… ¡Pero estás bien!

Y de pronto me vi envuelta por el olor. Si fuera humana estaría vomitando…y me estaría quemando. ¡Dios! ¡Este hombre era una estufa! Escuché como Edward gruñía y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba ahí separándome de él. ¿Por qué todos tenían que actuar así? OH. Es cierto. Yo era un vampiro.

-Vamos, chupasangre, date cuenta, no me hará nada.

-¡¡BASTA!! –grité exasperada. Su actitud me volvía loca. De nuevo ahí estaba Jasper, mandándome olas de tranquilidad.

De pronto todos se esfumaron de la habitación dejándonos solos a Edward y a mí. Me abrazó con un poco de más pasión de la que recordaba, y luego me besó…VERDADERAMENTE ME BESÓ. Esto no se comparaba en nada a los anteriores besos que me daba. Este beso era tan similar pero tan diferente. Eran los mismos labios, la misma sensación de placer, pero esta vez no eran helados, y no eran tan cuidadosos.

Este era un verdadero beso de Edward Cullen…y he de decir que era perfecto. Se separó de mí para juntar nuestras frentes. Mantenía los ojos cerrados y yo no podía dejar de maravillarme con lo que mi nueva vista me otorgaba. Él era tan increíblemente perfecto.

-Bella, ¿podrías hacerme el favor de dejar de discutir con todos y no volverme loco? Deja de preocuparte por eso…tienes que alimentarte, Bella. Esto es completamente inaudito. Te estás controlando de una manera que ni si quiera Carlisle había visto en sus 300 años de vida. Tienes que decirme cómo lo haces.

La sed…cierto…

-Bueno, la verdad es que sí estoy sedienta, pero no es algo que me descontrole, más me descontrola su actitud. Y que cuando me beses te separes de mí…y saber que nunca me habías besado verdaderamente… ¿Qué? –Edward me miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos. Rió entre dientes mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Eres increíble Bella.

Y de nuevo, a lo lejos, pero muy claramente, esa voz…llamándome.

-Bella…

Vi como Edward se tensaba pero no decía nada. Bien. Ahora iba a serle mucho más difícil mentirme. Pero también me ocuparía de eso más tarde…por ahora una nueva idea cruzaba por mi mente.

-Edward… ¿no crees que si hablo con él…todo esto acabará más pronto? Es decir, si soy clara con él, y soy yo la que le pide que se vaya, talvez lo haga.

Me asusté por su reacción. Se separó de mí y gruñó como nunca lo había oído. Daba terror, pero yo tenía razón, y no es como si fuera a hacerme daño ahora.

-Sabes que mi idea es correcta, Edward.

-No, no lo es, Bella, él ya te escuchó, ya escuchó tus palabras en este preciso momento y ahí sigue, porque quiere verte. No se irá.

-Quiere verme, entonces que me vea. Sólo quiero terminar con esto de una buena vez. Edward…no te estoy pidiendo permiso.

Me miró con incredulidad, pero no dijo nada más. Desearía poseer su don y poder ser lectora de mentes.

-Tienes razón, no tienes por qué pedirme permiso. Anda, ve.

Me acerqué a él con paso lento…o al menos eso traté pero fue difícil. Le tomé la mano y la apreté lo más suave que pude. Me miró a los ojos y había ahí puro dolor.

-Edward, esto lo hago por nosotros, quiero ser libre de andar por ahí sin estar pensando en que podrías enfrentarte a él, quiero alimentarme y no lo haré sin ti…y tú no iras conmigo hasta que él se vaya, así que esto debo hacerlo. Si confiaras más en mí…

Era cierto, era evidente que él ya ni me lastimaría, entonces todo esto recaía en el hecho de que Edward desconfiaba de mí… y no lo culpaba, alguna vez lo abandoné, y este era el precio que debía pagar. Esperaba recuperar su confianza alguna vez. Me agaché para darle un ligero beso en los labios, creí que me rechazaría pero me tomó por la cintura y me besó con fuerza. Se separó abruptamente de mí y volteó el rostro.

-Te estaré esperando…y estaré al pendiente de que nada suceda. No tardes, Bella. Te amo.

Salí de la casa de los Cullen…de mi casa, y me imaginé que todos habían escuchado la plática puesto que nadie me detuvo. Me guié por mi olfato, tratando de percibir el suyo…no me costó mucho trabajo, puesto que tenía identificado el de todos en casa.

Una vez estaba más cerca escuché que alguien se acercaba. Ése debía de ser él. Y apareció ante mí ese vampiro que tantas veces me llamaba, y que sin ninguna razón se había encaprichado conmigo. Tenía que acabar con esto de una vez.

-Bella…gracias por venir…

Su voz parecía acariciar mi nombre. ¿Por qué hacía eso? Apenas me conocía…no. No me conocía. De verdad era momento de terminar con esto, pero no sabía cómo empezar. Al no decir nada, él inició.

-Eres demasiado hermosa como para que la muerte logre hacer mella en ti. Sigues siendo inmensamente bella.

Sus palabras más que halagarme me hicieron sentir mal. Sentía pena por este hombre…después de todo él no había decidido sentir esto por mí, ni que mi sangre fuera un caos para los vampiros…o lo hubiera sido antes.

-Demetri, en realidad, no sé bien cómo decirlo. Yo no voy a corresponderte. Pierdes tu tiempo, agradezco tus palabras, pero estoy completamente enamorada de Edward. Él es el amor de mi vida…de mi eternidad. Y eso no va a cambiar, no lo hará nunca, de eso estoy segura. Me gustaría llevar una vida tranquila al lado de mi familia, y si tú te quedas aquí, me temo que no podrá ser.

Sus ojos denotaban tal dolor que a cualquiera se le hubiera roto el corazón. Recordé que mi corazón estaba estático. Desde siempre, aún de humana, siempre sentí la necesidad del bienestar de los demás, por encima del mío. Alguna vez Edward explicó que traíamos nuestros sentimientos con mayor fuerza a esta forma de vida, y ahora lo comprobaba. La compasión que sentía por este hombre era muy grande.

-Me hubiera gustado conocerte de una manera distinta, donde no tuvieras que alejarte de mí por miedo a Edward. -¿Qué? ¿Miedo a Edward? Yo no le tenía miedo a Edward…él no entendía… ¿cómo se atrevía? La ira reemplazó con facilidad a la compasión.

Me abalancé hacia él, ¿Cómo se atrevía a presumir conocer mis sentimientos? ¿Miedo? ¡Estaba loco! Al momento de lanzarme quedé encima de él. Mi instinto me gritaba _"Muérdelo" _pero él ni siquiera luchó. Eso me desconcertó por completo.

Estaba a punto de matarlo y él ni siquiera se movía, sólo me miraba a los ojos con un fuego increíblemente intenso. Me quedé estupefacta ante su reacción. No pasaron ni 10 segundos cuando unos fuertes brazos me separaron de él y un gruñido, un espeluznante gruñido salía de la garganta de mi novio. Él no era quien me había separado de Demetri, los brazos que me sostenían eran los de Jasper.

-En…tu…vida…te atrevas a estar así de cerca…lárgate. Ya la escuchaste. No quiere tenerte aquí. Lárgate.

La voz de Edward denotaba una furia que nunca había escuchado. Talvez la amenaza que usó al hablar con Victoria el día que la asesinó había sido igual, pero ese día, en primera estaba en shock por tenerlo de vuelta, y en segunda mis oídos eran humanos.

Demetri me dio una última mirada y de pronto se perdió por el bosque.

-No debí dejar que vinieras sola, sabía que algo así podría pasar.

-Deja de echarte la culpa de todo, Edward. Fui yo la que se le lanzó, él ni siquiera trató de defenderse.

Era cierto. ¿Por qué se empeñaba en hacer las cosas tan grandes? Al final todo salió bien y se marchó. Debería de estar feliz.

Pero comprendí que nada estaba bien. Sus ojos ardían.

-¡¡¿¿Quieres saber por qué no se defendió??!! ¡¡Porque el maldito cerdo te tenía encima de él, estaba más excitado que asustado Isabella, esa es la razón por la cual el buen hombre no se defendió!!

Edward nunca me había hablado así…y no permitiría que lo hiciera de nuevo.

**EPOV**

Nunca había utilizado ese tono con Bella, y me sentía terrible por ello, peor el haberla visto en los pensamientos de Demetri, tan cerca de su rostro…y evidentemente ella penaba atacarlo, pero cuando estuvo encima de él, su rostro se quedó observándolo…casi embelesada. ¿Cómo no ponerme así?

Cómo no reaccionar de esa forma cuando sus cuerpos habían estado completamente juntos y ese asqueroso había sentido toda su anatomía alerta a su contacto. Literal su cuerpo reaccionó ante el contacto de Bella. Maldito.

Pero al fin y al cabo, Bella me amaba a mí, de eso debía asegurarme, no podía desconfiar de ella. Le debía una disculpa y lo sabía. Alice se la había llevado a cazar, pues, para sorpresa de todos, habían pasado ya horas desde que despertó y no se quejaba de nada.

Seguí si fragancia y lo que vi me dejo estático. Los vampiros también nos quedábamos estupefactos ante imágenes sublimes. Ésta era una. Bella agazapada, su mirada completamente fija en un punto que no me desgasté en mirar. Sus ropas un poco rasgadas dejando su pálida piel al descubierto. Era lo más sensual que había visto en mi vida, lo más hermoso. Tenía unas ganas enormes de tomarla en brazos en este momento.

La vi devorar a la masa de sangre que tenía bajo su cuerpo. Quedó completamente sucia pero la imagen era celestial. Una vez terminó, reparó en mi presencia, Alice se disculpó con Bella son una mueca y se retiró de ahí.

-Bella yo… -no me dio tiempo de nada, en ese momento ya la tenía en mis brazos, besándome.

-No tienes que decirme nada –me dijo cuando nos separamos. –te amo y eso es lo más importante. Detesto haber peleado contigo, detesto tenerte lejos de mí, y detesto que mi primera cacería no haya sido contigo. Perdóname.

Y tras esas palabras, la besé como nunca lo había hecho. Aprovecharía estos momentos con ella. Alice y yo lo sabíamos. Demetri volvería…y no sería en un plan tan pacífico.

* * *

**¡¡Hey!! Pero si no tardé tanto… ¿o sí? Aah lo lamento mucho, peor es bien difícil actualizar tres fics, ir a la universidad, tener familia, amigos. Gracias al cielo no tengo novio. Jajaja ¿les gustó? Edward se paso de gruñón pero es que Bella es demasiado inocente ¿no creen? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. **

**Gracias por los rr, no son muchos pero uno es suficiente para hacerme escribir. Sus alertas, sus favoritos. Muchas gracias.**

**PD. me cambié el nombre de Jeanine Cullen a WhiteDemon14...como podrán notar. pero soy la misma xD**

**Nos leemos pronto y besos para todas.**

"**Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo".**


	13. Su Último Pensamiento

-¿Qué pasará cuando él regrese?

Le había comentado a Bella el hecho de que Demetri volvería, con toda la intención de luchar por ella, una lucha perdida, pero no estaba seguro de lo que pasaría, ya que aún no había llegado a Volterra, por lo que no podíamos saber si los Volturi lo acompañarían o vendría solo.

-No lo sé, Bella, sólo sé que no voy a permitir que se te acerque.

-En realidad no le tengo miedo, sólo quería saber…

Yo sabía que no le tenía miedo, supongo que no se trataba de eso, era simplemente el hecho de que moría de celos con la sola idea de pensar en él mirándola.

-Lo sé, amor, sólo estoy siendo precavido.

-Te amo. –musitó mi niña.

-Yo también te amo, Bella.

Pasaron sólo 24 horas para que la decisión fuera tomada. Demetri había llegado a Volterra y habló con sus amos. El hecho de que lo consideraran parte fundamental de su aquelarre, no significaba que morirían por él.

Nuestra familia era muy grande, además de que, según Aro, Bella tenía un enorme potencial, por lo que le denegaron la idea de ir acompañado, si quería luchar, lo haría solo. Sonreí cuando Alice tuvo la visión…yo lo estaría esperando.

Bella, por su parte, estaba completamente asustada, ella, al ser neófita, había hecho que me quejara de dolor algunas veces cuando me abrazaba…pero no era nada. Creía que si ella era capaz de herirme, lo de Demetri sería algo grave.

Ella no entendía que yo sabía pelear mejor que bien, y que no tenía caso preocuparse, además de que esta pelea ya la estaba esperando, desquitaría todo mi odio por fin.

Demetri llegaría dentro de unos cuántos días.

Así que, mientras tanto, yo disfrutaba con mi esposa de lo maravilloso que era el no tener miedo de lastimarla. Nunca más tendría que ser cuidadoso, adiós miedos a herirla, ahora estábamos en iguales condiciones, y debo decir que, en realidad, era ella la que a veces lograba sacarme uno que otro "ow".

-Hey, neófita, qué te parece si sales a cazar conmigo, verás que puede ser verdaderamente divertido –Emmett moría de ganas por verla en acción.

-Está bien, Edward…

-Ah, no, esto es entre tú y yo, ya conozco al amargado de mi hermano, y él sólo querrá cuidarte…pensará que un león es capaz de matarte –puso los ojos en blanco –anda, vampira, vamos, prometo que será divertido. –Emmett de verdad era un niño pequeño, me he preguntado mil veces dónde se perdió su madurez, en qué parte del camino en no creció.

-Está bien, vayan, yo estaré aquí, no tardes, amor. Te amo.

-Te amo –me dio un beso en los labios y segundos después ya era arrastrada por Emmett quien negaba con los ojos en blanco, y murmuraba algo así como: "hay que ser primerizos…"

Me dediqué a esperarla sentado en el piano, mientras pensaba en todo lo que habíamos pasado…las notas comenzaron a salir por sí solas, una tras otra formando una melodía no muy clara, tenía amor, tenía dolor…y algo de desazón.

Escuché los pensamientos de Emmett y me tensé. En su mente estaba Bella, gruñendo y un poco descontrolada, mientras gritaba la palabra HUMANO.

Oh, no…

Bajé en un segundo las escaleras, pero me sorprendí de ver a Emmett desternillándose de la risa, mientras Bella lucía un tanto apenada. Claro, Emmett sería el único miembro de la familia que encontraría gracioso un fallo de parte de Bella.

-Debiste tener más cuidado, Emmett, debiste asegurarte de que ningún humano estuviera cerca…no puedo creer que hayas sido tan irresponsable…

-¿Sabes, Edward? Para ser mi pareja, me tienes muy poca confianza –me interrumpió Bella, yo la miré atónito. Trataba de sonar molesta pero ahí oculta estaba la diversión. No entendía qué podía ser divertido.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –y la imagen completa llegó a la mente de Emmett…

º ========== º ========= º ========== º

"_Bella había captado el olor de algunos humanos, se tensó y se preparó para atacar, Emmett se le puso en frente, sus pensamientos gritaban cuánto le habría dolido tener que usar la fuerza en contra de Bella con tal de que no cometiera un error, Bella le enseñó los dientes, cuando Emmett dijo –es por tu bien, te dolerá cuando reacciones- a lo que Bella se envaró, puso cara de susto y se echó a correr"_

º ========== º ========== º ========== º

Nunca en toda mi existencia pensé ver algo semejante. Bella había logrado huir del olor de los humanos, aun cuando se encontraba cazando. Era increíble.

-Lamento haber desconfiado de ti…Bella, eres asombrosa.

-Yo lamento haberle enseñado los dientes a Emmett.

-No te preocupes, enana, pero dime, ¿cómo lo hiciste? Es imposible…nunca había visto algo igual…

Bella parecía no entender a qué nos referíamos. Tenía el ceño fruncido y después de encogió de hombros.

-No sé a qué se refieren, sólo sé que no quiero matar a nadie…

-Ni a un gatito… ¿a que sí, Bella?

De nuevo la mente de Emmett me mostró a Bella cazando a un león, era simplemente una imagen de lo más sensual. Se reía pues había aprendido a jugar como Emmett con su comida. ¿Por qué mi hermano tenía que enseñarle sus malos hábitos? El león trataba, sin éxito, de atacar a Bella, y ella no se decidía a morderlo.

-¿Saben? No me hace del todo feliz matar animales…

Pronto, el esperado y temido día llegó; esperado por mí, temido por Bella. Era cuestión de minutos para que Demetri llegara a la casa, y yo estaba verdaderamente tranquilo, lo único que me molestaba era la idea de que Bella tenía ganas de estar presente.

Yo la quería en otro estado de ser posible. Le pedí a Emmett y a Jasper que no se metieran y que, mejor, se quedaran cuidando a Bella, que no se acercara.

De alguna manera, otro pensamiento me asaltó. Él estaba siendo capaz de dar la vida por ella…una idea absurda, pues aunque él ganara esta batalla, ella no le amaría. ¿Por qué hacía esto?

No podía ser ni la mitad del amor…ni la décima parte de lo que yo sentía por ella, mis sentimientos iban mucho más allá de cuatro simples letras. Pero aun así, ¿por qué él se empeñaba en morir por ella? O a matar…

Lo escuché acercarse. Bella me tomó por la espalda, evidentemente, a estas alturas, era más fuerte que yo, por lo que no me pude mover.

-Bella, confía en mí, sólo quiero terminar de una buena vez con esto.

Aflojó el agarre y me dio un beso en la nuca.

-Sabes que te amo. Y sabes que ni 10 vampiros van a impedir que yo esté ahí si algo malo sucede. Así que si quieres cuidarme, más te vale que no te toque ni un pelo, ¿estamos? –sonreí ante su intento de broma y le besé los labios.

Comencé a caminar para acortar la distancia, hasta que lo vislumbré, era obvio que había escuchado las palabras de Bella, su mente era una confusión entre rabia, escepticismo, y dolor…mucho dolor. ¿En qué momento este vampiro se enamoró así de mi ángel?

-¿Por qué haces esto, Demetri? Sabes que, incluso aunque tú ganaras, ella no te va a corresponder. ¿Qué ganas?

-Puede que ella nunca me corresponda, pero al menos s te mato dejarás de tocarla.

Idiota…

La pelea comenzó…para los ojos humanos no seríamos más que una imagen borrosa…pero la pelea se estaba dando en serio. Por supuesto, yo era mucho más rápido que él, al instante en que pensaba en sus movimientos, yo me le adelantaba, atacando al mismo tiempo; era casi un hecho que él había perdido, su aspecto decía que estaba a punto de caer, mientras que yo no tenía, como dijo mi Bella, ni un cabello desordenado…o más de lo normal.

Me cansé de pelear, así que lo mordí en el cuello, en cuestión de minutos, Demetri ya estaba despedazado ante mis ojos, mientras él brazo me ardía.

El muy desgraciado había alcanzado a morderme justo en el momento en el que yo lo mataba. El último pensamiento de aquel vampiro fueron los ojos del amor de mi existencia.

Pude escuchar a alguien acercándose, y a otras dos personas corriendo tras el primero.

Eran Bella, Jasper y Emmett.

-Bien hecho hermano –oí el grito de Emmett.

Sentí unos brazos aferrados a mi espalda mientras giraba a mi esposa para que pudiera verme mejor, la bese, tratando de calmarla. Mientras yo la abrazaba, mies hermanos ya estaban prendiendo el fuego.

-Ahora, ya no tenemos de qué preocuparnos, Bella, ya se acabó, podremos ser felices, ahora sí podremos ser felices. Te lo prometo.

Y dichas esas palabras la besé con fuerza, a lo que ella respondió con fuego.

-Para siempre. Te amo.

* * *

**Ok, sé que el capítulo es muy corto, pero el que viene va a ser más largo, lo he cortado ahí porque sino habría salido un capítulo sumamente largo. Espero que les haya gustado…pobre Demetri, tan bobo, quién lo manda a meterse con mi novio ¿no? jajaja besos a todas**

**Por cierto, les quería comentar, que se pasen a mi nueva historia, está comenzando, voy en el capítulo 3, por lo que pueden empezarla conmigo. Se llama El lienzo, espero se pasen por ahí.**

**Les mando un beso a todas y nos leemos pronto.**

**White Demon**

"**Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo".**


	14. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la señora Meyer, la historia donde todos sufren sí es mía.**

* * *

_Muchos años después… cuando tienes la eternidad por delante… ¿importa la cantidad?_

Mi esposa se encontraba recargada en mi pecho. Vivíamos para ese entonces en un Pueblo ubicado al norte de Rusia. Todas estas décadas junto a mi ángel habían sido verdaderamente hermosas.

Nunca hubo un momento en el que no agradeciera a la vida por tenerla a mi lado, cada día era una nueva manera de amarla, cada noche era una nueva manera de descubrirla…todos los amaneceres eran una nueva forma de recordar que estábamos juntos y nos amábamos.

En esta zona de Rusia habían días con sol –uno nada luminoso –sumamente escasos. A lo mucho serían tres días, por lo que realmente era una zona habitable para una familia como la nuestra.

Bella y yo, durante todas estas décadas, habíamos tenido nuestras diferentes etapas, ya habíamos tenido al menos unas 7 lunas de miel, habíamos dejado de estudiar unos años, otros volvíamos al colegio. No importaba qué actividad tuviéramos, mientras ella estuviera a mi lado, la vida era tan diferente.

Ahora entendía porqué mi familia siempre había sido más feliz que yo; antes de que Bella apareciera en mi vida, antes de que este ángel que ahora está recostado sobre mi pecho llegara a cambiar mi mundo, yo era el amargado de mi familia, el que menos reía, el que más maldecía esta calidad de vida.

Talvez detestaba más esta existencia que incluso la propia Rosalie. Los veía sonreír, los veía amarse, y yo no podía entender porqué lo hacían, no entendía porqué un beso podía darte las fuerzas y las ganas para no sólo aceptar, sino recibir gustoso toda una eternidad.

Ahora que Bella está a mi lado, veo las cosas con tanta diferencia. La eternidad al lado del ser que más amo en esta vida se me antoja no sólo hermosa, sino utópica y perfecta. Ni toda una eternidad me quitaría jamás este sentimiento de incredulidad; jamás entendería porqué ella estaba aquí, a mi lado.

–A veces a mí también me gustaría saber qué piensas. Has estado muy callado, Edward. ¿Todo bien?

–Nunca ha estado mejor –besé sus cabellos aspirando este aroma que ya n despertaba una sed sanguinaria, ahora sólo era puro e infinito deseo.

La única sed que había en mí era el de poseerla todo el tiempo…por supuesto eso no era siempre posible. Podía escuchar los estúpidos pensamientos de mi hermano. ¿Nunca se cansaría de tratar de sorprenderme?

Quería entrar de improviso e interrumpir lo que sea que Bella y yo estuviésemos haciendo. En menos de cinco segundos me vestí y Bella, después de tantos años, entendió el porqué.

Para cuando Emmett entró por esa puerta, nos encontró sentados, leyendo y completamente vestidos. La cara de Emmett era de una decepción enorme.

–Sería mejor que te rindieras, Emmett, ¿no crees? –la voz de Bella trataba de ser seria, pero yo que la conocía sabía que tenía unas ganas inmensas de reír. Emmett salió de nuestra habitación con claro disgusto murmurando y refunfuñando:

"_Estúpido lector de mentes…"_

Ésta era una de las etapas en la que la familia se encontraba en lo que podría decirse "un año sabático". No nos encontrábamos estudiando, pero tampoco estábamos separados, convivíamos como la feliz familia que éramos. Estábamos planeando mudarnos ya de este lugar, de nuevo juntos y lo más probable sería ir a Denalí.

Todas las hermanas habían aceptado a Bella de una manera tan agradable que la trataban como a su propia hermana. Tenía una hermosa relación con todas ellas. Escuché los pensamientos de mi padre. Nos llamaban porque quería tener una de las muchas juntas familiares.

No sabía de qué quería hablar…podían ser tantas razones: podría tratarse de la decisión de mudarnos, la fecha y el lugar, podría ser una discusión de porqué Rosalie y Emmett deberían dejar de actuar como conejos –esa discusión se repetía cada mes al menos –, podía ser también para que Bella y yo dejáramos de actuar como Emmett y Rosalie –esa discusión se repetía cada semana al menos –, o podría ser cualquier cosa. No importaba.

–Vamos, amor, Carlisle nos quiere abajo.

–Oh, Dios, esta es la parte más vergonzosa de la semana, espero que esta vez le toque a Rose… ¿por qué Alice siempre se libra de estas sesiones antisexo? –me reí mientras depositaba un leve beso en su frente.

–No lo sé, Bella, vamos, con suerte se tratará de otra cosa.

Cuando bajamos la escalera, ya toda la familia estaba ahí. Leí los pensamientos de Alice y lo entendí todo. Sólo se me ocurría pensar en Bella.

–Bien, me gustaría discutir el lugar a donde nos vamos a mudar, entre familia, aunque yo ya tengo una propuesta qué hacerles…me gustaría que regresáramos a Forks –y silencio. Seguramente yo no era el único que se preguntaba si esto sería lo correcto, por Bella.

Después de todo lo sucedido con Demitri, Bella pudo regresar a ver a sus padres. No faltaron más que siete meses para que sus ojos perdieran el matiz rojo y comenzaran a volverse topacio. En el proceso sus ojos adquirieron una tonalidad muy parecida al chocolate.

Eso le permitió volver a convivir con ellos, por supuesto ambos sospecharon algo extraño, pero al menos Charlie por su parte prefería no saber, como alguna vez me dijo Bella, "Con Charlie, menos siempre es más".

A su vez Reneé, una mujer sumamente curiosa, hizo preguntas, hasta que se cansó de las negativas de su hija. Siendo imposble seguir viviendo en Forks por las edades, nos mudamos a Denalí, pero Bella y yo visitábamos constantemente a sus padres.

Unas veces a Charlie, otras a Reneé. Un día, cuando íbamos de visita con Charlie, decidieron darnos una sorpresa, juntos. Así que Reneé voló desde Jacksonville hasta Forks para recibirnos. Por supuesto para mí no iba a ser una sorpresa dado que Alice lo había visto ya, pero no le dije a Bella.

La historia fue así.

Cuando Charlie fue a recoger a Reneé al aeropuerto, regreso a casa, tuvieron un accidente que acabó con la vida de ambos. Alice tuvo la visión unos minutos antes de que pasara, haciéndonos imposible de cualquier manera el cambiarlo. Bella estuvo mal por mucho tiempo, pero desde aquel accidente no hemos vuelto a Forks. De eso han pasado demasiados años.

Pude ver la decisión de Bella en los pensamientos de Alice.

–Creo que, me gustaría regresar. Me gustaría volver al lugar donde alguna vez…viví con Charlie.

Tomé la mano de mi esposa, ya que la decisión estaba tomada, dejaríamos que los demás decidieran la fecha; yo por mi parte me llevé a Bella de ahí, pues sabía que necesitaba que la consolara. Llegamos a la habitación y ahí la abracé.

–Eres muy fuerte y muy valiente. Por eso te admiro y te amo, te amaré siempre, no importa dónde y no importa qué, yo estaré contigo.

–Lo sé, Edward, por eso creo ser capaz de volver, porque tú estás a mi lado, con eso me basta para soportar lo que sea. Te amo –y dichas esas palabras nos besamos demostrándonos cuan ciertas eran nuestras palabras.

Así sería nuestra eternidad…como dije antes, nunca ha estado mejor.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Bueno, sí, el fic termina aquí. No me gusta alargarlos porque, bueno en lo personal a mi me cargan los fics con 77 capítulos.**

**Ok tengo varias cosas que decir.**

**1º quiero agradecer a Nicole, amiga, esto lo empezamos juntas, y aunque no pudo terminar de la misma manera, este fic también es tuyo, talvez no lo hayas escrito tu, pero está dedicado a ti, que fuiste la primera persona que me alentó a escribir. Muchas gracias y te amo**

**2º dedicado a mis amigas del staff…dios, nunca voy a encontrar mejor gente que ustedes, en verdad que no. las amo.**

**3ºGracias a Johanna y a Yaz, ustedes me siguieron desde el blog de fuego y hielo, de eso ya son meses, así que gracias por la paciencia y por seguirme leyendo. Las quiero un montón.**

**4ºY a ti que también leíste el fic, lo comentaste, o sólo lo leíste, alguna alerta o lo que sea, gracias también.**

**Este fic fue el primero que escribí, se nota verdad? Lo voy a editar ya que deja mucho que desear en cuanto a trama, gramática, vocabulario y ortografía. Siento cosita…es triste saben? En fin, espero que sigan leyendo las demás historias. Muchos besos para todas y de verdad las amo!!!**

**Con cariño, White Demon.**

"**Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo."**


End file.
